


[進擊ALL艾]終端的敘事詩

by Lotusong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 70,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusong/pseuds/Lotusong
Summary: 2014年初發表的腦洞，2019年翻修重發西元2055年在深山之中，考古隊挖出了一個封存在晶體裡跨越了二千年仍然栩栩如生的化石少年。
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. 序、二千年前的古蹟

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 開始前要先曾憶往昔一下，現在能找到當初這篇發表時間是2014年，時間過的好快好可怕(  
> 當時寫作的時候已經訂好了標題與大綱，但是寫到一半一直都寫不順，又因為各種理由所以擱置到了2019年，現在看起來巨人原作也揭露了許多埋梗跟爆點，與當初進度的劇情推測已經不合時事了，所以我決定整個文章做大改+細修的動作，整體上來說前面已經貼出來的東西大致上不會改太多(主要是背景設定的地方會改得更符合原作這樣)  
> ※ 之前一直想要跟讀者互動，主要是因為當時考慮三種CP結局，一直下不了決定要以哪種為主，但看起來我的作品應該不太適合互動，所以在看著創哥豐滿角色的同時我其實已經訂好結局了，如果還有興趣的話……感覺還是沒人想理我(。  
> ※ 再次提醒，此篇梗一共出自三篇：P站的”至兩千年後的你”、林夕然的”永遠的少年”以及NO桑的”鯨與海及那傢伙”，”永遠的少年”跟”鯨與海及那傢伙”真心好看跪求喜歡進擊艾連右側的請務必一定要看這兩篇!!!!!!!!(你夠  
> ※ 配對只會有利艾、讓艾、明艾、團艾  
> ※ 雖然想呸囉呸囉艾連天使，不過這篇實際上是在寫我自己對角色的認識及重新詮釋，通篇我流解釋如果有覺得不能接受的就請自行的⋯⋯(ry

序、二千年前的古蹟

西元2055年

位於大陸高山深處，考古學者在機緣巧合之下的發掘出人類未知的歷史時代遺跡，跨世代的驚人發現一時之間在學界之中掀起一片滔天巨浪。

被發現這道遺跡的起因是來自於深山部落為了觀光收入而產生的流動小販。

在眾多零碎的手工藝品、特產古玩之中，一位觀光客因為好玩而買下了一些岩石的碎片，並分享給他的考古學朋友鑑賞。

偶然的學者發覺，這些岩石碎片並非一般認知的岩石結構，由非正常元素構成的碎片在反覆解析後，學者遂大膽推測該地可能保留著一部分未知的人類文明，隨後的考察更證實了因為一場多年前的地震，才讓不為人知的歷史文明得以捕捉它的蛛絲馬跡。

很快的，一組一組充滿好奇心的考古學者從世界各地的研究所出發，來到了這片彷彿被拋棄在時代的洪流之中的原始山林。

那一定是一段黑暗的時代，才不會為世人紀錄下來。

有人這樣笑著調侃著為此如癡如狂的歷史專家們，但是清楚明白的，不曾從任何文獻記載中殘留下來的文明確實有些獨特之處，只是因為年代過於久遠，經歷了地殼變動與環境遷徙，與岩層融為一體的部分難以探勘，科學家們只能根據最具明顯特徵的古物跟儀器判斷推測，為了能夠更清楚的認識這個不知名的古文明，考古學家甚至去找來了挖土機把山脈給挖開來，才得以一探部分的遺跡真貌。

人類持續不懈探勘剖析著這個未知文明遺址，花費了三年的時間才好不容易整理還原出一塊相當於城鎮面積大小的部分，有大半被群林掩蓋的歷史遺跡瞬間被媒體電視捕捉，一舉在世人面前揭開神秘的面紗。

令人難以想像的，該地連綿的群山其實都是這個遺跡的一部份，由無法解析的物質構成的牆蜿蜒長達數十公里長，稱呼為長城都不為過，然而在科學家與考古學者開闢出來的城鎮古蹟之中，首先最具代表性的，便是城牆的地基。一些專家推估根據這樣的地基，長牆舊有的高度起碼高於30公尺，但是這樣驚人的建築卻是來自於大約二千年前的文明科技。

不說當時的文明技術，光是這樣的高度就令人匪夷所思。

也有些腦筋動得靈活的考古隊員跑去與當地居民做過田野調查，然而或許是因為外來移民眾多，當地流傳的神話千奇百怪，唯一可以統整出來的共通版本，便是人類曾經與一個可怕的族群發生戰爭，為了延續族群他們躲進了三道神賜的高牆之中，直到傳奇的英雄打敗了敵人，帶領人類走出高牆之外。

「我還是覺得巨人的那個版本比較符合遺跡的樣貌。」阿爾敏說，小心的闔上考古隊員的筆記本，探究般的望向他的朋友，「三笠你覺得呢？」

被詢問的女子沒說話，只是聳聳肩，讓‧基爾修坦拿回他的筆記本，帶了些不置可否的神情，「好吧，就算你說的對好了，可是我們翻了三年都沒找到任何一塊像是巨大的骨頭的玩意兒，沒有物證。況且民間傳說的東西多半只是些虛構或是誇大的⋯⋯莎夏，那隻鳥是哪來的？」

考古隊員之一的莎夏‧布勞斯走進屋內，一邊試圖將在她頭髮上盤旋的小鳥抓下來，動作顯得有些氣急敗壞，「我也不知道，牠就突然把我的頭當成牠的鳥巢了⋯⋯」

「起碼她不是打算把這個小可憐抓來煮掉。」萊納‧布朗說，阿爾敏苦笑了一下，莎夏對於食物的執著確實令所有人印象深刻且嘆為觀止。

「啊，這是紅頭鳶吧。」馬爾可說，饒有興致的從背包中撈出一包肉乾來逗著那隻紅頭白身的鳶鳥，機靈的白鳶立刻跳到馬爾可的肩膀上，活像習慣眷養的寵物一樣接受馬爾可的餵食。「這好像是當地特有的一種鳥類，這裡的居民相信這些鳶鳥是傳奇時代死去戰士的化身，嚮往自由的鬥士在死後化身為飛鳥指引人們走出圍牆⋯⋯之類的傳說吧，我記得？」

「大概吧⋯⋯不過我還真希望這個月可以再找到點什麼有趣的東西。」讓說，旁邊的阿爾敏跟著點頭，「確實，現在挖到的都只是高牆的遺址還有一般的民宅，民俗傳說裡說有戰爭，但我們除了牆附近的大炮殘骸卻沒找到其他的兵器，連件像樣的冷兵器或藝術品都沒有⋯⋯」他顯的有些失落，三笠拍拍他的肩膀。安慰的說了一句。「別心急。」

「唔、說起來阿爾敏，如果繼續沒有進展下去的話，你大概會提前回去？」萊納說，阿爾敏其實並不隸屬於考古隊員，年紀才20歲的他其實是整個考古團隊幕後資助者的小孩，說是因為好奇說什麼也要過來看看，所幸的是他並非嬌生慣養圖新鮮的少爺，憑著聰明的頭腦跟乖巧的學習表現和考古隊員打成一片。

「或許吧。」阿爾敏苦笑。

只有他自己知道，與其說是因為好奇而前來第一現場遊玩，阿爾敏其實是為了要讓自己見證"什麼"才會來到這片荒林之中。

阿爾敏從未告訴任何人，在遺跡被挖開的那一天，當時身處在此地十萬八千里遠的阿爾敏當天晚上便做了一個奇怪的夢境。

火焰之山、砂之大地、冰之雪原。

陌生的聲音帶著興奮的語氣反覆著叼念著聽起來似乎有些繞口的名詞，從笨拙的咬字到希冀的複頌，阿爾敏只記得最後自己握住了一隻結實有力的手掌，他們握的很緊，像是從中可以感受到對方支持的所有力量。

「總有一天，我們一定看的到的，人類一定能走出牆壁之外，去看看那個真正的世界。」他對那個人那麼說，而對方誠摯的金色眼睛卻令他十分的悲傷。

夢境到此為止。

一開始並不明白那是什麼樣意涵的夢，阿爾敏並沒有將此放在心上，但是連續三天都重複的同樣的夢境之後，阿爾敏便開始想尋找這個夢境的根源，輾轉過後便與這片遺跡連上線。

不知道是否出自於遺跡的古老靈魂的殷切盼望，在阿爾敏將注意放到這一片還看不出來是怎麼回事的考古地點之後，夜晚中向他低訴呢喃的聲音就消失了，但是阿爾敏並未因此對整個遺跡失去興趣，或許說，在接觸這一片遺跡開始，阿爾敏才有一種自己十幾餘年的生命都恍若行屍走肉，現在終於有真正活起來的感覺。

所以他發憤起來拚了命的學習著，艱苦著運用他優人一等的智慧拚完了他的學歷後，在種種對父母自身的保證下來到了這裡，試圖從中挖掘出更多可以拚湊出夢境的世界的東西。 

雖然不慎清晰，但是阿爾敏覺得他在夢境中握住手的那個人，必定是很重要的人，即便已經回憶不起夢中清晰的細節，阿爾敏直覺那一定是一雙佈滿了粗繭與疤痕，卻對自己至關重要的一隻手。

已經在這裡生活了近半年的阿爾敏看著或坐或站，邊休息邊扯著閒話的考古隊員們，悄悄捏緊了手掌。

想要知道那個世界是怎麼回事，想要知道那個人是誰，想要知道為什麼偏偏是自己做了這個夢，想要知道是誰指引了自己來到這裡。

「阿明。」三笠呼喚他，阿爾敏轉過頭，看著年長自己兩歲的朋友認真地看著自己，「不要心急，阿明的話一定可以在這裡找到想找的東西的。」她鄭重地說。

「⋯⋯嗯。」身為唯一知道自己來這裡的目的的朋友，她的安撫阿爾敏還是明白的，他深呼氣放鬆了自己的神經，旁邊好不容易安分下來的莎夏突然咦了一聲：「外面的聲音怎麼都停了啊？下午茶？？」

在他們說話的當兒外面也不是毫無進展的，考古學者們總共分為三隊，輪番進行挖掘、辨識分析以及後勤的工作，現在屋內所有負責援護的隊員都將目光一致投向他們這邊的分隊長，讓側耳傾聽了一下他隨身攜帶的無線電，嘖的彈了一下舌，「什麼狀況⋯⋯」

「我去看看情況？」萊納自告奮勇，一旁的隊員們有些遲疑，「不好吧，如果被里維教授發現我們擅自亂跑的話⋯⋯」

阿爾敏覺得他似乎聽到外頭若有似無的喧囂的聲音，雖然同樣無比的好奇外邊的狀況，只不過他不是考古隊員，不太好意思擅自脫離團隊，但是很快的他就沒有這個煩惱了。

門突然大力地被撞了開來，氣喘吁吁的光頭小個子康尼站在門口，大叫，「大發現，你們快來啊，里維教授說所有人都來三號現場集合！」

\----

整個考古隊員數來大約50人上下，里維算是其中三位主要負責人之一，雖然他的主業並非完全的考古，是研究歷史的。

只不過除了歷史深固的知識，里維教授還有一個眾所皆知的興趣：登山。

或許乍看之下並不是什麼特別的嗜好，然而征服了眾多險峻地勢而相對敏銳果斷的危機處理、體能技術以及戰鬥力確實讓他與其他兩位純理論知識派的教授們不可同一而論。

事實上，在開挖遺跡的第一周他就因為徒手攀爬至三層樓高的位置然後再借力挖土機毫髮無傷的落地而得名了『最強』的稱號，與此同時還有他冷酷、一絲不苟的態度令所有人戰戰兢兢。

這樣傳奇的人物背對著站在一片寂靜的考古隊員前面，一語不發。

匆忙趕到的阿爾敏等人眼尖的發現了奇怪的地方，「怎麼大家都在？」他悄聲問，一直待在現場的米娜連忙豎起一根手指，示意他噤聲。

像是欣賞完了現場的傑作，里維開始說話，聲音不大，卻仍讓所有人聽得清清楚楚。

在開挖的山脈碎石中，發現了一個奇怪的晶體。

琥珀色的晶體的硬度超乎想像的強韌，愣是拿了鐵鎚來都沒能敲碎他，現場的考古員發覺不對，招呼了分析的最高負責人過去看看，與此同時，原先挖挖停停的巨大機械像是遇到了什麼問題，停下了作業。

一般的情況下，機器不動了若不是遇到什麼堅硬的土質礦脈，就是遇到了需要人力小心翼翼呵護的部位，一時沒多想的里維招呼了忙碌的考古隊員們上前要檢查是怎麼回事，一小部分的砂石卻突然崩塌，飛揚起來的塵土將他們的視線給掩蓋了，但是等到塵埃落定，琥珀色的晶體卻跌破了所有人的眼鏡。

有什麼東西在晶體裡面。

隨後而來，大量湧現的白鳶遮蓋了所有人的視線（阿爾敏突然也發現了，原先他以為的砂土有許多紅頭鳶在跳來竄去），數量之多甚至讓考古隊員無法輕易靠近，里維的直覺讓他將所有的隊員們都叫了出來，他相信有許多人同樣在等待著這一刻。

一隻、兩隻。

以不尋常的方式聚集的紅頭鳶突然伸長了脖頸，發出此起彼落的聲音後接二連三地向高處飛去，一時之間除了拍動的翅膀與紛飛的羽毛還真沒人注意到其他的東西。

「啊⋯⋯」但是阿爾敏看到了。

方才紅頭鳶聚集得最密集的地方，在鳥類散開後已不見半顆沙粒，琥珀色的晶體在陽光的照射下折射出柔和溫潤的光輝，足以讓所有人看清楚晶體本身的樣貌。

那是一個少年，像是沉睡了一般漂浮在晶體的中心。

雖然只有局部的樣貌暴露在陽光的沐浴下，超越了兩千年卻仍未腐化的人類化石慢慢掀起了一陣陣波瀾，考古家們逐漸此起彼落的發出狂喜的尖叫聲。

只有阿爾敏緩緩地坐倒在地上。

終於⋯⋯見到你了。

腦袋只迴響著這句話的他，霎時間已蓄滿了所有的淚水在眼眶之中。

TBC


	2. 一、兩千年前的少年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 再次提醒，此篇梗一共出自三篇：P站的”至兩千年後的你”、林夕然的”永遠的少年”以及NO桑的”鯨與海及那傢伙”，”永遠的少年”跟”鯨與海及那傢伙”真心好看跪求喜歡進擊艾連右側的請務必一定要看這兩篇!!!!!!!!(你夠  
> ※ 配對只會有利艾、讓艾、明艾、團艾  
> ※ 雖然想呸囉呸囉艾連天使，不過這篇實際上是在寫我自己對角色的認識及重新詮釋，通篇我流解釋如果有覺得不能接受的就請自行的⋯⋯(ry

最後，整個考古隊員幾乎全體放下了手邊的工作，全神貫注在將那個有兩層樓之高巨大的晶體完整的從山脈中取出，一共費時了兩天才完成這項浩大的工程。

「哎呀－－真沒想到竟然會有這個令人驚喜的寶貝呀－－」分析組長韓吉雙眼發光的繞著被搬移到營地正中央的巨大晶石轉圈，那付垂涎欲滴的模樣令人懷疑如果不是里維在旁邊嚴加看守的話，恐怕韓吉一定會毫無形象的撲上去了吧。

「收起你猥褻人的視線，韓吉。」里維說，「這傢伙的確是個大突破，可是完了呢？我們到底該拿他怎麼辦？」

確實，被封存在晶體裡的少年無論從哪種角度看起來都是相當不可思議的存在，不管是硬度好比鑽石的晶體本身，還是經過二千年卻沒有腐化完整保留的人體，此時考古隊員特別感謝包覆著外體的晶石，少年甚至連身上的裝備與衣物都完整的封存下來了。

為此考古學者們掀起了兩方激烈的辯論，一部分的人認為既然這個人類的化石都保存的這麼完整了，那就應該繼續保留他的完整性提供給後人瞻仰；另一部分的人則認為他們的職責就是應該分析所有他們發崛出來的遺物，就算是遺體也應該為過去的歷史做出貢獻。

就連他們現場的考古隊其實都有些糾結，被封存在裡頭的少年雖然是標誌性的存在，但是誰知道破開晶體後是否還能夠完整保存那具宛若沉眠不起的軀體？這個遺跡所帶給人不得其解的部分太多，令人沒法在心理拿個準應該怎麼做。

韓吉看著里維凝視著少年有些飄忽的視線，突然不懷好意地笑了起來，「你就說句實話，其實你也愛上這孩子了吧里維？你想吻醒被詛咒的王子嗎？」

「再繼續發癲下去我就要考慮讓艾爾文把你換走了，口味重也要有極限。」里維說，「在二千年以前這傢伙已經死透了。」

「是嗎？可是你看看，他的身體完全沒有死人的蒼白啊，看起來就像還像活著一樣。」又繞著晶體轉了一圈，韓吉著迷的將手放上冰涼的晶面，里維並沒有阻止他的舉動。「啊啊⋯⋯如果可以的話真希望可以親手摸摸這個孩子⋯⋯」

旁邊傳來禮貌性的敲門聲，里維回頭，正好見到阿爾敏與三笠還有三個分隊的小隊長魚貫走近在旁邊站了一列，「教授，信來了。」艾魯多說，領先上前把那封他們等候已久的指示信交給里維。

一時之間他們耳邊只聽的到紙張被劃破摩擦的聲響，里維閱讀完信，將信紙隨意的揉捏成一團，看向明顯是想要知道第一線消息的隊長們。若是說除了他以外有權第一時間知道上層指示的，就是眼前這群部下們了，「艾爾文的意思是把這傢伙先帶回去。看樣子他們是打算先讓媒體拍過癮了再把這傢伙拖出來。」

這不是什麼足夠意外的選項，只不過遺憾的還是佔大多數，離開此地意味著他們無法看著這個少年直到最後，這裡畢竟沒有足夠的設施因應各種突發狀況，或許這樣的結局對整個考古隊才是正確的。

沒有理會在一邊嚷嚷著誰也別想分開他與少年的韓吉，里維有些心情複雜的又看了一眼少年，說不上為什麼，他並不希望這個看起來絕沒超過16歲的孩子離開這宛若永眠的封印，繼續這樣永無止盡的深眠或許並不是糟糕的選項，他猶疑著，將手也放上了凹凸不平的晶體表面。

一抹流金在他的視線內一劃而過，里維睜大了眼。

「喂⋯⋯這傢伙，是不是張開了眼？」後頭，讓有些不太肯定的向其他隊長們求證，阿爾敏卻是一反之前乖順有禮的模樣，有些慌亂的撲了上來，突兀得就連三笠試圖阻擋他的動作都慢了一拍。

隨後而來，出乎意料之外的巨響伴隨著強大的風壓將所有人吹開，里維只直覺判斷出眼前的人類化石突然自爆，剩下的除了努力在強烈的氣流中穩住身體就已經費盡他所有的心思。

也幸虧晶體的體積過大，他們必須得將它安置在戶外，否則這麼猛烈的衝擊下來，他們好不容易在這一片荒林之中弄起來的安棲之所怕是得沒了，大家都得餐風露宿。

一片狼狽中，里維勉強撐起身體，他是暫時顧不上其他的隊員們的安危了，眼前的意外很可能讓他們幾年以來最重要的心血都付諸東流，人類的化石在各方面代表的意義太大了，若是就這樣毀損⋯⋯里維強迫自己屏除不必要的思緒，爆炸捲起了漩渦還有令人驚異的粉塵令肉眼所見一片白幕靄靄，踩著大大小小碎石的里維忽略了外圍的驚叫聲，潑開濃霧向他認為的中心走去。

某種腳步與金屬碰撞的聲音朝他直直衝來，里維剛判斷完方向，一個拳頭已經迎面朝他襲來，出乎意料的攻勢讓他只來的及將對方往旁一帶卸了力道，卻發覺雖然對方的攻擊猛烈，但是並沒有想像中有力。

留心到這點的里維往後一退，剛好又退離了對方掃腿的攻擊範圍，對方卻並沒有就此放棄，反而繼續欺上企圖將里維制服。幾下攻擊後里維基本可以確定對手的格鬥技可以說是箇中好手了，只可惜攻擊末尾的脫力大幅的阻礙對方發揮的空間。

要制服這傢伙並不困難，一旦下了決定，里維在又閃過對方下一次攻擊的時候給了對方一拳，順勢按著對方肩膀把他掄到地上扭住他的胳膊，雖然對方掙扎的厲害但是處於下風的他根本抵擋不了里維的制服，逐漸的停下徒勞的掙動。

霧慢慢散了，里維瞇細了眼睛，他以為他會看到一對野獸般的金色瞳仁，但是他只找到一雙綠色的眼，穿過阻擋視線的迷霧赤裸而震懾地朝他直射而來。

他是水晶裡的少年。

里維看著逐漸清晰的輪廓不再動作，無法言語的挫敗感與悲喜交加的感覺讓他遲疑的減輕了力道，任由方才還像是野獸般敏銳而危險的少年掙脫了自己的箝制，不退反進的伸手擁抱住自己的脖頸。

「利威爾兵長⋯⋯」

少年如此呼喚著陌生的稱呼，慢慢的放聲大哭了起來。

\---

玄乎地在眾人目光前復活的少年在擁著里維大哭一場後，便脫力般地直接陷入昏迷，讓措手不及的里維難得一反平時冷淡自制的模樣，攔腰抱起輕得不像話的少年急吼吼地把所有考古隊員都吼來安置珍貴的活化石－－或是少年，無論是哪一種稱呼，此刻安靜地躺在為他清空出來的床位上的人，對於整個考古隊員是個彌足珍饋的存在。

「如果這傢伙一直都這樣睡著不醒來的話，究竟會怎麼樣呢⋯⋯」

「或許會就這樣默默地死掉？那還不是回到原點了嗎.....話又說回來，你說人真的有可能從石頭裡面復活嗎？」

「可不可能我是不知道，問題就在於這傢伙是真的活過來了，考古歷史上可從來沒有過死人復活的案例⋯⋯」

「要是能對話就好了、起碼可以錄個影像存檔，我說該不會復活其實是那啥吧⋯⋯迴光返照？」

「哈哈⋯⋯如果是這樣的話，要是再挖出其他人類化石那這次可真的要想辦法錄下來了⋯⋯」

外頭考古隊員閒聊的聲音逐漸遠去，里維維持著半倚著牆凝視的姿勢靜靜看著韓吉替依舊沉睡著的少年換上點滴，一邊毛手毛腳的上下檢查著少年的身體，有些不耐煩地用腳尖擊打著地面。

「好啦好啦，我們都很寶貝這個小天使，你可以不要再拿眼神削我了。」大功告成的韓吉大笑幾聲，伸手替少年挹好被角，那動作對於習慣韓吉粗神經的人而言幾乎可算是溫柔至極，「就我看來就只是輕微的脫水脫力現象，不過這邊沒有什麼專業的，很難說有沒有其他問題，依我的意見還是送下山讓醫院來檢查會好一些⋯⋯」

剩下的話沒必要再多費唇舌，身為考古隊最高指揮的兩人都非常清楚，若是少年離開了這裡，那麼想要回少年的歸屬權必然不是由他們說了算，基於私心他們並不願這樣做，但是站在考古的專業角度上，僅僅留住少年的晶石，在設備不齊全的狀況下並不會有什麼實質的用處。

「說起來，已經聯絡過艾爾文了嗎？」

「君達下去了，快一點的話傍晚前就會回來。」山林裡面並不在一般電信通訊範圍內，他們這些考古隊員如果需要聯絡外界的人都必須到鄰近的村子借用電話或網路，雖然不太方便，但是對於目前的他們而言倒不在意這一點小小的時間。

「啊啊⋯⋯真希望這孩子會自己主動要求要留下來啊⋯⋯」韓吉再度異想天開起來，里維已經完全不想理會他了，只是走近伸手輕輕撥了少年額前的碎髮。

門外有人敲了敲門，是三笠來報告外頭已經清理乾淨了，後頭還跟著本周負責分析的副隊長納拿巴，「教授⋯⋯」

「嗯。」少年被安置好後，他身上那些看不出作用的裝置就被解了下來被拿去分析存檔了，大概是研究出什麼結果所以來彙報的吧，里維示意對方繼續說下去，卻不想又看到另一個人有些冒失的跑進了房間，皺起了眉。

「阿明，你在⋯⋯」三笠正要說什麼，停了下來，里維感覺自己的手指被抓住，低下頭來看見一對清澈的綠色眼眸正眨也不眨的看著他，這讓沒想到少年這麼快就清醒的所有人都愣在原地。

不知何時清醒的少年顫抖著唇張合了幾次，倒是沒再讓人措手不及的繼續哭泣，似乎因為看見里維而完全鬆懈了精神的少年開始環顧起四周，然後捕捉到站在門口的三人的人，突然激動的直起身體掀開被子就要下床。

「給我等一下、」里維下意識一巴掌就把少年的頭按回去，把對方重重的摔回床上，聽從了命令的少年不敢再亂動，只是韓吉突然像是接回了線大聲驚呼，那嗓門令里維想直接把他踹出房間保持清淨，「里維你這個老流氓對其他人就算了怎麼可以這樣粗暴對待我的小天使－－」

「韓吉小姐⋯⋯」少年苦笑著，然而這聲稱呼除了讓本就激動的韓吉更加興奮之外，里維則直接坐上少年的床沿，盯著他，「你剛剛叫他甚麼？」

「？？韓吉⋯⋯分隊長？」少年嚇了一跳，還是乖乖回答了，里維偏偏頭，「那你叫我什麼？」

「利威爾⋯⋯兵長？」

「不是利威爾，是里維，我的名字是里維‧法蘭茲。」糾正了少年的發音，里維看了眼似乎一頭霧水的其他人，站了起來。

「不管你是誰⋯⋯我想你現在必須要先理解一件事情。」里維的語氣不容置疑，「現在是西元2055年⋯⋯距離你生活的年代相距至少二千年以上，無論我們之間的任何人長得多像你認識的任何人，我們都不是你認識的那個人⋯⋯還有看清楚，韓吉的性別。」

少年像是聽不懂里維的話，先是緩慢地眨了眨眼，看了看里維又看了看依舊不安分的韓吉（他正扭捏著試圖掩蓋不存在的胸部），最後將視線放在一臉詫異的阿爾敏跟波瀾不驚的三笠臉上。

「米卡莎⋯⋯阿明⋯⋯？」

里維凝視著少年，難以判斷這樣簡單粗暴的剖析能得到少年什麼樣的答覆，必須鬆一口氣的是即使經過了二千年的時光，少年與他們的語言仍然得以溝通，然而時光是最難消除的隔閡，他只能看著少年茫然無措的眼神環顧四周，一一分割自己與記憶的距離。他壓下了心中對少年湧現的一些同情與憐憫。只有用最快的速度讓少年認清楚眼前的現實才是最正確的選擇，里維告誡自己，「如果你已經明白現在的狀況了，先報上名來吧。」

過了良久，久得讓里維以為少年或許又再度落淚哽噎得無法開口的時候，少年抬起頭來，嘴唇有些顫抖著，「如果是這樣的話⋯⋯那麼巨人呢？Wall‧Maria的奪還戰呢⋯⋯？」

「巨人？所以真的存在這種奇幻的生物？」多少知道一點民間傳說調查的納拿巴詫異地接口，韓吉跟里維對視了一眼，心照不宣的注意著少年專注的視線，阿爾敏站了出來接了話，「據我們所知世界並不存在巨人這樣的生物⋯⋯」他遲疑的停口，少年看著他的視線似乎有別於其他似是而非的人，顯得複雜許多。

「所以⋯⋯巨人已經完全被驅逐了嗎？」似乎自顧自地得到了結論，少年這次先是徵求的看了里維一眼，下了床走到窗邊。

他陌生的摸了摸鐵製的窗框與玻璃，凝視了一會兒窗外安寧的景象。

里維並不清楚少年藉由這樣的凝視可以從中理解什麼，或許他看到的是與千年前相差無幾的世界，或許他從中又可以明白到什麼不一樣，除了他自己以外，沒人知道超越了二千年的時空的少年所想要尋找的東西是什麼、又或者說他試圖緬懷什麼。

少年終於回過身來，赤裸著腳並攏立正站好，那就是一個標準的軍人站姿，毫無疑問接受過苛刻的訓練、驕傲而挺拔的身姿，並不是對著在場的任何一個人展露的姿態。

「850年第104期畢業訓練兵，從屬於調查兵團利威爾特殊作戰班的艾連‧耶格爾，向所有逝去的同伴致敬⋯⋯」少年的聲音顫抖著，里維可以從少年的表情看到一絲淚光，但是他並沒有流淚，他就像里維所知道所有驕傲的軍人一般，向著不知名的戰友們致上最後的敬意，所以他並沒有阻止少年的舉動，只是默默的看著少年左手背後，有力的捏緊右拳，鄭重地敲擊在心臟上。

「為所有向人類獻出的心臟！」

為所有死去的人們，獻上最後的敬意。

以最後一位向巨人獻上心臟的士兵的身分。

TBC


	3. 二、二千年前的戰爭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 再次提醒，此篇梗一共出自三篇：P站的”至兩千年後的你”、林夕然的”永遠的少年”以及NO桑的”鯨與海及那傢伙”，”永遠的少年”跟”鯨與海及那傢伙”真心好看跪求喜歡進擊艾連右側的請務必一定要看這兩篇!!!!!!!!(你夠  
> ※ 配對只會有利艾、讓艾、明艾、團艾  
> ※ 雖然想呸囉呸囉艾連天使，不過這篇實際上是在寫我自己對角色的認識及重新詮釋，通篇我流解釋如果有覺得不能接受的就請自行的⋯⋯(ry

「咳嗯⋯⋯這裡是漢娜，考古隊第二班隊員於西元2055年8月19日開始錄音，對象為遺跡第三號現場發現的化石少年⋯⋯」

「請問⋯⋯這是什麼呢？」

「啊、這個是錄音筆，可以把聲音儲存下來的工具，基於我們的工作內容，我們要用這個紀錄跟你的對話以作為留底，這樣可以嗎？」

「啊⋯⋯好的，請問我有需要做什麼嗎？」

「什麼都不用做喔，只要說說話就可以了，那麼你可以先來自我介紹一下嗎？」

「是的⋯⋯我的名字是艾連‧耶格爾，出身於瑪莉亞之牆南方的希干希納區，104期訓練兵團畢業生，從屬調查兵團的利威爾特殊作戰小班⋯⋯」

「啊⋯⋯等等、所以你是個士兵嗎？」

「是的，一般而言，只要滿十二歲的小孩都可以選擇加入訓練兵團從軍。」

「所以參軍的人很多？」

「是的⋯⋯但是被迫放棄的人也有很多。」

「當時的戰爭有那麼慘烈嗎？」

「是的，因為845年的時候，超大型巨人及鎧之巨人破壞了Wall‧Maria⋯⋯」

「啊請等等⋯⋯巨人？請問巨人到底是⋯⋯？」

「失禮了⋯⋯請問，現在的人真的不知道巨人嗎？」

「是的⋯⋯請問是否可以詳細的描述一下呢？請問你來自的二千年前的⋯⋯人類的敵人？」

「這個⋯⋯」

聲音停頓了一下，在一陣沙沙聲後，少年的聲音又響起了，「在我們所知道的歷史中⋯⋯在我出生前的一百多年以前，突然誕生了一種人類的天敵，人類的力量跟他們有著天壤之別，轉眼間人類就被逼迫到近乎滅絕的地步⋯⋯」

「倖存下來的人類，建立了三道圍牆，分別為Maria、Rose跟Sina，由此獲得了長達百年的和平，直到845年的時候⋯⋯」

\-----

老實說，對於現在眼前的情況，讓覺得非常頭痛。

水晶裡的少年已經清醒了的消息理所當然的不脛而走，他們小隊也從現場見證的阿爾敏跟三笠那裡得到證實，但是里維並未同意讓任何人接近少年，唯有他跟韓吉擁有自由出入那個房間的權利，雖然多數人對此都深惑不解，然而隨著發現少年而停滯的考古活動重新開始運作，他們也隨之忙碌了起來，很快就將這件事情暫且擱下不談。

毫無預警的，讓卻在第二天的時候收到里維的傳喚，單獨被叫進了那個閒人止步的房間。

安靜的室內裡少年穿著簡單的上衣與長褲，坐在床沿像是有些無聊時不時的晃著光裸的腳掌，里維看著他謹慎的關上房門，目光與少年重合在一起，雙方都愣了一下。

少年張開嘴似乎想要說什麼，但是他沒有發出聲音，讓並未從他的口型讀出發音，因為接下來里維的聲音吸走了他的注意力：「基爾斯坦，我記得你就學的時候唸的科系是醫學相關的？」

「是的。」讓點點頭，他從學醫跑到考古算不上什麼需要遮掩的事情，只是有些納悶被叫來確認這件事情的意義，「請問教授叫我來是？」

「有個任務。」里維漫不經心的說，「這傢伙叫做艾倫‧耶格爾⋯⋯」

「是艾連。」少年突然出聲，讓愣了好一會兒才察覺少年強調的不過是微妙的口音差異，里維也只是停頓了一下，像是警告的瞪了少年一眼後繼續說道，「這傢伙，接下來就先交給你看管了。」

「呃？」「哈？」

一瞬間讓懷疑自己聽錯了，但是看著少年同樣吃驚的表情，又讓他說不出的覺得彆扭，「教授，你的意思是⋯⋯」

「我知道了。」艾連出乎意料乾脆地同意了對方的決定，里維點點頭像是在讚許對方識相的反應，站了起來，「出來說話，我有事情要交代你。」

單方面達成某種共識的快速節奏令讓深感措手不及，不過他也只能摸摸鼻子乖乖的跟著負責人站到走廊上小心的關上房門，令所有考古隊員又敬又怕的里維半倚著牆面看著他，「第一件事情，無論那個傢伙說了什麼事情，你都要記住他說的人跟現在的你一點關係也沒有。」

⋯⋯什麼東西亂七八糟的？

大概是讓一頭霧水的模樣太過愚蠢，里維從鼻間輕輕的哼了一聲，「這兩天我試著試探他，這傢伙幾乎可以叫出整個考古隊所有人的名字。」

「這是⋯⋯什麼意思？」

「還不懂嗎？在這傢伙生存的年代裡面，有一批長相與我們一模一樣的人們跟他共同生活在一起。」

你知道這意味著什麼意思嗎？里維輕輕的說了一句，讓突然明白了里維想警告的事情，突如其來的發起冷汗。

讓自己並未信仰或皈依什麼宗教，但是他也多少接觸過一些宗教對於生死的解說論，但是若要說是輪迴轉世⋯⋯這也太過懸乎，雖然從化石之中重新復活的少年本身也是很離奇的存在之一，但若是整個考古隊生前都曾與少年有某種淵源⋯⋯

「第二件事情，我要你紀錄這傢伙對所有人的人際脈絡。」

「⋯⋯可是教授，這樣不會跟第一件事情衝突嗎？」

「我是讓你紀錄下來，不是讓你把自己代入進去。」里維說，讓尷尬的點點頭，「考古學家是最接近社會文化的科學家，但是不要忘記我們的本質仍然是考據所有確認存在過的事實，我們不是藝術創造者，不要讓這傢伙的過去影響到你自己，你的隊員也是一樣。」

讓點點頭，一下子對里維教授的某些質疑的念頭已經被拋得乾乾淨淨，這時候的他已經有些理解，為什麼艾爾文教授會獨排眾議硬是要將里維安插進這次的考古行動裡面。

「第三件事情，我需要借用你的教授的資源，能幫我聯絡嗎。」

「可是艾爾文教授不是說⋯⋯？」

「情況有變，」里維說，「這傢伙既然自己從石頭裡出來了，沒理由還要照之前的想法交給別人處置，先不說這史無前例的死者復活，人道上不如先建立信任感，主動權才能握在我們的手上。」

讓聽話的點點頭，有些呆滯的跟里維對視了兩秒以後突然回過神，里維依舊是皺著眉頭看起來不太高興的模樣，「怎麼？有話快說。」

讓遲疑的張了嘴，說出口的話從原本的疑惑生生的轉了彎，「明白了，教授，我會先帶他跟我們小隊一起活動，這樣可以嗎？」

保母就保母吧，往好處想這個保母可是有40多個人都想爭取的名額，偏偏平白無故的落到他的身上⋯⋯真不知道是走了什麼狗屎運。

於是回到最開始的時候，里維又進房門跟艾連叮囑了幾句話後才終於瀟灑的走人，留下讓跟少年默默的對視著，原先就冷清的場面頓時降到最低點。

琢磨著少年可能怕生不願意先開口，讓拍拍腦袋強笑著開口，「你－－」「你－－」

同時開口的兩個人都一頓，不約而同的停了下來，最後是讓說，「你先說吧。」

少年睜著大大的貓眼看著他，不得不說光看他這樣的容貌，把他當成12歲的小學生或許都會有人相信，除了少年看起來鍛鍊得結實精瘦的身軀，讓有些分神的想著，目光依舊直視著他的艾連突然噗哧一笑，「就這點看起來還真的是一模一樣啊。」

仔細聽起來少年的口音跟現在語言的發音似乎略有不同，但是起碼還能正常溝通，讓很快就把這件不重要的小發現給拋到腦後，有些疑惑的皺起眉：「什麼？」

「沒什麼，只是想到一個跟你一模一樣的人。」少年說，讓搔搔後腦勺，沒想到這麼快就直接遇上里維給的第一條警告，「兵⋯⋯利、里維先生說的話我還記得，你們已經不是我認識過的那人了⋯⋯所以我應該怎麼稱呼你？」

「叫我讓就可以了。」讓說，少年輕輕的低咕著"連名字都一樣啊"，輕巧的落到地板上，讓看著他輕盈的動作，想到許多人繪聲繪影的描述著剛清醒便脫力暈倒在教授懷裡的少年，有些好奇的問道，「你現在感覺如何？」

「好的不能再好了。」艾連給了他一個大大的微笑，「嗯、真怪，由你來問這個問題。」

讓皺起眉，覺得自己有些被冒犯卻又被勾起了好奇心，明知道不能對少年口中的前世幻影太過在意，但還是忍不住開口，「你認識的那個⋯⋯像我的人，是怎麼樣的傢伙啊？」

「嗯⋯⋯」少年偏了偏頭，「麻煩的傢伙，老是喜歡找碴的人？」

讓被嗆了一下，臉色頓時古怪起來，艾連看著讓有些吃鱉的表情，淘氣的笑笑，「開玩笑的，不過你確定你真的想知道嗎？根據兵⋯⋯里維教授的說法，那些事情已經跟現在的你們完全沒有關係了喔？」

「你都聽到啦？」讓尷尬的別開視線，艾連聳聳肩，「沒有，但是多少猜的到吧？我也認為你們還是什麼都不要知道最好⋯⋯不過了解這一切好像是你們的工作，如果幫的上忙的話我會說的，只要是你們的要求。」

讓遲疑了一下，嚴格說起來，這並不在里維交代他的事項範圍內，甚至有些越界了－－最後是好奇心壓倒了一切，得到肯定的答案的艾連思考了一下，露出了平和的微笑，「我認識的讓，雖然有時候有點莫名其秒，還老是喜歡找我吵架⋯⋯但是是一個很好的團長，嗯、我們之間算不上朋友吧，但是他讓我願意把自己的性命交給他，是個值得信賴的夥伴。」

意外是個評價不錯的人，讓看著少年直率的眼神晃神想著，原先對少年不怎麼端正的評價頓時有些偏頗起來，直到少年的聲音打斷了他的思考，「讓，我又不是在說現在的你，你在臉紅什麼？」

⋯⋯⋯⋯

讓抹了把臉，他要收回前言，他真的跟這傢伙完全合不來，絕對、肯定。

\------

「－－所以說，事情就是這樣。」讓潦草的下了結論，環顧著他為數不多的小隊成員，皺起了眉頭，「萊納那傢伙呢？」

「被韓吉教授抓壯丁去了。」馬爾可回他，好奇但友善地頻頻朝讓身後張望著，「你說艾連⋯⋯是叫這名字吧？會暫時待在我們的隊上，那他人呢？」

「剛剛教授安排了漢娜跟他做訪談跟記錄，晚點就過來。」 讓說，不出意料的聽到眾人有些失望的嘆息，「好了，總之該做的事還是得辦完⋯⋯」

後勤說到底就是負責打理包辦其他正式考古工作以外的所有雜事，況且還有對工作以及整潔一絲不苟的上司，略微整理了所有代辦事項也費了不少時間，不過即使個人都已經領了自己該辦的任務卻沒人急著離開，當然，磨蹭的理由所有人都心知肚明。

直到門外終於傳來了敲門聲，距離門最近的莎夏一馬當先的拉開門，讓站在門板前的少年楞了一下，脫口而出，「莎夏？」

讓走上前擠開也楞住的隊員，卻意外看到三隊的漢娜兀自站在艾連身後想著什麼出了神，「漢娜？還有什麼事嗎？」

「噢⋯⋯讓、」漢娜被這樣一問才回過神，有些居促的搖搖頭，「不，沒什麼⋯⋯那麼艾連就交給你們，我先去找里維教授了。」

讓點點頭，有些疑惑的看著失神落魄離開的女性背影，回頭關上門便看到已經被眾人圍中間的少年睜著眼睛看著他的模樣，少年對自己無形的依賴令他有些手足無措跟⋯⋯安心？

「呃、我想你已經認識完我們小隊的人了？」讓看著艾連點點頭，又抿著嘴搖搖頭，「我⋯⋯曾經認識過他們。」

然而少年的綠色眼睛並無激烈的波動，只是帶著懷念的神情一一掃過所有人的臉龐，「馬可⋯⋯弗朗茲、布萊恩、愛迪……」他語氣輕柔的念過所有與他對上視線之人的名字，對他們驚奇的表情視而不見，直到最後兩個名字，「⋯米卡莎⋯⋯阿明。」

不是阿爾敏，而是阿明。

三笠的黑瞳在接觸少年的視線時罕見的出現波動，而不被稱呼全名僅僅是呼喚暱稱的阿爾敏有些激動的想開口：「我⋯⋯」

「我的天呀，」有人說，「原來世界上真的有前世今生這回事。」

這句話彷彿開啟了什麼開關，一瞬間所有人像是炸開了鍋一般七嘴八舌了起來，讓本能的把話題重心的少年攔到自己的背後，有些暗惱這些人轉眼間便忽略了里維的警告－－雖然他也理解他們好奇的原因。

「大家、冷靜點，你們嚇到小朋友啦。」馬爾可算是其中尚存一絲理智的人，只是他的話語被"小朋友"抗議了：「我不是小朋友。」

「是是、你不是小朋友。」讓敷衍他，不得已只好搬出里維教授的名號才讓這些人消停些，但是少年不知道為什麼拉住他的手腕，非常堅持。「我不是小朋友。」

眾人面面相覷，對於少年的態度感到懷疑，還有人繞著少年走了兩圈，「你看起來最多16歲。」

「我⋯⋯」少年似乎本來想說些什麼，但是最後開口時自己也帶著不確信的語氣，「我進入兵團時已經15歲了⋯⋯直到我被⋯⋯我應該至少也有20多歲。」

「為什麼是這麼不確定的說法？」讓皺起眉頭，阿爾敏看著艾連露出茫然的表情，打著圓場：「但艾連現在還沒有做過身體檢查吧，畢竟是從那種特殊的狀態下甦醒，記憶會混亂也是有可能的，還是等教授他們正式的筆錄之後再來討論這件事情吧？」

有部分人發出失望的呻吟，但大體上滿足了好奇心的隊友們終於三三兩兩地離開去做自己的工作了，最後離開的米娜好心幫他搬了一張椅子讓他坐下後才離開，讓則半靠在桌邊，看著艾連慢慢揉著太陽穴，「你沒事吧？」

「我不知道⋯⋯」少年轉而半趴在桌面上，「我甚至不記得為什麼會變成現在這個樣子了⋯⋯」

「剛剛漢娜跟教授他們⋯⋯」讓忍不住想將問題繼續下去的好奇心，然而看著艾連抱頭痛苦回憶的表情，他生硬的把話吞了回去，「別想了，時間都已經錯過這麼漫長的時間，等你想得起來再談就好。」

畢竟人現在還活生生的站在這裡，只要人還能吃飯睡覺思考交流，等到時機到了他們自然有機會從少年的嘴裡挖出他們想要的東西，若是少年真的見證過所有的一切的話－－

－－見證過一切？

讓飛速思考的腦袋停頓了一下，產生了一股微小卻堅定的疑惑。

－－為什麼我會覺得，這個傢伙見證過一切？

他或許只是一個普通的少年，或許是過往文明中被推上絞刑台的犧牲者，或許只是被憑弔起來的戰士⋯⋯

「讓、讓⋯！」少年的聲音打斷了他的注意力，讓有些呆滯的看著少年嘴唇開開闔闔，「什麼？」

「你⋯⋯」正當他重新組織語言時，讓腰間的對講機響了起來，里維的聲音從中冷漠的傳出，「基爾斯坦，帶艾連過來第一研究室。」

\-----

由考古二隊負責的第一研究室裡面被收拾得整整齊齊，桌椅都被挪了開來，為的是將奇怪的長型箱盒有條有序的擺放著照相以做為紀錄存證。

當讓跟艾連抵達的時候其中一個箱盒已經被拆開，裡頭的零件同樣被整整齊齊排列著標上號碼，站在門口的妮法看到他們活潑的揮揮手並讓他們進去，不一會兒里維就走到他們兩人中間，「說明一下吧，艾連。」他用下巴指指地上攤了一地的鐵製機械，「這個東西究竟是甚麼？」

「……立體機動裝置，先生。」艾連說，快步走上前，動作靈活的將拆解開來的裝置重新拼裝回去，「這是……我們在對抗巨人最大的武器。」

「巨人？」自從遇上少年之後讓經常沒有進入狀況，只能疑惑的看向里維，教授大概是已經了解過少年生存的年代，並未理會其他隊員好奇的視線，「它應該怎麼使用？」

少年摸索了一會兒裝置，跪在地上抬眼看著最高負責人，「請問我的衣服放在哪裡？」

少年身上的衣物畢竟是二千年前的古物，丟棄什麼是絕對不被允許的，其他的隊員聽循里維的指示將少年的衣服取來交與他，艾連很快就從那些衣服之中揀選出一條又一條不明用途的皮帶，接著就把皮帶給重新綑回了……身上？

「……不行。」就在大夥兒對於少年的舉動好奇又興奮，甚至還想找攝影來把少年的舉動錄下的時候，艾連鬆手讓胸前的皮帶鬆垮的垂落，那裡有很明顯被剪開的痕跡，「這樣我沒辦法使用立體機動裝置。」

「有一定需要用……示範嗎？」讓將隱忍已久的疑惑問出口，艾連看向他聳聳肩，「我想直接示範你們會比較清楚……畢竟現在已經沒有巨人的存在了，那麼不需要飛翔的你們大概不太容易理解這些傢伙的重要性。」

「在說明之前，你可不可以先解釋一下，巨人到底是什麼？」有隊員忍不住開口問道，艾連眨了眨眼睛，「巨人是⋯⋯人類一直以來的敵人。」

「一般的巨人身高在3到15米之間不等，普遍都有著男性的外觀……在我出生的一百年前左右突然在歷史上出現，幾乎將人類逼至瀕臨滅絕的程度。」

「巨人殺人？」太過天方夜譚的怪說令所有人都愣了一愣，在他們所認知的概念上人類幾乎滅絕實在是很不可思議的說法，艾連搖搖頭，「準確的來說－－他們吃人，巨人對其他的生物連看都不會多看一眼，但是他們會主動追尋人類的蹤跡⋯⋯」

「吃人⋯⋯」有人吐了舌頭，開玩笑地說笑著，「真虧他們吃的下去，人類可是數一數二沒肉的生物，光是骨頭就－－」

「很遺憾的是，巨人吃人並非為了消化他們，」艾連語氣冰冷的打斷他的話，併發著隱隱怒意的眼神帶著上過戰場才有的凜冽，「瀕臨滅絕的人類即使躲在三道牆之內與巨人阻絕了將近百年，都未曾看到他們的絕跡⋯⋯而且巨人並沒有消化的器官。」

「那他們吃進去幹嘛？」研究員近乎呆滯的反問了，艾連沉默了一下，「為了殺戮吧⋯⋯大概。」

室內頓時陷入令人尷尬的沉默，里維清了清喉嚨，「閒聊的話題結束，你還沒解釋這個裝置的作用。」

「⋯⋯就是直面上的意思，立體機動裝置，立體活動機動裝置。」艾連說，將匡噹匡噹作響的鐵盒扣在皮帶上固定在兩腿外側（好吧，至少讓現在確定這些皮帶不是拿來作什麼糟糕的用途了），「用填充瓦斯噴出氣體配合錨準拉線，可以依附高樓或樹木進行移動⋯⋯因為巨人的弱點只有後頸處長約一尺、寬五釐米的部位是致命點，再配合裡面的刀刃才能有效的消滅巨人。」艾連說著，動作靈活的示範了刀刃拆裝以及錨點控制的操作方法，很快的對此入了迷的考古隊員們便把剛剛的尷尬拋到腦後，興致勃勃的圍著艾連討論了起來，還拿著皮帶研究了半天決定再為少年打造一套一模一樣的皮帶，好見識一下立體機動裝置真正使用的英姿。

讓原先也對於艾連身上的裝置倍感興趣，但是他的思緒卻一直飄向里維的方向，有些猶豫要不要將剛剛少年的事情報告給他知道，直覺告訴讓從方才的記憶障礙來看，艾連的身體一定有哪裡不對勁的地方，雖然不知道體檢後能從少年的身上得到什麼資訊，但從出土開始處處都透露著謎團的少年士兵，或許里維教授才更能從這些細節裡評斷——

但是里維已經不在了。

察覺到這一點的時候，讓有些驚訝的轉過身掃視過整個研究室，里維教授確實已經離開了這個研究室，讓人無所覺察的行動或許很符合里維一向給人的神秘感，但是讓明顯從這一次的缺席感覺到什麼不對勁的地方。

「讓？」艾連呼喚他，讓回過頭，看到少年似乎有些疑惑的神情，「你怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」讓直覺地回應，「我想找里維教授⋯⋯教授是什麼時候離開的，你們有人看到嗎？」

二隊的人面面相覷，就連最嚴謹的里柯都差點沒反應過來，「我也沒注意到⋯⋯或許教授只是剛好有別的事情要忙所以離開？」

讓簇起眉頭，暫時離開卻沒有留下任何交代？

「艾連，我要先離開⋯⋯」

「我要跟你一起去。」

「不用，那些人還想問你問題呢，我等會就回來了。」讓指指二隊的考古隊員，佩特拉甚至還對著他拍拍胸脯表達絕對不會放走艾連的意志⋯⋯讓在心理默默抹了把冷汗。

「利⋯里維教授讓我跟著你的。」艾連搬出長官的名號堅持己見。真是頑固的傢伙，讓抓抓後腦杓。「我只是暫時當你的保母而已，不需要24小時都黏在一起⋯⋯你還說你已經二十歲了，是離不開老媽的跟屁蟲嗎？」

其實衝動的說完最後一句話讓就後悔了，不知道為什麼每次看見少年這樣執拗堅定的眼神就讓他忍不住想要潑他冷水的衝動，而少年也的確為了這樣針鋒相對的話語激動起來，「你才離不開媽媽呢讓寶——」

一旁圍觀兩人鬥嘴的考古二隊開始鼓噪著起哄，讓抹了把臉控制住自己莫名火大的衝動，「誰是讓寶啊不要把不知道死去多久的傢伙做過的事情按到我頭上，現在跟你們那時已經完全不一樣了，現在是個和—平—的—年—代——」

少年的表情突然空白了一瞬，在意識到再一次說錯話以前埃魯多一把勾住讓的脖子搶過話頭，「好了好了，讓說的也沒錯，總不能一直讓一隊獨佔艾連你啊，多少也給我們一點機會吧？」

「我⋯⋯」

儘管二隊的人七嘴八舌地在旁邊幫腔著，甚至開始給讓遞眼神讓他趕緊滾該幹麻就去幹麻去，但是少年根本不予理會，他甚至連還勾著讓的脖子的艾魯多都未多瞧一眼，眼神始終執著的盯著他的看護人。

『那傢伙，知道我們所有人的名字。』

『還不懂嗎？在這傢伙生存的年代裡面，有一批長相與我們一模一樣的人們跟他共同生活在一起。』

「里維教授說過，你能說出所有考古隊的名字，他們也有形似你認識過的人吧？」鬼使神差的，讓開口問道，「為什麼是我？」

明明一開始艾連就對里維充滿依戀、花最多時間看著他的也是兩位教授，但是里維教授不在他第一個並不是尋找他，而是要跟在自己的身旁，讓突兀的在心中掠過了少年敘述的話語：『嗯、我們之間算不上朋友吧，但是他讓我願意把自己的性命交給他，是個值得信賴的夥伴。』

「你認識的那個讓⋯⋯他最後的、下場如何？」

艾連突然睜大了眼睛，似是驚愕又似是意外的看著讓，令人屏息的沉默後，他突然笑了起來，就像是硬是拉起嘴角繃出一個苦笑，「病死的啦，真可惜不是像英雄那樣的英勇戰亡呢。」

所以說不知道並不是什麼壞事⋯⋯餘下的話語止於少年抿緊的唇內，但是這樣的回答反而令讓鬆了一口氣，說不上為什麼，看艾連神經兮兮的模樣，會讓他有種二千年前的戰爭尚未終結的錯覺－－誠然，那一切理當止步於時光的潮流之中。

回想起剛剛疑神疑鬼的態度，讓無奈的發覺繼續待在這裡只會顯得自己更加困窘或者引來更多仇恨，他又作勢瞪了艾連一眼，頗有些遷怒的味道，「總之，我有點正事要找里維教授，去去就回，艾連先拜託給你們一下，里維教授應該跟你們講過禁止事項了。」

「知道知道，正式的口述要等教授在場，遊走在禁令邊緣你還真好意思說。」歐魯歐啐了一聲，馬上被其他隊員笑嘻嘻地擠兌，艾連雖然還心有不甘的想說點什麼，但看著擠到自己面前，有著溫暖如日光橘髮的女性，艾連終究被拉著手留在研究室內。

「記得多交點好朋友啊，艾連寶寶。」打開門出去以前，讓還是沒忍住又挑釁了一句，看到少年怒瞪向他的漂亮綠色貓眼才心滿意足的關上門，老是想著要讓對方吃鱉這樣真的挺幼稚的，不過讓才不在乎，或者說跟少年這樣針鋒相對的態度才令他在與少年相處的過程不會覺得尷尬。少年的模樣、停止生長的年齡、遺失在二千年前的記憶－－他並不是憐憫那樣的境遇，只是拿捏不住與少年相處的分寸罷了，讓暗暗的想到，卻又隱約覺得自己或許可以再做得更好一些。

況且他明明就很想念他們，跟著自己不過是逃避的藉口罷了。

看著少年凝視著佩特拉艾魯多他們垂下的眼眸，讓幾乎瞬間就明白了這樣的情感。

獨自走到故事終端，卻未能看到結局的少年，如果要在這個時代活下去，就必須得跨越這樣的⋯⋯遺憾才行。

即使將傷口血淋淋的刨開來攤在日光下，即使留下的是醜陋的傷疤。

他強迫自己不再多想，轉頭朝著里維教授的研究室走去。

\-----

「可惡、艾連·耶格爾－－！！！」讓跌跌撞撞地向著牆外奔跑著，準確來說，向著城牆上正與眾多巨人廝殺的巨人同伴跑去。

馬匹早就在一片混戰之中飽受驚嚇不知道逃竄去哪裡了，起碼現在的讓也顧不上自己的愛馬會在哪，頭腦的高熱正嚴重的阻礙他正常思考的能力，能撐著發暈的腦袋腰腹的重傷奔跑在一片狼藉的戰圈之中，讓覺得一生之中肯定不會再有比這更慘絕人寰的困境了——當然、他並不排除這或許會是他最後一次經歷的戰場，又有誰能夠料到曾經充滿希望的未來會是如今的慘況呢？

而足夠令他覺得幸運的是，起碼現在人群的注意力跟巨人的注意力都被艾連牽動著無暇顧及旁邊渺小的存在，同樣令人不幸的是這樣的窘況讓根本沒有辦法將自己剛剛推斷出來的驚人事實告知最重要的當事人艾連，調查兵團早已不同於以往，更別提好戰者主動挑起的分裂以及牆外的威脅，各式各樣狗屁倒灶的事情令讓想大聲罵娘、痛苦嘶吼、悲嚎尖叫——然而他還沒有權利這樣做，至少要等他告訴艾連——

然而他的好運似乎終於走到了盡頭。

汗水與高溫模糊的視線之內，讓很緩慢的才察覺到剛剛似乎有一塊看不清的黑影迅速的竄過他的視野，那肯定是什麼人躲避著他的視角做出的規避，只是等他反應過來的時候已經太遲。突然的劇痛襲擊了他的左腿，讓只能發出不成調的痛呼，狼狽的順著慣性幾乎用滾的方式摔倒在地，疼痛就像眼前蔓延開來的鮮血，模糊了視線的邊境，卻又無比清晰的勾勒出所有的一切。

讓大口大口的喘著氣，他的大腿上插著一柄半斷的刀刃，鋒利的黑鋼是如此地熟悉，卻又如此地令人痛苦難耐，讓只確認了傷口一眼就果斷的撐起自己的身體，已經沒時間考慮是否要將沒入身體的刀刃拔出，當然，他也沒那個力氣，他所做的也僅僅只是確認，畢竟他心中還有比自身更加重要的——

「停下吧，讓。」有個熟悉的聲音像是從遙遠的地方傳來，讓咬緊牙關嘲諷的冷笑一聲，重新搖搖晃晃的將自己倚靠著牆面站起，儘管每一步都帶著鑽心的疼痛，但他依舊走著，彷彿對於身後的呼喚渾然不覺，「停下吧讓，現在如果回頭，你還有活下來的機會——」

「然後等著跟剩下那些人一樣嗎？只能乖乖變成巨人或者是像外面的那些傢伙一樣，那樣我們即使走出了牆又有甚麼差別？」讓停下了，雖然每一個字都是從咬緊牙關的齒縫中迸出，但是他的心情卻不再焦急慌張，或許是心中的某一處明白了自己最後的終局了吧，讓終於停下了前進的步伐，「曾經是獵物的我們，曾經以為可以成為獵人的我們⋯⋯結果到頭來我們還是只有兩種下場可以選擇，說真的，雖然哪一種結局我都不想要，但是這再也不重要了⋯⋯我只是想知道，你到底是站在哪一邊的？」

「——這很重要嗎？你也看到了，就算沒有巨人，到頭來我們終究還是要互相廝殺的⋯⋯我只是想保護——」

「夠了！別再把艾連當成你們的附屬品，他可是連利威爾兵長都馴服不了的怪物！！」讓低吼了一聲，搖搖欲墜地緊貼著牆壁慢慢滑坐到地上，「保護？這算什麼保護？別忘了他的誓言，只要他還活著，那就誰也別想將他從這個執念中解放出來，直到⋯⋯」

「讓，你不會懂的，只有艾連活下來、」

「我他媽當然不會懂你們這些喪心病狂的傢伙到底在思考什麼鳥事。」讓說，在心裡暗暗的苦笑著，他的眼前已經被黑紅斑駁的色塊占據了所有的視線，發熱的身體更是使不出半點力氣，冷卻下來的腦子也陷入昏沉的狀態，這是體力已經到達極限的徵兆了，而他也很清楚，在這樣的地方昏死過去的下場，而他只期盼著，只要擁有那雙金色眼瞳的怪獸只要能看過來一眼⋯⋯

只要一眼就好－－

或許是心中最誠摯的祈願勝過了一切，讓在逐漸模糊的視線中對上了一片明亮的金黃色，如蜂蜜般濃郁純淨、如日光般刺目耀眼－－他似乎聽見巨人發出了悲慟的怒吼，更多的煙霧從瀕死的巨人身上大量的散出，而穿越了重重迷霧向他奔跑而來的同伴令讓發出了嘆息般的呻吟。

真是遜透了，被你看到這樣的我。

回想起來，似乎每一次每一次，我們都是用如此狼狽的姿態面對著彼此，然後只能相視苦笑，咬牙跨越那些將我們遍體麟傷的荊棘高牆。

只是如今，終於也有我跨不過去的那天了。

在萬物被一片黑暗籠罩的最後，讓也說不出來是對誰撐起了無奈的微笑，只是盡力的扭動著嘴唇，用著最後的力氣－－

「很遺憾我必須這樣做，再見了，讓。」

『別哭，艾連。』

槍響。

TBC


	4. 三、二千年前的城市

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 再次提醒，此篇梗一共出自三篇：P站的”至兩千年後的你”、林夕然的”永遠的少年”以及NO桑的”鯨與海及那傢伙”，”永遠的少年”跟”鯨與海及那傢伙”真心好看跪求喜歡進擊艾連右側的請務必一定要看這兩篇!!!!!!!!(你夠  
> ※ 配對只會有利艾、讓艾、明艾、團艾

三、二千年前的城市

啊啊、又來了。

里維散漫著思緒，似是看著眼前突兀出現的幻覺，卻又似乎什麼也沒看進眼底。有別於平常正經的坐姿，歪坐在椅子上的他只是捏著水杯抿了一口茶水，漫不經心的想著這樣的日子究竟什麼時候才會到頭呢？

在他人的眼前或許里維只是盯著一張雙人座的沙發及矮桌在發愣，但是在里維的眼裡，那張沙發並不是空無一人的，一個穿著與少年如出一轍的卡其色軍制服，與自己長的並無二致的幻影就坐在那張沙發上，用著與自己相仿的動作喝茶，他們的距離其實很遠，但是里維確信自己從那個幻影的視線中捕捉出一股刻意壓抑後的波瀾不驚，他毫不訝異為何自己可以從那張面無表情的臉孔理解出什麼，或許是因為他就是自己吧，里維雖然從未皈依信仰，卻從不懷疑自己的直覺。

『利威爾。』

他低聲念著似是而非的名字，如此相似，卻又如此不同，里維又想到了少年在自己駁斥他時突然流露出的錯愕與僵硬，那種彷彿被再度劃開傷口的惶然無措令里維感到煩躁，理智明白那是錯的，但是每次看著少年帶著探詢意味的目光時，他很難克制自己不往少年與曾經的『自己』之間的關係加以揣測。

里維不是沒有試圖打散那些幻覺，或者是乾脆將所有視而不見，只是很快的他就察覺了，那些再不想見到的片段畫面終究還是成為了記憶的一部分，就像是老套的肥皂劇一般在深夜的夢境裡一遍遍的輪迴。

儘管現在他可以讓自己保持心情在旁觀者的角度上漠視著一切，但是隨之而來更多的疑惑讓他陷入無解的謎團，他幾乎可以確信能見到幻覺的人只有自己，但是為什麼只有他會看到這些呢？

另一個看起來異常熟悉的幻影出現了，里維放下茶杯時並沒有刻意控制力道，瓷器碰撞發出了響亮的敲擊聲。

綠色眼睛的少年看起來十分兢兢業業捧著茶壺侍立在一旁，里維看著『利威爾』在桌面上翻閱著文件，偶爾會抬頭讓少年說幾句話或是讓他再為自己添加茶水。

那樣的情景看起來就是很稀疏平常的日常瑣事，就如同看到現在每段幻視給他的感覺，里維還等著其他的場景，例如更多『戰友』的幻影、少年的戰鬥、甚至是那些『巨人』⋯⋯但是沒有，除了『利威爾』與『艾連』之間看似生疏卻又親暱的日常，什麼都沒有。幻覺就跟出現時一般突兀地消失了，里維到此時才長長的吁了口氣，動了動肩膀鬆脫僵硬的肩胛骨，重新開始思考起在被幻影打斷前接下來預定的行程。

⋯⋯說起來，之前基爾斯坦說了什麼來著⋯⋯

里維往前走了幾步，又突然佇立在原地不動了。

這一次並不僅僅只是突兀出現在眼前的幻影。

一眨眼間便身處在完全陌生擺設的室內，諒是里維也沒反應過來愣了一下，直覺告訴他這同樣是一個幻覺，但是詭異的是，他目前所見的幻覺從來沒讓他……彷彿穿越了時空一般，昏暗的室內沒有一扇窗戶，沉重的石塊構成的光禿牆面燃著房內唯一的照明，一張老舊書桌、木椅，以及更加破爛的衣櫃就是這房間所有的家具，與之相比就連最低等的賓館套房都像是豪華的度假飯店一般。

在離火炬最遙遠的牆邊有著一張床，里維看著簡單襯衫長褲的『利威爾』走過了自己面前，悄然無聲的站到了床邊。

不知不覺間他也走到了彷彿與黑暗融為一體的那個角落靜靜的觀看著，看著利威爾慢慢的掀開白色的被單，凝視著覆在底下的人。

里維覺得自己似乎看到了血的顏色，但是眨了眨眼，床單籠罩著只是很普通在睡覺的『艾連』，麥色肌膚上面沒有一絲一毫的疤痕，就連呼吸也是平緩悠長——但是看著這樣安穩沉睡的少年，里維打從心底激起一陣雞皮疙瘩。

他分明覺得自己看到的是少年被斬斷的手腕，穿透過肋骨的尖刺反射著異常銳利的光芒、鞭痕、燙痕、更多密密麻麻一眼望去甚至無法分辨是怎麼造成的傷口，然後物體的輪廓模糊了，只剩下刺目的鮮紅色－－幻覺之中看到另一種幻覺是什麼概念？里維並不在意這其中的古怪，他只是突然被一股憤怒擄惑了心臟，痛恨著這殘酷的現實、不講理的世界、還有身在漩渦中心的自己，終究誰也——

『利威爾』維持著他面不改色的冷靜，鬆鬆的指頭彷彿昭示著他並無所謂的心思，只是輕輕的拂上少年的額間，停下來。

「艾連。」柔和的根本不像里維的氣音這樣說著。

艾連。

那只是一個很柔軟的呼喚，彷彿呼喚著捧在掌心易碎的珍寶，連一個呼吸的震動都捨不得施予少年。

黑髮的男人的眼睛眨也不眨，就這樣凝視著少年慢慢彎低，抿起的唇彷彿帶著些許遲疑，若即若離的停在少年的鼻前，隨著少年逐漸長開的輪廓彷彿在摩娑著徘徊。

那是只隔著一根指頭就能觸碰的距離，看起來是那麼的近，卻又那麼的遠。

利威爾突然站直了身子，黑色的眼睛眨也不眨的看著少年安睡的面容。

里維看著利威爾轉過身子，乾脆俐落頭也不回的大步離去，他隨之站到了利威爾剛剛的位置，低下頭。

「⋯⋯艾連⋯⋯？」里維喃喃地複述了簡單的音符，柔軟的音節停留在舌尖流轉，里維想到了此時正掩蓋在微微震動的眼瞼下，少年翠綠的眼眸——

他的眼前突然一黑，很多不同的畫面飛速掠過他的眼前，但是那些閃現的幻覺不過眨眼的瞬間便連同少年一起消失得乾乾淨淨。

里維突然偋住呼吸直起身子，甚至往後倒退了兩步，眼底浮現了一股不可置信的神色。

雖然他看到的並不完全而且過於零碎——但是憑藉著那些殘缺的碎片他突然明白了，關於『利威爾』舉動的意義。

—————————————————

不知不覺間，從少年甦醒後加入考古隊也有三天的時間了。

整體上來說除了多一張嘴吃飯以外似乎與原先的考古活動未有其他不同，少年只有在第二天的正式筆錄中交代了曾經存在過的時空背景，之後卻再也無法有系統的回憶15歲過後在兵團裡成長征戰的一生，彷彿存在在少年身上的時間已在15歲那年被凍結了似的，剩下的記憶化為碎片隱藏在無人可尋的角落。

與考古隊員之間的人際脈絡梳理也進行得斷斷續續，主要是因為第一分隊正好處於後勤的階段，除了用餐時間還可能見到多一點人，其他時間都四散在考古現場或研究室各地支援，然而獲得了珍貴的少年的考古隊現在的心情早已不同於以往，有著活字典也就不再執著於拼湊那些可能是文物的碎片，轉而希望在少年的幫助下能把這附近一里的土地還原舊有的城市容貌。

當艾連被讓領著走進會議室的時候里維正俯身在桌面上亂七八糟攤開的大地圖上畫著標示，而不知是忙裡偷閒還是確實有要務在身的韓吉則從不知哪裡的角落蹦出來，跳到艾連前面：「主角可終於來啦——艾連你想我嗎我可想你了——」

少年彎著眼睛對著最高負責人之一無奈笑笑，旁邊的讓暗地裡翻了白眼——韓吉教授做為化學分析主修的鑑定專家，雖然每天都被自家副手跟各種實驗數據批核檢驗追著跑，但他每天總能抓到幾次機會纏著艾連噓寒問暖多方套話，讓見他的頻率都要比自家隊員還來的高了，熱情程度簡直要立志要改行做心理研究記憶分析的節奏。

韓吉沒得到正面回應也不糾纏，或者是因為少年的眼睛已經無法克制的往看起來波瀾不驚的里維身上瞄，也真虧里維還能頭也不抬地繼續拿筆在地圖上落點，雖然只有他自己知道，他的手心已經出了汗，握起筆來有些滑膩，有幾次都差點讓筆給滑了下去。

「那麼教授，我先離開去接這周的補給了。」讓看看手錶的時間這樣說道，里維點點頭，「匹克希斯教授有新的消息嗎？」

「兩天後可以在附近的醫院碰面，借用設備應該沒有問題。」讓瞥了一眼艾連，少年不知為何又回復了中規中矩的軍人站姿，但態度還是比較輕鬆平和的，「但是媒體方面⋯⋯」

「讓伊安跟里柯擬一下新聞稿，」里維放下筆揉揉眉頭，「明天開始要輪班了吧？明天開始這傢伙先跟著我去現場，你先恢復原本的工作就好。」

「⋯⋯那跟匹克希斯教授的連絡？」

「讓‧基爾斯坦，」韓吉在旁笑嘻嘻的插嘴，「別跟個老媽子似的問東問西，人家已經是獨當一面的士兵了，況且我們也不是只會在旁邊喝茶聊天的呀～～如果真的捨不得小可愛的話，你也可以考慮一下夜襲——」

「誰會做那種事情啊！？」「韓吉先生請不要開玩笑！！」「變態眼鏡滾回去讓莫布里特好好管管你！！」

韓吉吹了一聲口哨，「哇喔，三聲道——好了好了我知道了我不玩了——」

讓滿頭大汗的退出了房間，艾連只能汗顏的看著被里維拿著長尺硬是抽了好幾下的韓吉在旁邊撒潑鬧滾了半天，才被驚動的副手莫布里特拖出去還給房間一片安靜，里維捏著眉心重重嘆了一口氣。

「韓吉先生⋯⋯真是活潑呢。」

「大概是又有什麼實驗的瓶頸吧？這傢伙最擅長的就是把自己的壓力發洩在別人的頭上，惡劣的傢伙。」里維說，「還好莫布里特還願意任勞任怨的跑回來繼續當他的副手，有這種麻煩的伴侶真虧他們到現在還沒鬧分手。」

「伴⋯⋯侶⋯⋯⋯？」

里維從檢視地圖的狀態回過神，看見少年慢慢的脹紅一張臉，「韓、韓韓韓吉先生跟莫布里特先生是、是是、伴侶？像夫妻那樣？」

啊，糟了。

「忘了吧，不是很重要的事情。」考古隊的成員相處多年，有很多個人隱私早就是不公開的共識了，里維只能暗惱自己一時大意，他們對少年身處的背景時代目前為止也只有簡單初步的認知而已，只希望這類的八卦民情不會影響少年對考古隊的觀點。

但是少年似乎感到羞赧的反應頗為耐人尋味，他試探性的多問一句。「覺得奇怪嗎？」

「不、不是⋯⋯」少年吞吞吐吐的回頭看了一眼緊閉的門扉，「也不是⋯⋯沒見過⋯⋯」

——社會倫理這麼寬鬆的嗎？還是說士兵裡⋯⋯

「我還以為⋯⋯」少年剩餘的話語消失在抿緊的唇內，里維出神地看著，突然有種衝動想用指尖撥開那層軟肉，摸摸看少年的舌尖是否——

「里維教授，不好意思，」莫布里特敲敲門，又將看起來已經用不知名的方法充分發洩過壓力而神清氣爽的韓吉推回房內，「拖延到您的時間非常抱歉，我已經好好說過他了⋯⋯總而言之請您好好完成工作，韓吉教授。」

「好啦好啦，我一直都很認真的呀。」韓吉看著莫布里特很是擔憂的多看了他幾眼才退出會議室，回過頭，「抱歉，那我們正式開始吧——」

少年站直了身軀，韓吉繞到了里維身旁，敲了敲桌面的地圖，「嗯、讓‧基爾斯坦這兩天應該帶你大致認識了我們整個團隊一遍，基於現在法律暫時沒有規範活化石，也就是類似於你的存在的相關條款，只能先委屈你再跟我們多待幾天，等幫你做一遍完整的身體檢查之後我們會盡量幫你做好跟現今社會接軌的準備，以上有什麼問題嗎？」

少年睜著貓綠般夾雜著直率、信任與澄淨的眼睛，很自然的回歸了士兵的敬禮姿勢，「我沒有疑問。」

里維的視線與少年交錯了一瞬，他率先別開眼。

「感謝你。」韓吉說，「也謝謝你這幾天一直配合我們進行很多對話，關於這件事情，我想請求你能不能再提供我們更多的研究協助？」

「長官、我是說，教授。」艾連說，或許是因為遲疑而將語速放慢，「我⋯⋯只是個士兵，如果您直接下命令⋯⋯」

「你搞錯了，艾連。」里維突然開口，「這是必要的程序，我們也不是你的長官，只是在能放你獨自一人在現在的社會存活之前，暫時監督教導你的人而已。」

「監督、嗎⋯⋯」艾連喃喃道，「我不明白，這樣的事情⋯⋯就好像真的一切都從頭開始了⋯⋯」

「？」韓吉跟里維對望了一眼，雖然帶著疑惑但姑且先擱下這個話題。「我們知道你還有很多記憶還很混亂，暫時想不起來。」韓吉試圖用另一個角度切入，「但我們要做的事情其實不會太複雜，你先看看這張地圖。」

雜亂的紙張被整理撥開，在其最上層攤開的地圖標示著不同顏色的區塊以及線條，少年聽話的走到兩人身邊，看著韓吉手指劃過桌面大片的等高線，指到一處，「這裡，是我們考古隊現在駐紮的位置，而這裡，是發現你的位置。」他的手指移到另一個紅色的圓圈上，敲了敲。

「您的意思是⋯⋯？」

「在找到你的地方，」里維從底下拉過另一捲紙攤開，上面是這三年來他們持續開掘山脈後繪製而成的地圖，內容比起剛剛的地形圖要精細的多，「這附近，我們已經判定這裡是某個城市的遺跡，但是基本都毀的差不多了，想請你幫的忙就是這件事情。」

「想讓我⋯⋯復原城市？」艾連的語氣有些虛幻，似乎不敢置信。

「也不完全是這樣，只是希望你可以幫忙提供一下你可以回想得起來，城市的樣貌或者是建築物都好。」這時韓吉的說法難得的實事求是，「當然，我個人是對你們兵團的訓練組織非常感興趣，如果可以一起提供那真的是幫了大忙了——」

「希干席娜區。」艾連說。

「啊？」

「⋯⋯希干席娜區，這個城市的名字。」艾連說，他說得很慢，彷彿這個名詞很陌生似的，雖然里維有種根本是他不想要說出這個詞的感覺，「這裡是Wall‧Maria最南邊的城市⋯⋯曾經是我的故鄉。」

「等等⋯⋯希干席娜區？」韓吉瞪大眼，「那不就是你說的被攻破的城市嗎？而且之後，就因為城門被破，所以當時的人類退居到第二道城牆Wall‧Rose裡，還因此失去了約兩成的人口吧，我印象中你有這麼說過。」

「是的。」艾連點點頭，「當時我只有10歲，因為沒有到入伍的年齡，先在邊境開墾荒地2年後，才進入訓練兵團。」

「訓練⋯⋯就是立體機動裝置那種玩意兒？」

「那麼，Wall‧Maria奪還戰是什麼？你進入兵團後參與的其中一項戰役嗎？」里維突然開口。

「對喔，」雖然原本想問的被打斷，但里維的問題迅速的吸引了韓吉的注意力。「那也是你剛醒來後立刻就問的問題吧？聽起來是個很龐大的作戰，關於這點你可以想起什麼來嗎？」

「⋯⋯」少年安靜了許久，「抱歉。」

他在說謊。

幾乎直覺的，里維光看著少年的表情就冒出了這樣的想法。不，或許用謊言來定義並不準確，少年記憶混亂的事情已經在韓吉的多方試驗下無可奈何的被接受，雖然他們都相信一定還有機會將所有的碎片組構起來，但里維一直都覺得少年在這樣前提下似乎還隱藏著什麼，有什麼至關重要的元素被忽略了⋯⋯

「算了，現在想不起來也沒用。」里維聽見自己這樣生硬的揭過這個話題，韓吉發出一聲近似於哀嚎的嘆息。「那你的決定呢？這件事情你是同意還是拒絕。」

艾連看著他，「那麼您想要我怎麼做呢？」他說，「我既不會畫地圖，也不是工匠，沒有辦法告訴你我曾經生活過的城市是怎麼建立起來的⋯⋯我只會服從命令揮舞刀刃而已，甚至連兵團的指揮都⋯⋯」

「啊，這點你不用擔心。」韓吉笑瞇瞇地說，快活的開始跟科技原始人解釋現在科學的神奇偉大。里維重新低頭看看畫好標註的地圖，開始分神思考不知道還能從艾爾文那裡敲來多少經費編出復原建築的預算，另外還需要拉一隊建築工⋯⋯

「城牆有50米高？」韓吉突如其來的大喊讓里維回過神，直覺的就想要把剛剛的直尺找出來再抽那個聒噪的傢伙一頓——緊接著他也反應過來，瞪大了眼，「你說什麼？」

「Wall‧Maria有50米高，應該說三道城牆都至少有這個高度。」艾連肯定的答道，面露疑惑的看著露出為難神色的兩人，「就是因為這樣，所以才說這三道人類最後的防線的城牆，是神賜給人類最後的希望，在牆內甚至還有信奉城牆的壁教在活動。」

大概是從他們的表情判斷即使是現在的科技也難以做到這樣的建築，艾連似乎有些放鬆的笑了笑，也低下頭來看著地圖，「⋯⋯真奇怪，」他柔聲說，「明明都已經離開那麼久的時間⋯⋯我以為我再也想不起來了，但我原來都還記得她的模樣。」

「教授，您信神嗎？」艾連說道，「在我們的時間裡，曾經有一個壁教信奉的是將巨人阻擋在外的三道城牆：Maria, Rose, Sina……他們總是說，因為三位女神的庇祐，所以人們才得以在這片土地上建立我們的家園……」

韓吉在旁不由自主的拿著筆記開始記錄少年的話語，里維看著艾連伸出手，手指沿著地圖的城牆標記滑動摩娑出一個尖角狀的弧形，「我們生活的城市其實是一座甕城，做為吸引巨人避免浪費兵力的用途，相較於居住在王都內混吃等死的傢伙，我們才是真正完完全全依賴著城牆保護的平民，儘管我們不以神之名稱頌那道牆。」

「但是直到最後我們才知道，牆其實是以巨人為材料建立起來的人類最後堡壘，我們費盡所有的心思在逃避巨人，但是到頭來卻是巨人保護了我們。」他平靜地說。

「你還想起了什麼？」里維一巴掌蓋在韓吉臉上阻止了即將開始的十萬個為什麼，艾連收回手對上他的視線，「我只記得這些，可能是在調查兵團的時候得到的新情報吧，畢竟再怎麼努力，我們對巨人的了解還是不夠。」

「哎呀哎呀，這方面我們對你也是啊，艾連。」韓吉揉揉臉頰，「總是這樣冷不防的爆出新的料，如果不是我們心臟夠大顆說不定會被你嚇到中風哩⋯⋯」

少年露出困惑的表情，大概是因為句子里太多現代的流行語令他無所適從，但韓吉也顧不上解答，自顧自的捏著下巴開始碎念，「雖然一直覺得奇怪為什麼是三道牆，至今為止的證言至少解答了城牆的理由以及建成的方法，只是這樣畏懼又依賴巨人的文明，說到底還是要查明巨人到底是怎樣的存在，但是現在又找不到任何的遺骸或是記錄⋯⋯」

「喂，四眼。」里維打斷他，「重建的事情怎麼辦？艾爾文再怎麼搶錢也不可能真的募集到重建那道牆的金額，而且我們還沒有巨人這個原材料，」他半是挖苦的強調了巨人這個音調，「我看你還是放棄1:1的複製計畫吧。」

「才—不—要——」韓吉對著他扮鬼臉，「這裡不行總有機會挖到更完整的牆面的，搞什麼1:30的小朋友遊樂設施啊要弄我就要看完美重現的二千年前的城市，這樣才對得起辛苦提供我們資料的——曖曖曖艾連！！！？」

一直在旁邊安靜的觀看兩名教授鬥嘴的少年，不知何時淚水已然盈滿眼眶肆意流淌而下。

直到被韓吉的驚呼才醒悟到自己滿臉是淚，少年慌張的用手背擦抹著，卻只是把臉上抹得更花，韓吉還在旁邊蹦跳著喊著心疼，里維十分受不了的把他踹開，遞上了自己的手帕。

「謝謝⋯⋯」艾連抬頭接過里維下意識的好意，然而在指尖稍稍碰觸的某個瞬間，里維眼前又閃過了一個畫面。

與現在同樣低下頭的少年捂著滿是鼻血的鼻子跪倒在地，而“利威爾兵長”正跪在他面前，用著與他相似的姿態遞給少年一條手帕——

天是藍的，目測他們正在很高的地方對視著，雖然不知道為什麼這次從畫面裡他能『看見』的事物更多了，但他這次盡可能的記下了他能發現的一切：不遠處跟韓吉十分相似的背影正在興致高昂的大吼著什麼，在他們身後有一票同樣身著軍制服的人也在從牆上圍觀著——牆上？圍觀？有一個巨大的機械⋯⋯

『——看來這個能力也不是可以這樣頻繁使用的——』

『——我沒關係的，只要——』

「里維？哈囉？」韓吉在後頭喊他，里維猛地打冷顫，試著若無其事的回應他，幸好艾連還在抹著臉，沒注意到自己的失神，「做什麼？四眼。」

「嗯、就是等等，你那個手帕⋯⋯」「你想都別想。」

打斷接下來即將開始的腥風血雨的是門外的敲門聲，在韓吉揚聲的允許後門被推開，君達探進頭，「教授，艾爾文教授回⋯⋯來了。」

大概是艾連狼狽的模樣讓他遲疑了，里維輕輕嘖了一聲，韓吉則眼睛一亮，一馬當先的衝出會議室，「太好了說什麼都要讓艾爾文搞定這筆經費——」

「⋯⋯教授，我跟艾爾文教授通知您會晚點到？」內心寬厚的研究員偷偷比劃著轉身背對門口的艾連，里維點頭默許了他貼心的安排，正想趕緊出去讓對方進來好好安撫少年——門就在他眼前關上了。

「⋯⋯」

大宇宙的惡意莫過於此，里維忍住想要扶額嘆息的衝動，只能繃緊神經面對好不容易才控制住自己情緒的少年回過頭，「好了？」

艾連沉默的點頭，捏著手帕的手指將掌心的布片蹂躪得一團糟，「手帕⋯⋯等洗乾淨了再還您。」

少年的聲音有些低啞，里維差點就沒控制住自己去摸少年紅通通的眼角，取而代之他只能匆匆忙忙的將桌面一團亂的紙捲一股腦的收起，「我就先不問為什麼你會有這樣的表現了，手帕也不用著急，畢竟我們還會需要你⋯⋯」

艾連覆上他手背的手掌止住了他試圖轉移焦點的胡言亂語，里維跟他四目相對，再也無法掩飾自己動搖的情感。

「您看到了什麼？」艾連輕聲問道，按緊了男人的手掌，「我就覺得奇怪⋯⋯所有人即使什麼都沒聽聞，也不會避開跟我接觸的機會，但只有您，除了一開始讓別人來照顧我後，就一直⋯⋯您到底知道了多少？」

沈寂已久的眼瞳燃燒出強烈的光輝，但里維反而不為少年突如其來的強勢震懾，意外的有種艾連·耶格爾或許本就應該如此熾烈不遜的感覺。

感覺、感覺⋯⋯里維咬緊牙關，作為學者來說，放任自己憑藉著感情行事跟簡直是在侮辱否定學者跨越了幾世紀演化到現在的學術成就，以及一直以來依靠著這樣的體系站在這裡的自己，告訴讓·基爾斯坦的話並非僅僅告誡那些還未能獨當一面的研究者，也同樣是在告誡自己，別讓自己被一時的情感衝昏了頭。

別讓一時的情感毀了所有人長期以來的努力。

「我所知道的並不比別人多多少。」里維抽回了自己的手，生硬的移開了視線，「聽起來你果然隱瞞了什麼，對吧？艾連‧耶格爾，雖然看的岀你本來就不怎麼靈光，但這種試探還是免了——到底是什麼讓你直到現在都不願意鬆口？時間已經跨越了千年之久，有什麼愛恨情仇都已經不可能挽回了，而我們只是想要一個真相而已。」

「真相？連我都不一定知道的真相嗎？」艾連瞪著里維，因為情緒激動而臉上一片紅潮，「犧牲了眾多同胞，卻一事無成的事情我已經經歷得夠多了⋯⋯馬爾可、漢娜、法蘭茲、艾魯多先生、君達先生、歐魯歐先生、佩特拉小姐⋯⋯我很恐懼，雖然我根本不記得原因，但我知道我根本就不應該醒來的，我本來應該——」

他突然住了口，里維抓住了艾連掩住自己嘴的手拉開，「本來應該什麼？」他的語氣嚴厲，卻沒發現自己抓著艾連的手在顫抖著，「不要跟我說死這個字，唯有你是沒有資格說這個字的人，我們那麼多、人⋯⋯」

我們⋯⋯那麼多人⋯⋯犧牲自己⋯⋯⋯

只是因為⋯⋯期望你是能拯救我們⋯⋯拯救▢▢▢▢——

不對，這不是他原本想說的話，這是——利威爾？

在艾連意會過來以前，里維猛得鬆手將他推開，劇烈的喘著氣。

猝不及防被推開的艾連毫無懸念的撞到了背後的系統櫃，好不容易穩住了身體沒有狼狽的倒在地上，同樣也在劇烈喘息的少年跟里維教授默默的對視了幾秒後，里維首先退後幾步，深呼吸後重新整理起桌上的地圖紙捲。

「這次就先算了。」里維說，「看來做為士兵，你大概是管教後依然故我的類型，能夠桀傲不遜到這個地步，真是一頭不得了的怪物啊。」

並未注意到少年剎那間的僵硬，里維一股腦的把圖紙收到專門的收納桶裡裝好，率先打開門，把守在門外的考古隊員嚇了一跳。

「我們總有機會把那些情報從你腦袋裡挖出來，你最好先做好這點覺悟。」

男人這樣宣告著，氣勢駭人的離開了會議室，徒留少年凝視著他的背影，幾乎想把自己生了根種在原地似的一動不動。

「狡猾的人⋯⋯到底是誰啊。」

看著小心翼翼探頭進來詢問他有沒有事情的考古隊員，少年輕聲嘟嚷著。

TBC


	5. 四、二千年前的長官(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 再次提醒，此篇梗一共出自三篇：P站的”至兩千年後的你”、林夕然的”永遠的少年”以及NO桑的”鯨與海及那傢伙”，”永遠的少年”跟”鯨與海及那傢伙”真心好看跪求喜歡進擊艾連右側的請務必一定要看這兩篇!!!!!!!!(你夠  
> ※ 配對只會有利艾、讓艾、明艾、團艾

「利威爾，我有一個想法。」

因為聽到艾爾文說了這句話，利威爾簡單檢查一下調查兵團團長的病房附近沒有什麼多餘的人，並確認了門外有自己人把守後，自己才依靠在門邊的牆上，等著對方開口。

長毛的巨人——姑且先命名為猿之巨人的問題太過棘手，在確認了Wall‧Rose並未被攻破，而且牆內出現的巨人確實是來自於拉哥洛村的村民後，王政高層雖然緊急召開了會議，但三大軍團卻總也等不到正式下來的軍令。在鎧之巨人跟超大型巨人成功逃脫，並帶走一位智慧巨人的情況下，大約只有調查兵團能從中嗅到一絲陰謀權私的危險預感。

不僅僅是牆內的平民在這一次的模擬逃難中顯露出來的資源分配問題，自相殘殺的結局早在五年前Wall•Maria攻破時就已顯露出端倪，更讓人擔心的是毫無動靜的王政，在糧食短缺的現實上，沒有人敢想像如果再一次的“出征”⋯⋯

「艾爾文⋯⋯那些豬玀們拉不出屎也就算了。」只是當艾爾文說出他接下來的作戰企畫的時候，利威爾皺著眉，話語裡外絲毫不留情面，「你被咬下的可不是腦子而是手臂，這次光救回艾連我們就損失了多少人手？推翻現在的王政？說實話調查兵團到現在還沒被下禁足令已經出乎我們預料，軍用配給在我們回到牆內的時候就已經斷源了，更別提史托黑斯區的事情⋯⋯」

「現況報告我都記得，這幾天辛苦你們調配所有人了。」艾爾文不為所動，「但時間已經不多了，既然三大軍團都還按兵不動，恐怕真正在行動的應該是中央憲兵吧。我作為調查兵團的團長是不能跑的，那麼就只能分頭行動了。」

「我帶著那票小鬼躲起來，然後把你放給憲兵自生自滅？我可不知道你有這種英雄情節。」利威爾說，「但願你有足夠的把握⋯⋯根據是什麼？」

「你不在現場所以沒有見到，座標⋯⋯我記得他們是這樣稱呼這個能力的。」艾爾文摸了摸右肩的殘肢，「雖然我試圖掩飾那個能力的狀況，但是憲兵團一定有人會將那個部分報告上去的吧，仔細想想女巨人有硬化能力、鎧之巨人身上的硬化部位，跟超大型巨人⋯⋯那麼或許艾連身上的能力就是這樣的『號令』，雖然不知道為什麼現在才終於使用出來，只可惜現在壁外調查被凍結了，如果可以⋯⋯」

「喂。」利威爾的臉色不善，「難道除了這點事情，就沒有其他的好說了嗎？」

「⋯⋯說得也是，」還在養傷中而顯得憔悴的金髮男人自嘲的笑笑，「最主要的還是這點——王政提命要我們交出克莉絲塔，不、現在叫做希斯特利亞‧雷斯跟艾連了。」

「⋯⋯」

「原本我是打算老實的將艾連交出去的。」

利威爾瞪著他，雖然知道他後頭還有未說完的話語，卻仍然沒有控制好自己的表情，調查兵團團長在此時卻話題一轉，「艾連還好嗎？」

「⋯⋯還是半死不活的樣子，現在只能先讓韓吉用實驗先轉移他的注意力。」男人嘖了一聲，「雖然把他的同期都先暫時放在一起了，但少了那個女的⋯⋯這種事情只能等時間過去，沒人幫的了他。」

「這就是我擔心的。」艾爾文點點頭，「他還有失控過嗎？」

「我可以搞定這件事。」利威爾的語氣加重了，「硬質化的實驗還是不順利，奪回瑪利亞之牆的事情順序必須延後，你不如先做好備戰的準備，艾爾文。」

「可惜的是條件還不足，雷斯家的事情只能拜託你們去查了。」艾爾文的病房姑且還保持著軍團高層應有的規格，其中甚至包含了先前來訪的人留下的一組棋盤，因為沒有對弈人，他便將棋子放在手邊把弄著，「畢竟這件事情牽涉到的地方太多，原本我以為將艾連交出去會是變相的妥協，但看到了那樣的能力後⋯⋯做為人類最後的王牌，無論他最後是否會成為絞刑架上的英靈，至少調查兵團只認同將命運的決斷權握在自己的手裡。」

兩人都沉靜了一陣子。

「利威爾，也許你應該讓艾連愛上你。」

利威爾不可置信的瞪著他。

艾爾文凝視著他，神色平靜。

「⋯⋯你又在說什麼瘋話。」

「不，這件事情我是認真的，考慮看看吧。」艾爾文說，「從前我並不認為情感這種東西是什麼籌碼⋯⋯但是這次的事情讓我注意到了，也許有時候，那些虛無飄渺的東西會成為意料之外的轉機。」

「⋯⋯」

「艾連·耶格爾是不是怪物，這點你應該比我們還要清楚⋯⋯但是只有這樣是不夠的。」艾爾文玩著將軍的棋子，「智慧巨人是我們人類最大的武器，先不提已經逃到牆外的其他三人，光貴族們想要艾連就是一件挺奇怪的事情——看起來既不是像平民的畏懼，也不是像其他兵團的反感或仇視，總不可能是那種變態的興趣⋯⋯那麼答案便只剩下了，力量。」

「原本考慮艾連可能是剛學習控制巨人的力量，在所有條件都不明朗的情況下難免會有失控，所以在已經明確了現有的條件之下，還會無法變成巨人，甚至失去自我⋯⋯」艾爾文拿起了另一個棋子城堡，「阿爾敏·亞魯雷特的報告也證實了這一點，『在亞妮·雷恩哈特變身成巨人後，艾連因不明原因延遲變身巨人的時機』⋯⋯在兒時玩伴米卡莎·阿克曼死後，艾連在巨人化的實驗中連順利變身都變成不可控制的機率問題⋯⋯你認為這說明了什麼？」

「⋯⋯」

「要不要做就看你了，利威爾，不過如果你沒有打算做的話，那麼我會去做這件事情。」艾爾文說，利威爾面無表情的凝視著他，艾爾文一向都很認真，認真到要去完成利威爾不願碰觸的任務，親身完成任務中最殘酷的部分——真的是這樣嗎？

「你到底想做什麼，艾爾文？」

艾爾文微笑了，那疲憊的氣色突然讓利威爾覺得陌生。

不，也許他只是一直忽略了艾爾文這樣的姿態，儘管他們一直試圖挽救著同伴與尊嚴，麻木的奔波於日復一日的戰場中，甚至都已經開始遺忘了腳下堆砌的屍體的名姓。為了所謂的大義跟真相他們只能不斷的踩著更多的骸骨前行，巨人從他們中奪走得太多，直到捨棄了所有的他們再也無所畏懼。

「我想要嘗試所謂的『奇蹟』。」他說。

————————————————————

放輕鬆，沒有人會想到的，就像還有人無法相信有巨人的存在那樣，沒有人會發現你的秘密的。

艾連輕輕吐了口氣，看見君達又對自己投來擔憂的視線，連忙笑笑，裝作調整心情的模樣左顧右盼了起來。

旁邊路過的考古學者對著艾連投以善意的視線與招呼，而他也慢慢開始習慣用揮手或點頭來答覆對方，不用軍禮，因為現在已經沒有巨人的存在，世界上也沒有需要獻上心臟才能渴求的事物了。

當發現這個世界上沒有高牆也沒有巨人時，艾連很意外自己居然沒有如釋重負或開心的感覺，是沒有實感呢還是因為錯過一切而感到失落現在都已經沒有意義了，艾連甚至有這個世界已經不需要他的錯覺。

也許並不是錯覺。有一道聲音雖然微弱，卻清晰的在腦海的深處對自己說道。充滿鹽水的大海，冰之大地、沙之雪原⋯⋯那些東西，那些夢想，早就沒有意義了，想要陪伴的同伴已經淹沒在時光之中，但我還在這裡，看著喚醒自己的，那些相似的人們輪迴般一無所知的再度聚集在自己身邊，他卻無從知曉戰鬥的終末。

雖然他也猶豫過是否要讓那些彷彿被剪取的歷史重現於現代，但他終究無法拒絕那些相似的面容流露出的好奇心，就像幼時的他被阿爾敏攤開的書抹亮了眼一般，人生的短暫註定人們一生都在追求那些無論是好是壞的真實，就像曾經的自己一樣。

「對了，我剛剛才想到，艾連知道這個考古隊負責的人是里維教授跟韓吉博士吧？」

「是的、這個我知道。」艾連回過神。

「唔、實際上考古對負責的人一共有三個，除了他們以外，還有一位教授，艾爾文‧史密斯。」艾連聽著發音有些陌生的名字，回憶著古老的記憶中與之匹配的臉龐，慢慢的他的目光閃爍，像是被星光點醒了的夜空般安靜而沉默。

但在前方領路的沈穩男人對此無所知覺，而他們路途的終點停在一間空閒出的研究室前，君達直接敲門後推開，「教授，人我帶來了。」

屋內，有個高大的金髮男人背對著門口正在跟韓吉說話，旁邊還站著一身塵土的佩特拉跟臉色依舊不好的里維，艾連記得佩特拉所屬的第二小隊本週是負責後勤的，不知為何留在旁邊沒有走開，而韓吉首先蹦過來，直接將呆楞的少年拉到男子面前，「喔喔喔你看艾爾文！！！如何啊我們找到的天使可是一有你的消息就被帶來給你看啦有沒有覺得很感動——」

「韓吉，如果今天是你親自把人帶過來的話，我相信這說服力會高的多。」男人溫和的聲線首先傳入艾連的耳中，艾連將目光移到那個人的臉上，看著男人對著自己微笑，和煦的伸出手，「你好，艾連，我是艾爾文⋯⋯」

看來他的表情一定很蠢——沒有遺漏掉對方一閃而過的疑惑，艾連半是這樣自嘲地想著——他是在動搖什麼？明明知道的，只要跟其他人一樣，將過往的記憶作為懷念的剪影，假定過往的回憶是今生連結的延續⋯⋯但是心底深處的某個念頭卻又抗拒著，讓他無法像對待其他人一般，繼續佯裝若無其事的重新認識對方。

艾連將目光移到艾爾文伸出的右手，不是像其他人想的那樣友好握手，而是雙手都抓住了對方寬大的手掌，碧綠的眼瞳直接對上艾爾文藍色的眼睛，率直而澄淨的視線，甚至帶了一些說不出來的⋯⋯懇請，「團長⋯⋯我可以，摸摸看您的手嗎？」

旁邊的里維發覺不對想要喝止對方的動作，但是韓吉攔住了他，而做為考古隊三巨頭之一的男人則是無動於衷的笑笑，「請便。」

得到了同意的艾連立刻順著男人配合伸長的手臂慢慢的摩娑，男人的手臂修長，有著鍛鍊過結實的肌肉，不過份分明的線條令這條手臂看起來非常美麗－－艾連遲疑地想到了他最後一次握著這條手臂是什麼時候的事呢？是哪一次訓練的時候？不過第一次握住這個手掌的情景他倒是記得非常清楚，那時艾連正捂著他被踢腫的臉頰，而對面的男人在他面前單膝跪下——

艾連摸到了男子寬厚的肩膀，在那裡停住了，對方藍色的眼睛隨著艾連的動作注視著，帶著游刃有餘過份包容的微笑，所以艾連不管不顧的停了一會，將頭輕輕依靠在上面，放任自己閉上了眼睛。

他的依靠並沒有持續太久，沒過滿一分鐘艾連就輕輕放開手退開，凝視著艾爾文探詢的目光：「請問您、現在過得好嗎？」

———————————————————————————

艾連披著毯子坐在房內角落雜亂堆放著的箱子上，疲憊的瞇著雙眼抓緊時間想讓自己休息，周遭匆忙來往備戰的士兵們儘管下意識的放低音量了，但迴避不了的碰撞聲與輕語仍然傳到他的耳邊模糊成夢魘的呢喃。

在被中央憲兵帶走後囚禁的一天一夜裡，僅有少量的水勉強支撐著他的身體，而為了能拯救殺出一條血路只為了搶回他的同伴們，艾連儘管成功變身成巨人，並喝下了藥劑得到了硬化的能力，但隨即要迎戰衝著甕城而來的超巨大巨人，緊急啟動的作戰企畫中能準備的時間太短，而他還需要更多體力應付下一次的變身。

專心、艾連用冰涼的指尖覆蓋住整張臉：別想了，希斯特莉亞已經選擇了，他所能做的也只有幫助她，替即將即位為女王的同伴掃除障礙並成就她。但艾連終究無法忘懷事實的真相，他的血液正在上湧、腦內轟轟作響著：藥劑、雷斯家族、死亡、母親、希斯特莉亞、兵長、米卡莎、父親、利威爾、利威爾、利威爾———

他依舊不願相信那個男人並未回到他們的身邊。

「艾連。」

忙碌的塵囂聲突然遠去了，艾連放下手抬頭，看著斷了一隻手的調查兵團長在他面前單膝跪下，而其他士兵甚至一直臨近守著他的新利威爾班同期則在投以擔憂的視線後退出這間倉庫替兩人帶上門，艾連說不清楚自己現在究竟應該保持什麼樣的心情，只是沉默的坐在原位想把自己縮成一團，無聲的抗拒著即將面對的一切。

「艾連，你還好嗎？」艾爾文說。

艾連搖搖頭又點點頭，任憑男人淡藍色的眼眸審視般的將他打量了一遍，艾爾文無聲的嘆氣，「我想還是幫你安排一張床吧，這樣緊密的作戰還是太勉強你了——」

「我可以的，團長。」艾連打斷他的話語，帶著一股連他自己都不明白的緊張，「我可以變成巨人的，我只是需要、需要一點時間、」

「不僅僅是如此，艾連。」右臂被抓住，調查兵團團長看著艾連，一字一句的說道，「雖然時間不夠，我也從韓吉那裡聽來大致的匯報了，直白的說了，我也不認為將始祖的力量歸還雷斯家會是能夠拯救人類的選擇，我們的希望一直都是你，艾連‧耶格爾。」

「不是這樣的。」艾連低聲說，「並不是⋯⋯這樣。」

「你想說利威爾嗎？還是說，你認為能夠拯救人類的，是我？」

提到那個名字，艾連一瞬間慌亂的眼神讓艾爾文頓了頓，還是繼續說了下去，「利威爾的事情只能迎戰完羅德‧雷斯巨人之後再來思考，無論他是生是死我們都會找到他的——但艾連，我需要確認你的意志⋯⋯」

「團長，我知道的。」艾連打斷他，儘管帶著鼻音，他的語氣卻帶有一絲說不出的疲憊與破罐破摔，「我是⋯⋯調查兵團的士兵，我的力量⋯⋯」

「錯了，艾連，我想要的不是這樣的回答。」艾爾文柔和地說，艾連張了張唇，沉默了。

艾爾文動作放輕的坐到艾連身旁，少年的身軀儘管瑟縮著，卻並未逃避艾爾文的貼近，「我曾經給利威爾下了一個指令，我希望他能幫助你建立連結，不僅是上司對部下或是友人戰友這樣的關係，而是更緊密的連結。」

「連、結⋯⋯」

「就像你跟米卡莎‧阿克曼那樣。」艾爾文說。

「我跟米卡莎⋯⋯不是那樣的關係⋯⋯」艾連微弱的反駁著，而他身側的長官哦了一聲，「那麼，果然是利威爾了。」

「我⋯⋯不是⋯⋯」少年士兵不知道是因為這樣匪夷所思的指令，還是調查兵團團長令人髮指的觀察力而陷入混亂，艾爾文嘆了口氣，「我也很清楚這是一種利用，艾連，但你的狀態會直接的影響到我們的存亡，就算今天你不再是人類最後的希望，你也是調查兵團最終的王牌，無論如何，如果還想要繼續主宰我們人類的自我的話，你就是必不可缺的。」

艾連張了張嘴，艾爾文的話在瞬間讓他彷彿洞悉了許多從前無法理解的指揮決策，但是他的情緒太亂，一時間只是猛搖頭，「但⋯⋯我殺了⋯⋯」

他的話語止於一個懷抱，艾連的頭被按在一個寬厚的肩膀上，身前的男人的軀體甚至還帶有一點藥膏殘留的苦澀氣味，一時間艾連只茫然想到原來團長也受傷了嗎，反而忽略自己正被他人擁抱入懷的事實。

「你看，你其實沒有那麼排斥。」

「⋯什⋯什麼？」艾連下意識的揪緊艾爾文的外套，他不敢去碰艾爾文右肩，害怕去觸碰到肌理延伸而下空蕩缺失的右臂，卻沒意識到自己配合毫不反抗的動作看起來反而像是他主動去依靠男人，只感覺到艾爾文從他髮漩一路向下撫摸到背脊，「閉起眼睛聽我說。」

「事情發生的太快，但敵人並不會等我們準備好才進攻。」艾爾文的聲音低沉，磁性卻溫潤的聲音貼著艾連的耳殼輕輕呼出，少年顫抖起來，「這是命令——將我當作道具般使用吧。」

「兄長也好、利威爾的替代品也好，我需要你建立一個形象，足夠讓你在化身巨人時願意為之而戰的對象。正如同我們依賴你一樣，依賴我吧，艾連，這才是現在我們唯一能獲勝的道路。」

艾連沉默了一陣，將頭埋進男人的頸窩裡，「⋯⋯替代品什麼的⋯⋯兵長他、跟團長的體格可是一點都不像啊⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯這也沒有辦法，這點你還是饒過我吧。」感受到少年攥緊自己的衣領，艾爾文轉而輕輕梳理少年的髮根，感覺僵硬的身體在懷中漸漸放鬆。

「⋯⋯那您呢？您的愛人⋯又該怎麼辦？」

「傻瓜，」艾爾文輕輕哼笑了一聲，帶有些許寵溺的意味，這令艾連感到一絲絲的羞怯，他可以肯定自己被吹著氣的耳朵紅了，「聽我說一個故事。」

「曾經有一個女孩，她曾經與她心儀的男人心意相通，他們曾經憧憬的規畫著締結神聖的誓言，那段純粹的感情回憶起來都能讓人忍不住微笑⋯⋯直到成為訓練兵的男人告訴她，他決定在畢業的時候放棄憲兵團的名額，加入調查兵團。」

「女孩不理解對方的選擇，她也拒絕聆聽對方的解釋——女孩將她的情人拒於門外，甚至在對方即將參與第一次牆外調查的時候也並未送別⋯⋯直到男人回到牆內，他才知道，他的愛人早已嫁給憲兵團的士兵，甚至已經懷了第一個孩子。」

「那個倒楣的男人最後終於找到了嫁作人婦的她，女孩告訴他，『我無法做為一個永遠擔心受怕的妻子。』，所以男人最後放手了——唔，你可以明白，對於一般平民調查兵團簡直是死亡的化身，更何況雖然我並不後悔我指揮的所有作戰⋯⋯或許我本就沒有獲得幸福的權利吧。」

艾連一個激靈，抬起臉看著艾爾文流露出一絲苦澀的臉，急切地說，「不會的、像團長這樣⋯⋯」

艾爾文伸出手指按住他想出口的話，「噓⋯⋯我自己心裡有數，你用不著安慰我。」他自嘲地笑笑，「不過要我自己說的話，如果可以找到能夠跟我並肩作戰的伴侶說不定才是最合適的，像我們這樣經常與死亡為伍的士兵……還是別拖累那些幸福生活的人了吧。」

這不公平。艾連想說，但是他說不出口，調查兵團的團長說的每一句話都是那麼真實與殘酷，其中有些甚至艾連自己也曾經經歷過；為了全人類的生存，他們獻出了自己的心臟戰鬥著，莫大的犧牲卻難以被平民們包容接受，甚至惡意中傷、摒棄他們而去——光只是想著，艾連都為艾爾文感到不值，但是他的長官卻好像說著別人的事一樣揭開了過往的創口，只為了讓他能做到他原本就應該完成的事情。

「我接受。」艾連手臂轉而摟緊男人，他悄聲說，「團長，我接受這個命令。」

艾爾文有些放鬆地笑了，他揉揉艾連的腦袋，「謝謝你，艾連。」

艾連鬆開手看著男人藍色的雙眼，看著他溫和的撫開自己的額髮在眉心上落下一吻，讀懂了艾爾文眼神的艾連頭皮發麻，卻又無法逃避露出這樣眼神的男人。

他默默的想著為了夥伴、為了調查兵團、為了那些死去的人——是自己的能力不足才導致事件一連串惡化至今天的地步，他所能彌補的就算只有杯水車薪也好，這些是他應做的贖罪，是他必須銘刻在心的教訓或懲罰。

面對著艾爾文慢慢貼上來的雙唇，艾連的眼皮輕輕顫抖著闔上，被動接受了他們之間的第一個吻。

那一夜他最後依慰著男人的肩膀進入無夢又短暫的休眠，拜駐紮兵團的高度配合作戰以及艾爾文本身規畫全面的作戰企畫，看似驚險的一戰實際上早晨都未過完一半就已經結束。

直到很久的以後，艾連都不知道那樣做到底是對還是錯，但他還記得在巨木森林被女巨人追擊時，利威爾兵長說過的話，那與團長的話語微妙的重合在一起。

——他不後悔。

———————————————————————————

艾爾文看起來很詫異，畢竟這沒頭沒腦的問題拋給了素未謀面的考古隊總負責人，其中難以說明的情感太突兀，聽起來總是哪裡不對頭，艾連看著艾爾文帶著詢問尋找別人說明的視線，恍惚的凝視著曾經熟悉的蔚藍眼瞳中全然陌生的視線。

他們就站在自己的面前，他們彼此交談、微笑、為了遺失在塵土的記憶對他伸出手，然後也許他會看著他們漸行漸遠。

他給不了他們想要的終點。

他不著痕跡的退後一步，突然想放聲大笑。他是被警告過的，他覺得自己已經明白了里維的話語了，他也以為自己可以放下那些過往的情誼重新接續被凍結的人生了，可他的內心深處仍把這些連名字都一模一樣的人當成了他過去的同伴，甚至把過往未曾出口的問題拋給了錯的人。

『他』是對的，他不該醒的，艾連‧耶格爾是最不該活到最後的那個人，可是偏偏就是他活下來了——

「艾連！」里維一把抓住他的肩膀，用力的搖晃了一下，艾連茫然的看著里維近在咫尺的臉，熟悉的臉龐上是從未見過的的表情，他記得利威爾平靜、憤怒、嘲諷、痛苦、冰冷，那些有著細微不同卻同樣自制極強的表情終於讓艾連瞧出了一絲龜裂的端倪，可他讀不清對方表情到底包含了什麼樣的情緒。

也罷，他們本來就不是同一個人。

「我的天，艾爾文都還沒回答就彷彿天崩地裂世界末日，艾連你以前跟艾爾文到底是什麼關係？」韓吉嘖嘖稱奇的湊近，被里維狠狠的一瞪才高舉雙手示意自己沒有要亂來，「別別、我就只是好奇，你知道我們這些做研究的總是有十萬個為什麼嘛，只不過我以為艾連喜歡的應該是里維，為什麼艾爾文一出現這前後順序就翻了個⋯⋯」

「好了，韓吉。」艾爾文制止他，艾連下意識的掙脫里維的箝制退開，別過頭不再去看在原地神色陰沉的男人。

「我⋯⋯第一次遇見每個人的時候總是會想起那些相似的人，請您不要介意。」少年勉強自己盡可能忽視另一邊傳來的視線，「很高興認識你，艾爾文先生。」

「我也是同樣，艾連。」艾爾文禮尚往來地說，「我長期在外為考古隊安排其他瑣事，這次因為一點意外所以才拖的這麼晚才回來……希望你能原諒韓吉的失禮，以一個研究員來說，他的確是活潑過頭了。」

「如果照你的說法，那些躁鬱跟過動兒都只是“活潑點”的小孩了，艾爾文。」里維在旁邊毫不留情的擠兌韓吉，被集中火力的韓吉翻了白眼，「拜託，要不是有我這個“過動”的人，你們可能現在就完全看不到這裡所有的一切了，麻煩記得保留感恩與景仰的心情好嗎？」

艾連看向韓吉，眼神流露出一絲疑惑。

「之所以開掘這塊山脈找到遺跡，是因為韓吉發現了一塊石頭，解析後他認定一定還有未紀錄發掘的文明，所以你才會被我們挖出來。」像是知道艾連一定會對此感到疑惑，里維精準地說明道。

艾連突然不知道該哭還是該笑，僅僅憑著一塊石頭就⋯⋯雖然非常不靠譜，但聽起來還真的像是韓吉會幹的事情，一時之間他五味雜陳：他是想怨的，重見天日並不是他的救贖，但是同時，他卻又對於再次見到同伴們感到留戀，甚至覺得⋯⋯這樣看著，就像看著伙伴的生命得到延續了一樣，竟令他感到一絲欣慰。

「艾連。」

「是！」艾連又下意識的敬禮，握完拳之後才想到現在的他已經不需要這樣做了，艾爾文笑著看他訕訕放下手的動作，「沒關係，想做就做吧，在這裡你不需要感到拘束，做你想要做的事情就可以了，事情總得一步一步來。」

艾連點點頭，抬起臉乖巧的樣子讓艾爾文不自覺抬手想揉他的髮，但是他很快就不著痕跡放下了。

「那麼韓吉，關於你剛剛說的提案——」轉過頭，艾爾文很快就轉換狀態，開始跟韓吉嚴肅認真的討論起方才他們還在爭辯的復原遺跡話題，討論一下就進入艾連無法涉及的專業領域，雖然是習慣性的將自己當作是參加過往任何一場作戰會議的部下在旁聽，但話題進行了半小時他們都還在反覆推敲經費來源以及建築藍圖問題，一直半聽不懂的艾連開始勉力的眨眼避免自己進入神遊狀態，注意到這點的里維並沒有打斷這場小小的專案會議，只是給了一直在旁邊當背景版的佩特拉暗示，讓她過來不著痕跡地示意艾連跟她離開。

只是這次艾連不再像以往一樣乾脆俐落的聽從指示，韓吉看著少年拖拖拉拉的動作，自己中斷了話題，「咦——艾連不再待一下嗎？」

「他都快睡著了，臭四眼。」里維沒搭理韓吉揶揄的目光，用眼神示意佩特拉動作快點，仍舊賭氣著沒去看艾連，錯開的視角也就看不到少年看著艾爾文等待指示的動作。

「里維是對的，是我沒有考慮周全，艾連你先去休息吧。」

接收到艾爾文的安撫，艾連才終於像是等到許可般，乖乖跟著佩特拉往外走。

「對了，你剛剛問了我現在過得如何。」

艾連正要跨過門檻走出去的腳一頓，回過頭來看著艾爾文手背在身後氣定神閒的模樣。

「我現在過得很好，可以說是幸福的吧⋯⋯我跟瑪麗——我的未婚妻預定明年結婚，到時候請務必來參加，一起分享我的喜悅。」

艾連愣了一下，看著艾爾文在燈光下柔和的笑臉，一個人的情緒有太多傳達的方式與細節，艾連雖然情商遲緩，但是從前他與艾爾文曾親密相處過。他看得出來，眼前對他微笑的男人，是真的毫無防備與掩飾的對他笑著。

有什麼東西落空了，卻又有什麼東西悄悄填滿了他的心臟，艾連嘴角小小的嶄露出一絲笑意。他點了點頭，不再猶豫著逗留跟著佩特拉頭也不回地離開了。

TBC


	6. 四、二千年前的長官(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 再次提醒，此篇梗一共出自三篇：P站的”至兩千年後的你”、林夕然的”永遠的少年”以及NO桑的”鯨與海及那傢伙”，”永遠的少年”跟”鯨與海及那傢伙”真心好看跪求喜歡進擊艾連右側的請務必一定要看這兩篇!!!!!!!!(你夠  
> ※ 配對只會有利艾、讓艾、明艾、團艾

韓吉曾經問過艾爾文，「說實在的我真沒辦法理解你的做法，你到底將艾連當成什麼了？如果當成武器，為什麼你要叫他付出感情？如果他是希望，為什麼你又要用這樣交易的方式處理你們的關係？」

艾爾文想，這可真是個好問題。

說到底，到底是從哪一步錯了呢？雖然艾爾文偶爾也會想到這個問題，但無濟於事的假設只能從思緒的間隙中悄悄的被拋棄，艾爾文甚至不會讓其他任何人知道這個問題的存在。

「別開玩笑了，艾爾文！」利威爾帶著怒意揪住了他的衣領，完全顧不上自己身上還沒痊癒的傷口，「是你他媽的做了決定！交給我？那傢伙的意願呢？你知道這樣做看起來像什麼嗎？看起來就跟那群狗屎在玩完妓女以後隨便把人丟到下一個嫖客身上一樣！」

「利威爾！你過頭了！」

「這算什麼？我聽從過你很多荒繆的提案，因為我知道那是為了要勝利，因為你總能察覺到我們沒能注意到的危險，但這次是你過頭了。」矮小卻一身鐵壁般力氣的男人甩開他，鋪天蓋地的怒意還未散去，宛如一頭傷重的困獸，「那傢伙是怪物，艾爾文，就算沒有你了，那傢伙會繼續前進的，他就是這樣的男人。」

「聽起來你的確比我了解他更多。」艾爾文自嘲地笑笑，「但是我們沒有辦法等待啊、利威爾。是你錯失了機會，我只是填補上這個漏洞而已。」

利威爾嘶啞著聲音，「⋯⋯我承認我對那個小鬼心軟了，我不會對此有怨言。不如說這是那傢伙自己做出的選擇，但是這樣⋯⋯我不會接受的，艾爾文，所有的選擇都是必須基於自己的意志，這件事情唯有他自己能決定。」

「⋯⋯如果所有事情都能如此，或許我們現在早就能走出牆外了吧。」

「⋯⋯」

「⋯抱歉。」艾爾文闔上雙眼，而後睜開，「將我作為道具使用吧——直到現在我都沒有打算改變這句話，我只是充當麻醉藥而已，真正的問題艾連已經在慢慢克服了，正如你一開始所說的，他只是需要一點時間。」艾爾文看著利威爾，「如果他想要，這段關係隨時都可以終止⋯⋯但艾連仍然需要有人推他一把，如果我不在了，那個人只會是你。」

「⋯⋯你就這麼想死嗎？艾爾文。」利威爾的語調好像在抱怨，又像在責備，「那個針劑是這樣，艾連‧耶格爾也是這樣⋯⋯你是在交代後事啊，團長。」

「怎麼會呢，我還想要弄懂⋯⋯我們丟失的『世界的記憶』呢。」艾爾文說，「你回來的也正是時候，女王剛登基需要人手，距離作戰開始也還有一段時間的準備，足夠你把狀態調整好了⋯⋯如果你想要做些什麼，不要浪費這段時間。」

利威爾低下頭，艾爾文由著他思考這一切，只是想著前幾天艾連沉默的跟在自己身側的模樣，沒來由的想要苦笑。

「我明白了，這件事就到此為止了吧。」

「利威爾。」艾爾文看著利威爾扭開門把，「之後⋯⋯艾連就交給你了。」

「我說過了，那傢伙是怪物。」利威爾沒有回頭，「這件事情，取決於他自己想怎麼做。」

———————————————————————————

夜深了，打開房門首先意識到的是房內有人的事情，艾爾文詫異的依靠微弱的燭火辨識出對方，身後的副官被他擋在門外，艾爾文只能微笑示意對方趕緊回去休息，進到房內關上門隔絕他人窺探。

「⋯⋯艾連？」

雖然協議了彼此的關係，但艾連並未在他的房內度過任何一夜，艾爾文除了淺嘗而止的親吻也並未做過更多的事情，一時半會摸不准到了就寢時間還等在自己房內的少年的用意，然而等他點燃油燈看清對方的時候，饒是處變不驚的男人也流露出一絲錯愕。

該死，他是不是沒穿褲子？

即將入秋的夜晚已經開始吹著寒風，少年光裸的腿捲縮在房內的沙發上，在燈火的照耀下透著彷彿幽影般的蒼白，艾連大概是等的挺久，揉著睡眼惺忪的眼睛後彷彿很冷似的先是抱臂搓了搓，艾爾文坐到他身邊，視而不見對方身上過於寬大的襯衫摸摸他的臉頰，「怎麼突然過來了？」

「沒有什麼事情就不能過來嗎？」少年的語氣有些挫敗，聽到這個語氣男人便決定還是什麼也別問了，作為年長者的包容這一點小小的任性是可以接受的，只是艾爾文不懂的是平時更樂於跟自己同期朋友待在一起的艾連，為什麼會突然在這樣的夜晚⋯⋯

他突然有些不敢深思接下來可能發生的事情。

「我⋯⋯艾爾文團長，您今天幾乎開了一整天的會。」少年輕聲說話，「今天剛好我輪休，所以我就來打擾了，只是沒想到等到現在。」

「你應該跟同期好好去玩樂的。」艾爾文說，「畢竟女王剛登基，我們⋯⋯艾連。」少年蹭過來，像是貓一樣滑入他的懷抱，艾爾文只能無奈的攬住他，由著皮膚微涼的少年把柔軟的棕髮埋入他的頸窩。「你不該待到這麼晚的。」他輕輕嘆息。

「為什麼？明明大家都已經知道我們⋯⋯」

「你不用做到這種地步的，艾連。」艾爾文感到有些頭痛，「我是指⋯⋯利威爾回來了，如果你想要的話，我們的約定可以作廢，你可以去跟真正⋯⋯」

「然後把你拋棄嗎？」艾連抬起腳直接跨坐到艾爾文腿上，盯著他的眼睛問道，「兵長回來了，所以就解除我們的交往關係，讓我有自己選擇感情的機會，然後你就能上戰場毫無牽掛的犧牲自己⋯⋯這是您的打算嗎？艾爾文先生？」

老謀深算的團長看著居高臨下的少年士兵瞪著自己，竟不合時宜的覺得少年費心準備眼前的風景確實令人想入非非，艾連正好到了輪廓長開的年紀，青澀的少年兵在幾經大變後眉頭深皺，有著這個年紀難以匹配的憂鬱神情，看似單薄的身軀有著柔韌精實的肌肉，身上寬大的襯衫看起來很像自己衣櫃的其中一件，過長的下擺遮掩了沒穿長褲的跨下，沒有遮掩的長腿分開跪坐在大腿兩側，他只要隨手一抬就能摸到少年修長的大腿⋯⋯

他強行收回已經有點露骨的聯想，仔細推敲了下艾連的話語就恍然：「你聽到了我跟利威爾的話了。」

艾連沒有否認，他只是坐下來，重新將額頭靠上艾爾文肩膀。「這是我的選擇，團長。」

「你真的明白接下來會發生什麼事情嗎？」艾爾文嘆氣，「男人跟男人⋯⋯雖然不像女性有懷孕的風險，但是做為女方承受的事情是一樣的，我不認為那對你會是愉快的⋯⋯」

艾連轉過頭，伸長了手從一邊疊放整齊的衣物中摸索出一個小罐，艾爾文目瞪口呆的看著少年將罐子舉到自己面前，臉色緋紅，「來之前⋯⋯我去詢問過，初次應該準備什麼，韓吉長官給了我這個。」

艾爾文無話可說，只是深深看了他一眼，「你啊⋯⋯」

「您知道嗎，我在同期裡有個外號⋯⋯」艾連咬了一下他的下巴，沒留下牙印，像是嬉鬧似的調情玩笑，「叫『急著送死的混蛋』。」

他們轉移陣地去了床上，因為艾爾文只有左手施力上比較困難，所以艾連只能自己沾著潤滑的乳膏，將臉埋在艾爾文懷裡自己幫自己擴張。

艾爾文沒讓他脫掉襯衫，只是解開胸口的衣釦，過大的領口很快就讓襯衫凌亂得不成樣子，男人輕吻著艾連的耳側，聽著少年壓抑的喘息著，唯一能愛撫的左手滑過脊背安撫著微微顫抖的情人，最後選擇先摸到少年的跨下，輕輕套弄著粉色的器官。

「呃、嗯⋯⋯團長，這樣就⋯⋯可以了嗎⋯？」

艾爾文輕輕在龜頭抹去馬眼分泌出的前列腺液，選擇將艾連的腰拉下好去抅到正在擴張的部位，「我看看⋯⋯幾根手指了？」

「三、三根⋯⋯」

「做得很好，但可能還不夠。」艾爾文示意少年幫他脫掉襯衫跟褲頭，在轉移艾連的注意力的同時直接伸了兩根手指插入後穴的甬道。

就連指尖都在顫抖的少年才解開第一顆扣子就被突如其來的動作插的身體一歪，情事上還相當青澀的少年驚呼一聲，隨即害羞的將手掌塞進嘴裡，哼哼唧唧的輕聲抗議。

聽在耳裡這樣的聲音有點黏糊、有點勾人，反而會讓男人想對他做更過分的事情，本來也就是這孩子自己主動送上門的——艾爾文深呼吸一口氣按耐下內心肆虐的荒唐欲求，他其實值得被更珍重的對待的，如果不是他的青梅竹馬沒能救治回來，如果不是因為利威爾太過珍視他錯失了時間、如果不是自己為了想要完成夢想，以至於決定自己掌控他們的王牌⋯⋯

「團、長⋯⋯？艾爾文⋯⋯團長？」

耳邊傳來少年的聲音，艾爾文這才驚覺自己走神，仍與自己肌膚相貼的少年居促的以手指梳過過他的髮根，眼神流露出一絲擔憂。

艾爾文微笑了，伸過頭去舔吻少年的嘴唇，底下的手指開始在塗滿潤滑的腸道內輕輕抽插，粗糙的指腹跟少年自己動作的觸感完全不同， 很快就讓少年失神的任由自己將後穴的手指拓展到第三根，他更側過臉加深了親吻，柔軟的舌尖闖過半張的門齒，舔過口腔輕觸著少年瑟縮的軟舌，沒能吞嚥的津液從嘴角溢出，流淌過下巴留下情色的痕跡。

招架不住男人嫻熟的調情，艾連一下子就軟了腰，下意識地先按著男人的肩膀抽離纏人的親吻大口換著氣，沒能繼續的艾爾文也沒有強求，轉而舔吻起少年纖細的脖頸，在輕咬喉結時底下擴張的指頭不知道碰到哪裡，艾連渾身一震地終於沒有忍住呻吟，渾身粉紅的將鼻梁貼上艾爾文的頸側磨蹭，細碎的喘息迴響在耳邊，艾爾文只覺得下身的衣物勒得他難受，低聲提醒了幾次艾連才想起手邊的動作，笨拙的拉扯了半天才解開褲頭。

某些屬於男人間的黃色玩笑中，是不怎麼青睞開發處子的——容易搞不清楚狀況，又總是對陌生的感官沖擊充滿恐慌的情緒，一點疼痛都不能忍，非常影響興致——相對那些“經驗豐富的過來人”來說，艾連簡直乖巧到不可思議的地步。艾爾文看過他在審議所上對著商會以及憲兵大吼大叫的模樣，也看到他在五花大綁的情況下依舊拼死也要跟萊納跟貝爾托特抗爭到最後的狠絕，所以當少年乖乖的跨坐在自己身上，按照自己的指示自己擴張潤滑，解開衣釦，甚至因為自身平衡不能用讓承受方比較輕鬆的體位，必須用騎乘位時艾連都沒多做猶豫就配合了所有要求，這讓艾爾文有幾度自己都想停下這荒誕的性事，然而一部分的他又無比貪戀著少年體溫傳遞的溫度，眷戀著冷血者不應得到的溫暖。

「慢一點，艾連。」艾爾文輕輕的抽著氣，捏著少年的腰讓他不要那麼急躁著納入性器，即使潤滑足夠艾爾文更樂意讓艾連有更舒服的體驗，但少年即使在吞納那勃發的陽物的過程不好受也不肯放慢動作，「我沒事⋯⋯即使受傷了，我也能自己治癒好的。」

「不是⋯⋯這個問題。」最後幾個字艾爾文幾乎是一個一個從牙縫中擠出，少年的後穴太緊了，隨著他抬腰提臀的動作，包裹著敏感的莖身的內壁小幅度的抽插都讓艾爾文頭皮發麻，自從進入調查兵團後他跟多數人一樣寡淡了生理需求，性事更是少有，一時間什麼傷春悲秋他都忘了，只記得自己最好撐著不要丟臉的早洩。

好不容易少年屁股坐到底，彈性的臀瓣抵著粗硬的陰毛及卵囊上也不是下也不是，支撐的雙腿不住地打顫，艾連雙手按著艾爾文的小腹呼吸著放鬆自己，自己的性器早在插入到一半的時候就不知道抵到哪個部位射了出來，艾爾文還在吻著他的鎖骨幫忙他放鬆，唯一能活動的左手撩開濡濕的襯衫下擺，摸到少年的肉柱幫他撫慰著撐過這段不應期。

隨著性器的抬頭就像是一個信號，艾連開始慢慢的撐著小腹抬跨扭腰，雖然只是小幅度的動作，已經在前戲的過程中誤打誤撞體會性愛的少年瞇細了眼睛開始嘗試著追逐快感，艾爾文啣住他的乳尖，摩梭著他汗濕的腰跨，竭盡所能的配合著他的少年建構的浪潮搖擺。

這樣緩慢溫吞的性愛雖然磨人卻又帶給人親暱的安全感，只是在層層累積的快感中終究還是缺乏了一點激情帶來的慾望出口，當少年終於支撐不住任由自己深深的釘在團長的性器之上，腸穴被侵入到前所未有的深度讓艾連發出了似泣似吟的驚呼，艾爾文終於沒有忍住自己的動作，「抱歉⋯⋯艾連，我忍不住了。」

「團長⋯⋯？⋯⋯啊嗯、」半睜著眼視線一片模糊的少年還沒反應過來就感覺一陣天旋地轉，原本一直像隻懶洋洋的獅子般任由少年作為的長官捏著艾連的肩膀翻身壓下，胡亂的抵著床伴按在床頭架著，隨著動作下身懸空的少年正下意識的蹬腿想保持重心平衡時就被抓著一腳架上肩膀，一片凌亂的床上散落的枕頭被塞入後腰底下支撐著姿勢，下身的活塞動作就已經開始。

如果一開始由艾連起頭的性愛像是潺潺流過的溪水，現在由艾爾文強勢奪回主導權的性事就像是水流底處暗潮洶湧的漩渦，又密又急的戳刺完全不是剛才的溫吞所能比擬，被刺激的感官跟電流似的在腦殼內爆炸。被箝制、被支配，陌生的快感如同白光閃現讓艾連無法克制的低泣呻吟，尤其在艾爾文毫無章法的碰觸到敏感點時尤甚。

艾爾文只有在最後的最後高潮來臨前才勉強克制自己，最後關頭抽出性器噴灑濁液在艾連的下身，艾連頭昏眼花的揪著床單大口的喘氣，感覺快要抽筋的腿被放下，艾爾文倒在自己身側半壓著身體摸摸他的頭髮：「還好嗎？」

艾連胡亂的咕噥著痠痛或差一點之類的詞句，艾爾文摸到少年仍然高揚的下身溫柔的幫他撫慰出來，在他額間落下一吻。

———————————————————————————

「有人可以跟我說明一下為什麼⋯⋯」艾爾文揚起眉毛，一臉促狹的看著里維，「我感覺我像是無意間介入的第三者嗎？」

韓吉在一邊很猥瑣的吹了個口哨，在里維瞪過去時一溜煙的躲到艾爾文後面，「我可什麼都沒說，不如你自己整理一下情況？我也很好奇你們到底發生了什麼事！」

捏了捏眉心，里維只能總結了一下，「君達應該提過了，死而復生的少年自稱名字為艾連·耶格爾，在二千年前作為士兵，推測應該是在某一次作戰行動中因為不知名的方式跟理由被做成一個活化石，甦醒原因不明。根據目前能從他嘴裡橇出的情報來看，我們整個考古隊的成員活像是他曾經的部隊成員的翻版，至於他所屬的時代背景描述像某種宗教神話一樣，曾經有種人類的天敵巨人，人類被壓倒性的力量驅趕到神明建的城牆內苟延殘喘，根據最新橇出來的情報來說，號稱是神明建的城牆也是用巨人當原材料做出來的，」

「——哇喔。」艾爾文吸了口氣，有些不可置否的態度，「你有什麼想補充的嗎，韓吉？」

「技術性來說，我大概有2篇論文以上的長度可以補充——不過簡報的話，大概就跟里維說的差不多啦。」房內既然已經沒了外人，鑑識專家毫無顧忌的張口就抱怨，「這孩子脾氣比我見過的任何一個老頑固還要倔，我跟他培養了幾天感情雖然感覺是熟悉了點，但說真的如果不是我們真的長得很像他曾經的戰友或長官，我感覺他根本沒有想要配合我們的意思，巨人的來源不知道、作戰企劃不知道、情報來源不知道、就連記憶都可以說他不記得了——我敢說就算他真的想起什麼，他也不會告訴我們的。」

「艾連‧耶格爾喪失記憶的問題大概需要一個契機。」里維開口，「下午開始我會帶他去現場直接看看能不能給他一點刺激什麼的⋯⋯變態眼鏡，有什麼話你最好直說，不要逼我揍你。」

韓吉只好停下他的擠眉弄眼，「唉呀唉呀、我只是很好奇，你剛剛跟小艾連的眼神有那～～麼一點點的不對勁，想關心關心你呀。」他笑瞇瞇地說，「有人偷偷跟我說你在會議室裡大吼大叫的，還摔門走人⋯⋯我走了以後你們發生了什麼？」

「⋯⋯」

「韓吉跟我說你的睡美人晚點就到我還以為他的比喻是在開玩笑⋯⋯」艾爾文說，「認真點，你真的動心了？還有那個巨人的說法，他真的用巨人來形容敵人？」

「他可是連具體的數據都給出來了，最高60米，最小也有3米高。」韓吉催促道，「說實話自從艾連從那該死的石頭裡出來後你就越來越不對勁啊夥計，雖然我們這裡辦公室戀情規定很寬鬆，但你至少也要等人在外面安頓好再出手⋯⋯」

「並不是這麼回事。」里維按住抽痛的太陽穴，「知道了、閉嘴，我說總行了吧。」

幻覺的事情雖然困擾了他幾天的時間，但實際上描述只有短短幾段話就總結了這段時間的特殊現象，毫無參考價值的內容根本沒有什麼值得討論的地方，所以里維猶豫了一瞬，還是將會議室內更加真實的幻覺描述給兩位同僚聽，唯一保留給自己的只有地下室那段。

「你是說⋯⋯認為艾連是拯救什麼東西的希望⋯⋯這段話是直接在腦海裡浮現的？」韓吉摸摸下巴，「如果畫面直觀上沒有辦法直接擷取有用的訊息的話，就只能從直接的感受來判斷了，你覺得畫面是在牆上出現的？真的是50米高的牆？」

「我說過了，這只是幻覺。」里維不耐煩地說，「我甚至不知道為什麼只有我會看到這種東西，沒有辦法證明的虛像終歸只是夢境那樣的東西，如果報告書人人都寫今天做了什麼夢我們還在這裡做什麼？」

「怎麼會呢，我倒是覺得這是一個方向。」韓吉不以為意，「做研究的偶爾也需要點靈感什麼的嘛⋯⋯更何況這個案子的確是挺特殊的，依循著這樣的方向去找答案總比亂槍打鳥好，對吧艾爾文⋯⋯艾爾文？」

金髮的男人揉了揉眼，「里維⋯⋯你的幻覺，是閃現在眼前的嗎？」

「不完全是，比較多是突然出現的幻影⋯⋯」里維正回答著，看著艾爾文皺起眉頭，「你該不會⋯⋯」

「結果上來說，我什麼都沒看到。」男人回答得很快，但是他卻舉起右手，翻來覆去的看著五指抓握，「只是一種感覺⋯⋯等我想清楚了，我會告訴你們的。」

「⋯⋯好吧，」韓吉雙手抱胸，語氣很酸，「看來大概只有天選之人可以得到神明的啟示了？難道跟睡美人談場末世之戀才有獲得天啓的資格？」

「首先，我們不能肯定這傢伙跟我們過去的關係真的有⋯⋯情感糾葛。」里維扶額，「其次，現在我們最大的難點在於巨人的遺骸無法保留，我們挖了這幾年的土什麼都沒找到，雖然現在有個活的提供了口供，但他所能提供的資訊有限，復原企畫的備案現在又有資金的困難⋯⋯而且50米的城牆的構成方式跟一般建築不同，我們從哪裡找巨人這種原材來重建？就算跟政府申請的經費估計光花設計圖的部份我們大概還要倒貼吧。」

「艾爾文，快告訴我你找到了新的金主了。」韓吉哀嚎著抓亂自己的髮型，金髮的男人苦笑道，「我倒是想說沒有——但我這趟會拖到這時間才回來，就是因為托勒斯特島的人找上我。」

「那個財團？」里維也愣了，「他們不搞他們的軍火研究跑來這種山裡做什麼？」

「有趣的是，拉哥洛的人似乎在這裡有土地權。」艾爾文說，「談生意當然是談最有代表性的東西，我們也就最近弄出一個人類化石的新聞比較引人注目，這時候除了艾連還有什麼可以吸引他們注意？」

「他們要見艾連？」

「我沒有拒絕的理由，」艾爾文說，「只是計畫趕不上變化，活化石的樣本上演死者蘇生這種劇情誰也想不到，我姑且是將他們留在山下了，明天就要準備下山了吧？或許等他們見了面，我們可以得到意想不到的情報。」

「對了韓吉，剛剛艾連進來前，你是不是有什麼要討論的？」

「喔、對了對了，」韓吉拿下眼鏡捏了捏鼻樑，「這件事情很詭異，我連里維都還沒告訴呢。你想想山脈裡埋了一個人，還被做成像是標本一樣的凝固晶體不是很奇怪嗎？而且這裡明明曾經就是一座城市，卻可以掩埋在山脈的地質裡，就算是經過了千年的地表會有這麼大的變動嗎？我就跟莫布里特改裝了一些探測儀器，試試看能不能擴大探測範圍去搜尋，也就是現在一般救災用的那種熱能感應啦。」

「改裝？可山裡的情況複雜多了，你要怎麼⋯⋯」

「先說結論吧結論，」韓吉揮揮手打斷了疑問，「結果上來說，至少我在方圓2公里的範圍內是沒有看到什麼異狀的，但是掃描了一下地質，我發現這裡的土質結構非常鬆散，不像一般自然形成的山脈地質，可能要拿一點樣本才能跟挖出艾連的那塊結晶樣品做比對，而且這種詭異的地質是有形狀的⋯⋯地圖借我一下。」

三個各別領域皆為精英的男人在桌面攤開了里維帶來的地圖，韓吉比畫出一個長長的弧形，「你看，這片山脈本來就像是一個弧形，然後如果比對一下，把距離延伸過去，不就大致吻合走向嗎？雖然這邊臨海，山脈的走勢斷掉了，但如果之後去掃一下應該可以找到艾連說的其他兩道城牆的遺跡⋯⋯所以啦艾爾文，這項工作就交給你啦。」

「我明白了。」艾爾文舒了口氣，「明天我跟你們一起下去處理這件事吧，我稍後先惡補一下新的資料，下午的事情就拜託你了，里維。」

里維點點頭，「我該過去了，前幾天艾魯多他們似乎挖出了一棟比較完整的建築，我打算先帶艾連去那邊看看。」

矮小的男人沒有多做停留急匆匆地走了，韓吉跟艾爾文對視了一眼，艾爾文比了一下手勢，「所以他真的⋯⋯嗯？」

「雖然我也理解他的顧慮，但我也只能敲敲邊鼓嘛。」韓吉笑嘻嘻地說，「我也回去再看看我跟寶貝兒可以怎麼改進一下熱相儀，如果可以找到第二個活化石就賺大發啦。」

「韓吉，你掃描都是往地底處理嗎？」艾爾文收拾好地圖坐下來，整理起桌面堆疊成山的各種報告資料。

「沒錯，這裡的植被本來就稀疏，我當然往地底⋯⋯唔、好問題。」韓吉自己說著說著茅塞頓開，「我先帶莫布里特到處看看，回頭見啦老大。」

艾爾文看著紅髮男人甩著馬尾又跟來時一樣興沖沖地飛奔出去，苦笑著搖了搖頭，「真是⋯⋯也就是他還能跟孩子一樣恣意妄為了。」

『——艾爾文先生。』

柔軟的呼喚讓艾爾文睜大了眼，左顧右盼了起來。

『艾爾文團長，請下指示——』

『——你要我怎麼接受——』

『——獻上你的心臟——！！』

耳邊逐一放大的聲量此起彼落的響起，紛亂吵雜的語調混雜在一塊，艾爾文倏地站起，踉蹌幾步貼到了牆邊，伸手按住太陽穴試圖保持清醒。

『巨人⋯⋯是人類——』

『我啊⋯⋯就只是看不慣那群人的嘴臉——』

『巨人都在北上，如果跟五年前一樣——』

『——我什麼都沒能做到——』

『我認為燃料跟刀刃都足夠了，為什麼？』

『——我們是為了勝利而來到這裡。』

『——如果，我們能活著回來的話⋯⋯艾連、我們——』

那是一瞬間的事。

軀殼被禁錮，靈魂被抽離，凌亂的床鋪鋪灑在他的視線，他搖晃著想起身，卻因空使無力的右手而僅僅只是翻了半面。

『⋯⋯已經要走了？』艾連才剛躡手躡腳的穿戴好所有的皮帶，床上應該還在熟睡的人便發出了語調模糊的咕噥。

艾連嚇了一跳，回頭看到艾爾文竭力側翻過身體，用著有些睡眼惺忪的眼神上下打量了他一遍。

『艾爾文先生⋯⋯』艾連走上前扶著團長大人坐直，被揪著交換了一個早安吻，回想到前晚的激烈繾綣就禁不住的臉紅，一邊又懊惱著明明已經盡可能的放輕聲響了，卻還是吵醒了應該安睡的枕邊人。

『身體還好嗎？』艾爾文問。

『已經⋯⋯消失了，沒有問題。」艾連給他看平滑乾淨頸側，上面的齒印跟吻痕都已經消失，「艾爾文先生，我⋯⋯』

『雖然想說你可以多放一天假好好休息⋯⋯』艾爾文看著艾連伏在床邊，輕輕將僅有的手掌摩娑著少年光滑的臉龐，『但如果你覺得沒問題的話，就照你的意思吧。』

『謝謝您，包容我的任性。』將手蓋上男人寬大的手背，艾連輕輕蹭了蹭，似是撒嬌、似是眷戀。

艾爾文坐在床上，看著少年整理好儀容轉過身，一剎那竟不由自主的開口，『艾連，如果——』

『嗯？艾爾文先生？』少年回過頭，清晨的薄霧還在窗外尚未散去，但是柔和的晨光已經靜悄悄的穿透了窗戶側灑在帶著稚氣的面容，一身輕便軍裝的艾連目光透露出探詢的疑惑，如此無垢、單純，讓艾爾文想把所有他記憶美好的詞語加諸在他身上。

突然安靜下來的艾爾文啞口無言了半天，突然深深的凝視了他一眼，『無論旁人怎麼說，相信你自己的選擇⋯⋯路上小心。』

少年眨眨眼睛，聽著這樣既熟悉又陌生的家常談話猶豫了一下，露出了一個有些柔軟的笑容。

『嗯，我出發了。』

TBC


	7. 五、二千年前的家人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 再次提醒，此篇梗一共出自三篇：P站的”至兩千年後的你”、林夕然的”永遠的少年”以及NO桑的”鯨與海及那傢伙”，”永遠的少年”跟”鯨與海及那傢伙”真心好看跪求喜歡進擊艾連右側的請務必一定要看這兩篇!!!!!!!!(你夠  
> ※ 配對只會有利艾、讓艾、明艾、團艾

五、二千年前的家人

『對了，去看海吧！』

「阿爾敏。」

『艾連你到現在還是不相信有海洋吧，等我們作戰成功了，能夠走出牆外的時候，就一起去看海吧。』

「阿爾敏？」

『還有火焰之水、沙之雪原、冰之大地⋯⋯等著瞧吧，艾連你一定會大吃一驚的！』

「阿爾敏！」

金髮的青年回過神，看著按著自己肩膀的黑髮女人正彎腰擔心的看著他，「累了嗎？還是你要先回去休息？等等里維教授就要到了，在這裡發愣會被他唸的。」

「抱歉，我沒事⋯⋯」他慢慢回答，意識到自己已經對著筆記發呆太久了，連忙將東西塞回腰包里，拍拍屁股的塵土站起來，「我也休息得夠久了，現在還需要做什麼嗎？」

旁邊突然傳來喧嘩的吵鬧聲，他們二人瞬間被拉走注意力，只看見讓‧基爾修坦正拿著鐵鏟對半空中撲飛的紅頭鳶大吼大叫的，被馬爾可苦笑著架住讓他別那麼激動。

「那傢伙到底怎麼啦？吃了炸藥似的。」渾厚的男聲好奇地發問，阿爾敏轉過頭，「萊納！你終於歸隊啦？」

「唷！」高大的金髮男人舉手招呼，「累死我了，本來以為這周可以逃離一下現場，結果又輪到自己班要開始挖土，早知道還不如繼續被韓吉教授借著，說不定莫布里特副教授還會好一點放我休息一下哩。」

「對了，韓吉教授怎麼會放你回來？我都以為他們要直接收編你呢。」

「因為他們在改裝儀器啦，那種精細的我實在不擅長，就被趕回來了。」萊納聳聳肩，「所以呢？讓那傢伙怎麼著？」

「不清楚，但我覺得大概是因為化石少年的事情。」三笠說，「從早上把艾連帶去給里維教授後他就一直暴躁的模樣⋯⋯對了，你見過他了嗎？」

「還沒有哩⋯⋯難道所有人裡就只剩我還沒看過嗎！」

「如果說我們班的話只剩下你沒錯啦。」旁邊路過的托馬斯扛著木條路過，隨口補充，「不過其他隊好像還有人還沒銷假回來，你可要把握時間別當最後一個啦。」

他嘿呦嘿呦的抱著比人還高的支架走了，三笠在一旁聳聳肩跟在後頭離開， 萊納跟阿爾敏對望一眼，無奈的攤手。「好吧，那麼新入隊的萊納‧布朗回來報到了，現在我應該做什麼事情？」

「可以做的事情很多呢。」阿爾敏決定跟在三笠後面去看看大家都在做什麼，萊納跟著他走，「自從挖出艾連後大概是終於找對地方了，從C區到F區都可以拼湊幾棟建築物出來，只是裡面的東西都毀的沒辦法復原了，我想今天還是會繼續處理E5的那棟吧，畢竟是目前找到最完整的建築。」

「說到這個，我聽說那個少年⋯⋯名字是叫艾連吧、真的可以叫出所有人的名字？」萊納問道，「我們全部都是他的戰友？好像里維教授他們是長官對吧？這也太湊巧了，難道就沒有長得像敵人的人嗎？」

「怎麼可能，如果是這樣的話那不就長得像巨人那樣了、嗎⋯⋯？」阿爾敏正笑著要反駁並分享由少年親口帶給考古隊的資訊，但隨即而來的靈光一現讓他不知不覺放慢腳步，「對了⋯⋯為什麼呢？」

「嗯？你是說為什麼沒人長得像巨人嗎？」

「不是，是敵人。」捏著下巴，金髮青年喃喃自語，「說起來，之前因為忙著了解當時的年代物質生活，所以一直沒有細想過，明明就已經能量產化軍用裝備，文明應該已經到達第一次工業革命的水準了，為什麼會被圍困在所謂的城牆內將近百年呢？如果人類能同心協力的話，畢竟也有對抗的武器⋯⋯但也沒有足夠的證據顯是兵團有分裂或⋯⋯難道三大兵團⋯⋯」

「喂，阿爾敏。」萊納拿手肘捅捅他，阿爾敏收回思緒抬頭，聽見他問道，「那個少年⋯⋯該不會就是我們的主角吧？」

在一片殘壁斷垣中直立著，正百般無聊四處張望的棕髮少年的確是艾連沒錯，在他身旁有佩特拉陪同，里維教授則在更遠一點的地方跟馬爾可說話。考古現場四處都立著小木椿拉尼龍繩簡單區分開不同的現場，標示現場單位的小牌子歪斜的寫著E5被安好的固定在木椿頂端，阿爾敏看著艾連的視線正巧對上他們，一股奇怪的情緒突然渲染開，令他怔怔的凝視著。

但少年的反應卻很奇怪，視線接觸的那刻少年綠色的眼睛微微睜大，張開了唇像是想要說些什麼，但隨即他的動作彷彿凝固了，似是驚訝混雜著怒意的目光遙遙投射而來，阿爾敏感覺到身旁的萊納停住腳步，奇怪的將目光移回萊納，又回頭看了看少年，他正朝他們走來。

如果不看艾連的目光跟他咬著牙的表情，阿爾敏會很高興有機會單獨跟化石少年說上話的，但艾連‧耶格爾的氣勢洶洶地迫近似乎說明什麼非常不妙的訊息，被做為目標鎖定的萊納都開始後退了，畢竟對方一臉就是想要撲上來把人揍一頓的兇狠模樣。

「艾連！」幸好里維即時注意到這裡的狀況叫停了艾連的舉動，旁邊的佩特拉也幫忙拉住他，阿爾敏跟萊納一頭霧水的看著少年側耳聽著佩特拉跟他說著什麼，那股熾烈的怒意消散後又恢復成最初印象裡英氣十足的無害少年，然而瞧見剛剛那一幕的考古隊員已經不會再將他視為初出茅廬的新兵了。少年的眼眸中能倒映出鐵與血的色澤，那是唯有手裡沾染靈魂才會顯露的殘酷景色。

里維已經發現他們並示意他們上前，阿爾敏注意到雖然看似是里維要帶著艾連加入工作，但兩人的氣氛額外的一觸即發，他們走近時還聽到里維貌似在對少年士兵訓著話。「⋯⋯的人你又不是沒見過？怎麼、還是說你改變主意了嗎？」 

少年士兵繃緊下巴一語不發地與他瞪視，表現出大可如此沈默到世界末日的頑固，阿爾敏猶豫著開口，「那個，里維教授⋯⋯？」

里維與艾連瞪視了片刻，轉過頭目光掃過他們兩人，「去幫忙找安全帽來，稍後準備帶他進去。還有佩特拉，妳先回去把自己弄乾淨，連頭髮都有土髒死了。回去順便盯一下其他人打掃，最近幾天沒空管他們就越來越懶散了。」

話語雖然凶狠，但熟悉上司面惡心軟的考古隊員迅速抓住了重點微笑著告辭，臨走前還摸了摸少年士兵的頭以茲鼓勵。艾連雖然看起來不太情願被當成小孩子對待卻也沒反抗，萊納則是聽到指令迅速小跑逃難似的走了，留下阿爾敏跟艾連面面相覷。

「艾連，我是⋯⋯」

「阿爾敏。」艾連說，比較他甦醒後的幾次見面，少年的情緒顯得異常冷淡，「我想⋯⋯你應該也叫這個名字。」

「唔、嗯。」阿爾敏被少年的視線看得一陣緊張，或許也是因為旁邊有里維教授的關係，「之前我們見過幾次，但一直沒有機會說話。剛剛你⋯⋯是在對萊納生氣嗎？」

「⋯⋯」綠眼睛的少年移開視線，「是啊，因為我認識的萊納，是個超級無敵混帳。抱歉啊，有時候我會分不清楚你們不是我曾經的⋯⋯同伴。」他停頓了一下，「有時候還是會忘記⋯⋯時間已經過去那麼久了。」

「或許等艾連你真正進入城市之後就會感受到不同了？」阿爾敏小心翼翼地說，「畢竟我們一直都在這個山上⋯⋯而且周遭都是長的像你同伴的人吧？你⋯⋯會想出去看看嗎？」

少年睜大了眼，又是這個表情，阿爾敏想著。那是懷念嗎？還是想到曾經的同伴而糾心的表現呢？許下的承諾又是誰呢？那些看海的約定⋯⋯

「我曾經被問過類似的問題。」艾連低聲說，「當我⋯⋯陷入困境，無法動彈的時候，我的同伴想激勵我，提醒我⋯⋯在我們小時候，關於牆外的世界是個謎團，持有相關書籍的人還會被憲兵帶走⋯⋯但我的玩伴還是帶著我翻開了那本書，告訴我牆外的世界的模樣。」

「我們牆內的人類，調查兵團的成立⋯⋯唯一的願望，就是能走出那個狹窄的牢籠之中，得到自由。」艾連目光遙望，鬱鬱蔥蔥的樹林遮擋住了視線，但阿爾敏知道他眺望的不僅僅是視線的邊界，而是更遠的、更遼闊的地方，「⋯⋯所以我們為這樣的夢想獻上心臟。」

他舉起右拳在胸口輕輕的敲了敲，阿爾敏想起了他甦醒時的那個敬禮，比起當時那個行禮的莊重，這時候的動作彷彿是少年士兵支撐著自己最無可救藥的信念。

「是⋯⋯這樣嗎？那就好。」

「⋯⋯為什麼這麼說？」

因為總覺得，這不像是你的願望，你的願望、夢中的少年的願望，應該是更——「因為、」阿爾敏看到萊納拿著幾個頭盔跟弗朗茲並肩走來，他朝他們揮揮手，「總覺得⋯⋯如果是背負著同伴的夢想走下去，是一件很悲傷的事情⋯⋯」

「里維教授，我們在裡面找到一些像瓦斯罐的——」熟悉的女聲傳來，阿爾敏跟艾連回過頭，看見的是已經戴好安全頭盔的三笠在復原遺跡的門前看著他們，一向冷靜自制的黑髮亞裔女性在原地遲疑了一會，選擇向他們走來。

「里維教授。」率先向指導人招呼過，三笠轉向毫不掩飾盯著他的少年，伸出手，「一直沒機會自我介紹吧，我是三笠清美，請多指教。」

少年深呼吸一口氣，惹的本來一直置身事外的里維都忍不住看向他，然而本以為會有誇張反應的艾連只是不發一語地伸出手，禮貌的回握。

幾人正式見面招呼過了，里維便拿過安全頭盔戴上，率先領著所有人進入有一半幾乎還埋沒在岩層裡，只有開挖出部分外貌的建築，阿爾敏則留到最後，看著艾連笨拙的扣好扣帶，「阿爾敏。」

「艾連？」

「背負著同伴的夢想並不是悲傷的事情⋯⋯我覺得，為了他人一無所有的死去，才是最悲慘的事情。」艾連說，先他一步走入了一片漆黑的門內，阿爾敏在後詫異的盯著他被黑暗吞噬的背影，彷彿那是一個巨大的嘴巴一口咬下——

「等、等等我⋯⋯」揮散掉那個可怕的幻覺，阿爾敏回過神，連忙追在後頭踏入室內。

———————————————————————————

開挖出來的建築內部充斥著泥土的潮腥與灰塵的刺鼻，門口進入後能率先看到的是一條保存還算完整的長廊，毫無裝飾的牆面被掛上一個聊勝於無的照明燈，阿爾敏轉入其中一間傳來人聲的房間，看見里維跟艾連還有其他人四散在寬敞的房內，更深處還傳來隱約叮咚的敲打聲，里維側耳聽了一下，回頭問道，「下面有誰在？」

「馬爾可跟托馬斯，還有讓跟柯尼也在下面。」三笠回答道，幫忙艾連打開了他頭上安全帽的照明燈，自己手上也拿著一個手電筒輔助照明，「這裡的外牆挺堅固的，不過還是有些地方被泥層壓垮了，另外馬爾可認為這棟建築底下應該還有幾個樓層，這裡還不是一般意義的地面樓層。」

「你是指剛剛外面的部分只是天台嗎？」萊納問道，三笠點點頭，「另外一個問題，這些建築是怎麼完整的被埋進山裡的？如果是土石流，很難說明為什麼外面其他建築都快毀損完了，卻只有這裡還保持一部分的原貌⋯⋯」

阿爾敏借助幾人的照明粗略的環顧一下環境，的確，目前這個房間的內部是他看過最完整的原貌，雖然不可避免的還是有泥土推擠出牆面造成的髒亂跟腐蝕，但可以見到厚重的書櫃及辦公桌仍然完整，裡面的書籍文件有些已經腐朽，有部分在前兩天已經被考古隊員小心帶出去整理了，只是光憑如此他們也不容易判斷這棟建築的作用⋯⋯

「艾連，你認得這裡嗎？」指導教授回頭問道。

「⋯⋯我想，可能是兵團分支總部。」艾連似是有些不情願地開口。

「什麼都可以，說說看。」

「說什麼⋯⋯」艾連哭笑不得，「我想這裡是長官的辦公室，就算是我也很少進來的⋯⋯而且不同城市的軍團分部的配置也都不太一樣，以前在托勒斯特的分部長官的辦公室是在一樓⋯⋯」

「托勒斯特？」

「是在Wall‧Rose南方的城市，從軍要先經過3年的訓練兵時期，我是托勒斯特軍營出身的。」

「阿爾敏⋯⋯」三笠看向金髮青年，阿爾敏注意到里維教授緊盯著自己默默地搖頭，便將自己來自一個同樣地名的話題按回肚子裡。

雖然平時他也不常待在那裡，只是明明是一個能夠以此展開話題拉近距離的切入點，為什麼要向艾連隱瞞這件事呢？懷抱著疑問的阿爾敏沒有天真的直接將問題拋出，只能記著等之後再詢問里維教授了。

開了話頭後，少年倒也不吝於告訴考古隊員軍團的相關知識，有一個〝當代人〞做為嚮導果然讓考古工作省時省力許多，一路上光是跟少年的閒聊都可以從中提取更多的碎片去拼湊軍團的原貌與體制，他甚至還說到訓練兵時期的某些趣事，話題主角不外乎是一些聽起來相當熟悉的名字，雖然因為記憶缺失描述的生活相當零碎，但從訴說的少年溫和的神情看來，那段號稱九死一生的訓練兵生活裡不是只有辛苦而已。

在遺跡的最深處是一處在地板正中央陷落幾公尺寬的向下地穴。

「里維教授。」當他們終於走到無法探索的盡頭時，在坑洞邊緣張望的托馬斯遙遙跟他們打了聲招呼，他跟馬爾可手上還各自抓著艾連看不懂的機械操作著，另一邊由科尼控制吊在天花板的吊繩套鎖在轉動，從底下隱約傳來讓的呼喊，「到底了，高度不算太高——」

「你說的瓦斯罐在哪裡？」里維問三笠，黑髮的亞裔女子將手中的手電筒轉為強光模式，往坑洞底下掃過一個個鐵灰色反耀著金屬質感的物體，「在這裡。」

「補給倉庫。」在其他人發表意見前艾連率先說道，他蹲下身疑惑的想要一探究竟，被窮緊張的阿爾敏拉著後退一些，「這裡原本應該是升降梯的出入口吧，壞成這樣原本的升降梯大概也不能用了⋯⋯」

「退後一點，如果掉下去就危險了。」不僅是阿爾敏，馬爾可也阻止了艾連上前的動作。只有弗朗茲突然恍然大悟的哦一聲，「補給倉庫，裡面是不是有其他⋯⋯叫做立體機動裝置的備品？」

「如果是那樣那些瓦斯罐是要做什麼⋯⋯」三笠的反問還沒說完，艾連已經回答，「是，也不是，補給倉庫主要是存放燃料瓦斯的倉庫。」

他簡單的描述了叫做冰爆石的化石燃料，順便得知了托馬斯手中操作的機械是一個精密的偵測機，可以解析空氣中的成分確保考古隊員的安全，具體的原理艾連聽不懂暫且略過不提，比起來他更關注在底下作業的讓的安危。阿爾敏還注意到他一直跟萊納保持一段距離，只是很快他就無暇關注艾連的狀況了，做為一個編外人員他理所當然被使喚得團團轉，考古隊對封存完好的化石燃料非常感興趣，另外讓也從下方搜索出幾個倖存且完好的立體機動裝置，雖然皮帶類的零件已經腐蝕的差不多了，但生了鏽的裝置是個不錯的收穫。

唯一讓考古隊束手無策的是一桶桶比人還高的化石燃料，雖然整體管線看似完整良好，但從建築的結構來看根本沒辦法用正常的手段運上去，他們只能先找到其他替代的容器在艾連的指揮下抽取部分氣體好回去化驗，剩下的大概要另外開一條地道才能把東西運出來。到這裡一天的忙碌也算是告一個段落，他們依循著原路回到地平面上，正好趕上夕陽將天空染成一片燃燒的金紅色的大好美景。

里維已經指揮著其他成員把該收拾的工作分配下去，總算鬆了一口氣的阿爾敏環顧四周，費盡地搜尋半天才發現艾連獨自一人站在遠離人群一處被清理乾淨的土丘中央，仰望著天空。

「現在看到的天空，跟你從前看過的景色有哪裡不同嗎？」

艾連回過頭，看到阿爾敏拿著礦泉水走到他身邊，「給，辛苦了。」

「謝謝。」接下水，少年觀察了一下才在阿爾敏的提示下轉開瓶蓋仰頭灌了一口，「要說不一樣⋯⋯只是覺得，原來天空有這麼寬廣⋯⋯吧？以前不管怎麼看，總會看到城牆的存在，就像是天空也有陰影一樣⋯⋯」

阿爾敏想像了一下，「就像是⋯⋯被相框侷限住的景色那樣嗎？」

「相框？」

阿爾敏正想說明少年還少年還未被普及到的知識，卻突然聽到隆隆震響，艾連立刻下意識地蹲低身子，手伸向腿側像是想拿什麼，相較於他阿爾敏反而是抬頭像是傾聽著什麼，低頭看到他警戒的動作，安撫道，「不用擔心，應該只是地鳴而已，這一帶經常有地震發生，但大多沒有什麼危險的。」

「艾連！」讓一邊大喊著少年的名字跑了過來，後頭還跟著三笠，「原來你在這裡。」

「讓？」

「早上還行嗎？」上下打量少年一圈，讓拍拍艾連的肩膀，被少年有些嫌棄地拉開，「行了，怎麼一個兩個都這樣，我沒事，利⋯⋯里維教授跟韓吉教授只是請我協助你們的工作而已。嗯？里維教授沒有為難我，你們到底都聽說了什麼啊⋯⋯」

「艾連。」清冷的女聲這樣呼喚著，艾連跟讓停下對話，看向跟阿爾敏站在一起的三笠清美上前一步，「你有⋯⋯什麼想對我說的嗎？」

在少年楞住的間隙，阿爾敏鼓起勇氣開口，「抱歉，這樣說大概很突兀吧，但是你經常用那種眼神看我跟三笠⋯⋯會讓我忍不住猜想從前的『阿爾敏』跟『米卡莎』是不是跟你有什麼過往⋯⋯如果你不願意談論『萊納』的事情的話，那能不能告訴我們關於『阿爾敏』跟『米卡莎』的事情呢？」

「萊納？」讓疑惑的看向抿緊唇的少年一頭霧水，阿爾敏考慮了半天該怎麼繼續勸說，最後還是決定依照自己的直覺，「或者你願意告訴我，火焰之水、冰之大地、砂之雪原⋯⋯你想要一起見識牆外的世界的人，是誰？」

「你怎⋯⋯你是怎麼知道這些的？！」少年上前一步抓住阿爾敏的肩膀，阿爾敏雖然預想過或許少年就是夢中傾訴的對象，但直面少年激烈的反應仍然讓他夢遊般不真實，「那些話——果然是你嗎。如果我說我是夢到的，你會相——」

「你們怎麼還在這裡啊——」馬爾可遠遠看到他們幾個還在原地說話，小跑著過來，「後勤都準備好晚餐了，艾連你也——發生什麼事了嗎？」

艾連觸電般放開抓著阿爾敏肩膀的手，讓介入到他們兩人中間，按住艾連的肩膀，「阿爾敏，有什麼話我們先回去再說吧。」看著少年蒼白的臉色他試圖打圓場，「太陽很快就要下山，沒必要浪費電源晚上摸黑回去，而且回去我們還有一晚上可以慢慢討論⋯⋯吶？」

「讓說的對。」三笠同樣按住童年玩伴的肩膀，「大家都累了，先回去吧。」

阿爾敏無精打采地垂下肩膀，不知道為什麼，他覺得剛剛是一個能夠突破對方心理防線很好的機會，但其他人說的對，天色已經昏沉，很快這樣的野外就會變得伸手不見五指，他只能看著讓吵吵鬧鬧推著艾連往基地的方向前進，一邊不是滋味的想著等會要怎麼繼續跟少年套話。他已經知道自己來到這裡的原因一定是因為艾連，但是為什麼呢？是艾連在呼喚他嗎？還是說那是古老不為人知的記憶在作祟，唯一的願望就是讓艾連⋯⋯

嘰嘰喳喳的鳥鳴聲突然驚起，阿爾敏下意識的抬頭看著鳶鳥紛亂的從頭上飛掠，後頭三笠跟馬爾可似乎在低聲說著什麼，他回頭想加入話題，然而還沒等他聽清楚對話，一陣晃動首先令他恐慌地睜大了眼。

「地震？又來了，最近真頻繁——」讓還沒說完話，鞋底驟然加強的晃動直接震得他膝蓋一軟幾乎要撲倒，阿爾敏同樣站立不穩，但他顧不上自己，只是恐慌的大喊，「地面、地面裂開——」

他眼睜睜的看著在三笠鞋前的土壤直接龜裂，馬爾可大叫著踢踏著碎落的沙土向後跌坐，周圍的樹林同樣在劇烈搖晃著甚而傾倒，綿長的地震伴隨著地鳴讓阿爾敏被震得頭昏想吐，某種違和的感覺一直在他心裡徘徊不去，但在天災的侵害下他只能後退確保自己的安危，一邊心急如焚的看著地表完全違反常識的瓦解碎裂，三笠跟馬爾可陰錯陽差的被困在另一頭，中間深深的裂壑完全不是能輕易跨越的深度與寬度。

「米卡莎！！」

「喂、艾連！等等！」回過頭，讓正好一把抱住正在往前撲的艾連強行抓他回來，直到少年停止掙扎讓才鬆手放開他；如果不這樣制止少年幾乎都要抅到裂縫邊緣去了，阿爾敏跑到他們旁邊，先確認對面的三笠跟馬爾可除了跨不過這道裂縫倒是沒什麼立即的危險。讓拿出身上掛著的對講機急促的開始匯報狀況，阿爾敏擔心少年又要衝動，動手抓著少年的上臂，「沒事的，救援很快就到⋯⋯」

艾連沒有理會他，只是死死的盯著對面很快重新鎮定下來的兩人不發一語，拿他沒辦法的阿爾敏只能沉默在旁邊陪著，直到讓收了對講機走回來，「基地也有受到地震影響，但沒有這裡嚴重，里維教授很快就會帶人來⋯⋯你們還好嗎？」他遙遙對著對岸的兩人大喊，雖然看起來仍驚魂未定，馬爾可仍撐起微笑比了一個安全的手勢。

「說不定等等還會有餘震，你先帶艾連回去。」讓說，阿爾敏還沒說話，少年已經反對，「我不走！」

「別任性了，這種情況下你就算在這裡也幫不上忙。」讓不耐煩地說，「拜託一下，你只要待在安全的地方不要亂跑就是幫我們大忙了。我會在這裡等救援來，阿爾敏你如果遇上教授就順便指個路⋯⋯」

「如果我幫得上忙呢。」艾連突然說，「如果我有辦法直接把他們帶回來的方法⋯⋯」

阿爾敏不知不覺鬆開箝制他的手，讓緊皺著眉，「不行。」

他乾脆的否決，「你該不會是想用那個立體機動裝置的東西吧？先不說東西現在不在這裡，那玩意兒隔了這麼長時間都還沒試驗有沒有問題⋯⋯」

轟隆隆地響動再度鳴動天際，讓飛快的按著少年貼近地面，阿爾敏也準備好承受下一次地震影響了，但四周一直平靜無波，他緊張的問道，「你有沒有覺得⋯⋯聲音好像變近了？」

「什麼變近⋯⋯你是說這不是地鳴嗎？」

「聽起來像是⋯⋯從地底下傳出來的⋯⋯」阿爾敏說不清自己在顫慄什麼，但他仍然移動靠近地縫一些，試圖從邊緣向下窺探，「就像是⋯⋯有什麼東西正在爬上來⋯⋯」

有滾石碰撞掉落的聲音。

呼哧呼哧的喘氣聲越發靠近，直到一隻看似正常的人手從底下猛的伸上來摸索，馬爾可沒忍住驚叫了一聲，拉著三笠更加後退。

「啊⋯⋯」阿爾敏又驚又懼的看著那遠大於人類應該有的巨手摸索著地表邊緣掐碎了一小塊土壤，一顆毛茸茸的腦袋自深淵中出現，眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，每一個五官都與人類所差無幾，但放大了許多，也顯得臉上的表情更加怪異不自然。

「那是⋯⋯什麼東西⋯⋯」讓半跪著攬住少年，吃驚地囈語著。

「巨人⋯⋯」阿爾敏軟倒在地，眼睜睜地看著超乎想像的人體慢慢自黑暗中浮現，前所未見的巨人喘著粗氣，還在使盡攀著裂縫兩側的牆面往地表前進，艾連像是被施了法術般一動不動，被阿爾敏猛地一拉按到他跟讓身後，「讓，我們怎麼辦？」他悄聲說，「三笠她、她跟馬爾可——」

「我怎麼可能、知道⋯⋯」讓緊咬牙關，看著巨人的巨大腦袋左顧右盼了半晌，慢慢轉向三笠他們的方向，發出了喜悅的咕噥聲。

「喂——你這腦袋空空的四肢發達混蛋！」艾連突然大吼著，如果不是讓發覺不對即時一把撲抓住他，恐怕又要上演跟數分鐘前少年拼死也要往深淵中心跳的危險舉動。

即使如此他現在的作為也差不了多少了——少年的嘶吼嚇了緊挨著他的讓跟阿爾敏一跳，也成功吸引了那顆巨大的腦袋的注意力，阿爾敏頭皮發麻地看著那張巨大的笑臉對著他們轉來，實質意義上的血盆大口對著他們流下噁心的涎液，讓崩潰著扳過艾連的肩膀，「你他媽瘋了嗎！！故意把這傢伙吸引過來——」

「如果害怕的話就逃跑吧。」艾連的回覆冷靜得彷彿剛剛的爆發不是他喊的一樣，阿爾敏看著他綠色的雙眸在澄黃的夕陽中倒映出一片琥珀的光澤，像是在燃燒一般，「去找里維教授，離這裡越遠越好，但我不行——我沒有辦法再次看著家人——所以就這樣吧，不是士兵的你們只要遠離巨人就可以了。」

「你到底⋯⋯在說什麼⋯⋯」阿爾敏喃喃問道，艾連用力的掙脫了讓的箝制，看著一度滑落地縫中又重新攀爬上來的巨人，表情說不出的堅毅與悲傷。

「不知道更好，離我遠一點⋯⋯就行了。」

「你才應該離那該死的巨人——」讓正想故技重施強行把少年帶離這個危險的地方，卻被艾連反手拉過手臂，腳步旋轉用力甩出，以一個少年來說相當可怕的技巧跟力道將讓一個高大健壯的成年男性甩飛出去，阿爾敏目瞪口呆的看著讓七葷八素的在地面上滾了好幾圈，回過神來跟著阻止，「不行、艾連——！！」

他沒來的及阻止什麼，因為少年緊接著就回頭猛地一推他，雖然不致像讓那樣幾乎是攻擊的力道，但同樣也是被推摔得難以即時反應，只能傻看著艾連回首，將虎口遞到嘴邊狠狠一咬。

灼熱的光線突然自眼前迸開，彷彿是雷鳴直接落到他們頭頂似的，緊接著劇烈的暴風直接將他掀翻個跟斗，阿爾敏稀里糊塗的在沖擊下倒飛出去直到背撞上一棵樹幹才緩住，在手臂掩護的縫隙中，看到除了巨人出現以外更讓他難以置信的一幕。

少年的周遭迅速地被不明的煙霧繚繞著，細長的管子像是生長般延長纏繞在一起，骨骼在底下生成，肌肉組織從上覆蓋，皮膚最終包覆在所有憑空生成的骨肉之上，與半邊身體都已經爬在地面的巨人相比，憑空在眼前新生成的巨人更加高大些。阿爾敏聽見巨人的長嚎，也看見了取代了少年站在原地的巨人向前擒住已經完全爬上來的另一個巨人撕扯，明明是放在眼前的現實，卻讓阿爾敏仍覺得自己在作夢。

『吶、艾連⋯⋯我們說過要一起去看海的，我有騙過你嗎？』

兩個巨人的戰鬥呈現一面倒的情勢，自地底出現的微笑巨人尚未動作就已經被艾連呼喚出的巨人按倒在地折斷一隻手臂，深棕色髮的巨人怒吼著騎到對方上頭，按著掙扎聳動的肩膀與頭顱迫使對方露出後頸，直接了當的張大了沒有嘴唇遮掩森白牙床的大嘴，狠狠咬下。

『如果犧牲什麼能換來勝利的話⋯⋯我的夢想、我的身體、我的一切——全部都給你，艾連⋯⋯』

『只有你、唯有你——』

巨人高高揚起頭顱，將底下巨人的後頸肉整個撕扯咬下，因為過於粗暴的動作讓血液飆射四散，阿爾敏不幸的迎面被澆灑一大波腥臭的液體，但他仍然維持著被嚇傻的表情，一動不動地看著艾連巨人踩踏在散發著蒸氣逐漸瓦解的屍骸上，跪蹲下來。

『加油、阿爾敏，拜託你、拜託你一定要活下來——』

『你知道——自己在說什麼嗎———』

『我知道，但我的回答還是同一個——我要救阿爾敏。』

巨人的身體開始發光，透明的物質自巨人腳下開始往外擴張延伸，可以見到巨人的外表逐漸凝固，生生從鮮活的肉體變成一尊巨大的石像，巨人踩踏戰鬥造成的震盪已經平緩，讓好不容易把自己從泥土中拔起跑到阿爾敏身邊，吃驚的看著他臉上的液體正逐漸揮發化為蒸氣消失，「阿爾敏！你沒事吧？」

阿爾敏渾身一震，後知後覺地低頭舉起手臂胡亂抹著臉上看不見的汙漬，「我沒事，就是有點⋯⋯」

他們聽到某種崩裂的聲音。

阿爾敏跟讓不約而同地抬頭看向背對著他們的巨大背影，看著散發的淡淡瑩光的石像巨人後頸有什麼在從裡頭掙扎著離開，他們熟知卻仍全然陌生的少年從破開的碎石中重新現身，眼睛下還帶著皮膚被掀起黏附著肌肉纖維的可怕紋路，艾連慢慢的將自己的四肢從凝固的岩體中拉出，半爬半滾著從高空中跳回地面。

不僅是臉，他的身上也還帶著一部分巨人的肌肉纖維，這讓朝他們走來的少年籠罩在一片蘊釀的霧氣之中模糊了輪廓，直到在他們面前站定，阿爾敏僵硬著看著神色平靜，既像是艾連‧耶格爾又像是別的什麼怪物的少年士兵張開了唇，「我連接了道路，去接米卡莎回來吧，阿爾敏。」

「你⋯⋯」

他還想說什麼，但少年已經閉上眼睛像是斷了線的木偶軟倒下去，阿爾敏只來得及撲上半攬住讓艾連不至於重重摔落在地，後頭讓聽見一陣喧嘩，是里維及其他的後勤人員帶著救援器具姍姍來遲。

『——艾連，你只要替我去看就好，為什麼⋯⋯？』  
『米卡莎已經不在了⋯⋯如果我再失去你⋯⋯我真的沒有辦法再失去任何人⋯⋯』

吶、艾連⋯⋯  
如果說，有什麼讓你願意捨棄英明的決策者、親密的枕邊人的理由，只為了將我這個無足輕重的兒時玩伴重新拉回這殘酷的世界⋯⋯

『——阿爾敏，答應我⋯⋯如果我不在了⋯⋯請代替我保護艾連，只有艾連，我只是希望他活著⋯⋯只有活著，才能一直一直陪在他身邊⋯⋯』  
『別說了，米卡莎，你會好起來的，沒有妳⋯⋯』  
『我只有這個願望⋯⋯我只剩下這個願望了——答應我！！』

那麼，請允許我，重新擁有那份難以言說的情感吧。

「阿爾敏‧德雷斯。」看著巨大的石像以及腳下蔓延至地縫的另一側形成道路的堅固晶體，里維走到他們眼前，看著癱軟在阿爾敏懷抱裡的少年，聲音裡透露著寒意，「這裡到底發生了什麼事情？」

似曾相識的視角、截然不同的場景、重合了二千年前提出的詢問，就像是曾經的絕望跨越了二千年的瘋狂延續至今。

阿爾敏流下了眼淚，那一瞬間在心底已經明白了自己存在於此的全部意義。

TBC


	8. 六、二千年前的戰友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 再次提醒，此篇梗一共出自三篇：P站的”至兩千年後的你”、林夕然的”永遠的少年”以及NO桑的”鯨與海及那傢伙”，”永遠的少年”跟”鯨與海及那傢伙”真心好看跪求喜歡進擊艾連右側的請務必一定要看這兩篇!!!!!!!!(你夠
> 
> ※ 配對只會有利艾、讓艾、明艾、團艾

「我說過了，他在變成巨人之前，咬傷了自己的手。」一再重複的問話讓三笠也有些情緒失控，她冷著臉重複了一遍，「本來巨人都已經要往我們的方向爬過來，他先大叫吸引那個怪物的注意力，讓想要帶走他，艾連卻突然發難把讓甩的老遠，阿爾敏也被他推開，接著他就咬傷自己的手，變成巨人，這個順序不會錯的。」

「好好，我就是想再確認一下，嗯⋯⋯但是嗯⋯⋯事到如今再說這個也有點遲，只是為什麼之前一直沒有任何跡象的巨人⋯⋯」  
「韓吉教授，不把他關起來真的好嗎。」馬爾可突兀的插入另一個話題，韓吉轉頭看他，看著斯文有禮的青年雙手環抱著自己，還未停止劫後餘生的恐懼瑟瑟發著抖，「明明可以變成那樣的怪物⋯⋯我們卻不先把他控制起來，就算先軟禁在房裡也好啊，為什麼還要特別安排帶他下山⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯馬爾可。」紅髮男人推了推眼鏡，表情嚴肅地轉向了他，「你難道沒想到嗎？如果幾個小時前艾連沒有反抗讓跟阿爾敏，選擇跟他們兩人逃回來的話會發生什麼事嗎？今天或許不只你們，就連我們都有可能被那種可怕的怪物抓住⋯⋯對⋯⋯如果照艾連告訴我們的情報來說，我們就會像二千年前被逼入城牆的人們一樣，被『吃掉』啊。」  
「可是、他也是會變成那種怪物的人啊！誰知道或許哪一天他不能控制那種怪物的身體，就把我們都吃掉⋯⋯！！」  
「馬爾可！」不僅是韓吉，就連一直在旁安靜整理環境無聲提供協助的莫布里特都跟著喊了一聲，三笠譴責的聲音從後跟上，「不要這樣說艾連，他不是這樣的人⋯⋯」  
「可是⋯可是⋯⋯！」馬爾可將臉埋入手掌內。「不管你們信不信⋯⋯但我只要看到那些怪物⋯⋯我就會一直想到⋯⋯吃人的怪物，身體被撕裂的痛苦⋯⋯就好像我也曾經被這麼吞噬了一樣⋯⋯我就是沒有辦法停下顫抖⋯⋯我沒辦法不恐懼啊⋯⋯！！」  
「⋯⋯⋯」韓吉默默跟莫布里特對視了一眼，對於這樣彷彿深入靈魂的恐慌毫無辦法，唯有同樣在現場目睹一切的三笠清美拉緊了身上披著的毛毯，低聲道。「但⋯⋯他保護了我們呀。」

「他⋯⋯明明不想讓大家知道的⋯⋯他明明可以將這件事情藏在他的心中一輩子，所有的記錄、言談、考古記錄都找不到他能變成巨人的證據，而且他一定比誰都還要明白的，即使是不知巨人為何物的我們都感受到的恐懼⋯⋯那麼能夠變成巨人的他，在當時的社會，到底曾經歷過什麼排斥？但他還是選擇站在我們面前，再次使用那股能力⋯⋯」  
不知不覺，不僅是兩位學者看著她，就連原本都還害怕的無以復加的馬爾可都被她的話語吸引，「⋯⋯他只是更在乎我們，比起知道他的祕密後懼怕排斥他，他更優先選擇了對我們更有利的選項而已，即使與世界為敵也無所謂，他想保護我們，我們只需要知道這點就夠了⋯⋯不是嗎？」  
「三笠⋯⋯艾連難道有跟你說過什麼？」  
「不⋯⋯我試著問過他，但他沒有回答我。」按著太陽穴，三笠閉上眼，「只是直覺⋯⋯而已，我也不太明白，但阿爾敏應該有聽到最重要的話，我只是覺得⋯⋯我沒有辦法忍受他被這樣⋯⋯」

被畏懼、被排斥、被利用。  
不想看著他孤獨的面對一切，不想見到他悲傷的神情，不想見到他的背影⋯⋯  
「我只是⋯⋯不想再次看著他離開我⋯⋯」三笠喃喃道，韓吉兩眼放光，「什麼意思？三笠，難道你有想到什麼——」  
「——剛剛，我說了什麼嗎？」眨了眨眼，黑髮女性困惑的問道。

「⋯⋯欸？」

———————————————————————————

「——你在這裡啊。」  
艾連回過頭，看見讓正好自半空飛落起身，一邊向他走來一邊收起立體機動裝置的握柄，並隨手從腰包內拋給他一小包沙沙作響的穀物。  
「怎麼找來的？」艾連好奇地從布袋中拎出奇形怪狀的果仁，指腹輕輕的摩娑加工後散發著淡淡香氣的新奇食物，讓在他身邊坐下。  
「還用找嗎？你這傢伙最近老愛往能俯瞰城市的地方跑，久了都知道能去的地方就那幾個。」讓伸手搶過他手上的果仁丟進嘴理，故意吃得嘎嘣響，「這可是我好不容易從莎夏手上搶來的，那薯女居然還敢私藏尼柯洛的秘制點心，就算那傢伙把他當妹妹寵也太過份了，明天就去跟他告狀，叫他不要太縱容這個貪吃鬼⋯⋯」  
「是嗎⋯⋯」  
「不如說就連那種薯女的春天都來了，這個世界真沒天理。」讓嚥下嘴裡的殘渣，「不說點什麼嗎，還是你這個遲鈍的傢伙又什麼都⋯⋯」  
「讓，你覺得⋯⋯愛是什麼？」  
「哈？你今天吃錯藥了？」  
「不⋯⋯算了，問笨蛋這種問題的我才是笨蛋。」艾連長嘆口氣，讓冒出青筋，「遲鈍的笨蛋還敢說別人是笨蛋啊，我好歹也有認真的喜歡過人的，倒是你這傢伙，先是說米卡莎是家人，突然又宣布跟艾爾文團長⋯⋯所有人都嚇了一跳，結果你居然還在這裡問愛是什麼？你們到底在幹嘛啊。」  
「⋯⋯」  
「也過了三年了吧，Wall‧Maria奪還戰。」讓嘆口氣，「雖然都已經過去好幾年了，現在再追問或許沒有意義，但艾連，當初你跟團長⋯⋯」  
「團長提了一個提議，我只是接受了而已。」艾連平靜地說，讓焦躁地扒拉下頭髮，「我不是這個意思⋯⋯我是說、你⋯⋯到底是為了什麼才會⋯⋯我是指，你跟團長的關係根本沒有任何前兆⋯⋯」  
「真的，就像我說的，團長只是提議暫時讓他做為我的支柱，而所有關係裡用愛情是最不複雜的方式而已。」  
「不我覺得你會同意這件事情才是最複雜的⋯⋯」  
艾連笑笑，「我沒有救回米卡莎，不了解巨人的力量胡亂想要使用，結果什麼也沒辦到⋯⋯然後假王權想要吃掉我重新拿回始祖的力量，透過希斯特莉亞知道了父親最後的結局，兵長又因為掩護你們差點被掩埋在地底⋯⋯說實話如果不是團長借給我支撐的力量，我也不知道真的迎戰羅德‧雷斯的巨人時，我會不會把自己的後頸湊上去⋯⋯」  
「你⋯⋯」  
「我知道，都過去了，而且最後我選擇了阿爾敏，不是艾爾文‧史密斯。」艾連低垂下眼，「說實話當兵長真的選擇了阿明的時候，我也不知道我到底⋯⋯但只有一件事情是肯定的，往後要開始的，會是更加殘酷的戰爭。」  
「你越來越沉默是因為這個原因嗎？」讓撩了一下艾連長長的鬢角，艾連踢踢腿，仰面躺下，「換我問問題了，你到現在還喜歡米卡莎嗎？」  
「閉嘴，戀愛白癡。」  
「什麼，我可是好好回答——」溫軟的觸感從唇上傳來，艾連瞪大眼，看著讓蜻蜓點水般飛快親了自己一下，就直起上半身彷若無事的仰望著夜空，「天氣冷得蠻快的，也差不多該回去——」  
他偷襲完別人最不該做的就是背對著一向是勁敵的對手，在他溜之大吉以前艾連就一把扯住他把人推倒，本就心虛的讓差點又要跟艾連像是從前訓練兵時期一樣在地上滾來滾去的扭打，如果不是他們所在的位置太危險再加上身上的立體機動裝置讓兩人束手束腳，沒有幾分鐘就讓習得亞妮格鬥技精髓的艾連完全佔上風的騎在讓的身上，「快下去！」  
「不要，先解釋剛剛是什麼情況！」  
「說你戀愛白癡還敢回嘴！反正就是那樣啦！」  
「白癡讓寶！你不說我不會知道的！」揪著讓的衣領前襟，艾連將頭抵在對方胸前。「我怎麼⋯⋯會知道⋯⋯」  
艾連的手在顫抖，讓遲疑的將手撫上艾連的後腦，對方沒有牴觸，他便試著支起上半身，單臂將對方攬入懷中，「我⋯⋯倒是想問自己哩，明明是趕著送死的混蛋，沒有像米卡莎那樣漂亮的黑髮，還老是讓人火大的要死⋯⋯但是，就是對你放心不下。」  
「⋯⋯你到底多喜歡黑髮啊⋯⋯」  
「閉嘴啦，害我都說不下去了。」讓深吸一口氣，「總、總之，等我發現的時候就是這樣⋯⋯但現在我們⋯⋯帕拉迪島一個月後就要遠征了，雖然說出來大概也沒什麼幫助⋯⋯」  
「不⋯⋯謝謝你。」  
讓知道他不可能會有回應，但聽到了還是難掩失落。「算了，我大概也只能說一說，你這傢伙不就曾經哭哭啼啼的說一個人什麼都辦不到嗎，明明就有巨人之力這種犯規的能力，別老是一個人悶著，想活命的可不只你一個人啊——」  
「我知道啦，明明是個馬臉。」  
「本大爺難得想安慰安慰你這傢伙還不識好歹——」  
在讓習慣性地想繼續拌嘴以前艾連已經抬起臉飛快地啄了他一下，看著對方愣住的表情放鬆地笑了起來，「怎麼，告白完了就想跑？怪不得以前米卡莎總叫我別跟著你起鬨——」  
「嗚咕⋯⋯別老是拿過去的事情來翻舊帳！」  
「白癡。」伸出雙臂環抱著他的脖頸，艾連輕柔地說，「我的意思是，你搞錯主動出擊的方式了。」

那一夜的天空沒有星星，夜幕低垂，但重新繁榮起來的希干席娜區的民宅燈火通明，從門窗間透露出的光芒點點閃耀著，匯聚成流淌在地面金黃色的星河。

「⋯⋯頭髮，不打算剪嗎？」呼吸的間隙，讓這樣問道。  
「或許吧，現在會用到立體機動裝置的時候也不多⋯⋯」  
「是⋯⋯為誰而留的？」  
「⋯⋯你說呢？」  
「當我沒問。」被捏著後頸瞪眼，讓難得識趣的轉移了話題，「等回來後幫你剪？」  
艾連捻著髮絲看了看長度，突然噗哧一笑，「⋯⋯噗，不知道為什麼，突然想到剛進訓練兵團那時候。」  
「怎麼？」  
「米卡莎那時也是長髮，被我問了一句不會影響使用立體機動裝置嗎，她就直接決定把頭髮剪了⋯⋯怎麼了？你的鬍渣也該刮了吧好癢！」  
「閉嘴吧，讓我哀弔一下年少無知的自己。」將臉埋在艾連的頸窩裡，讓的聲音悶悶地傳來，艾連聽話的安靜了一會，突然醒悟了什麼，「我說⋯⋯你那時候一直找我麻煩，不會就是為了這種小事吧？」  
「什麼小事⋯⋯好吧巨人笨蛋，以你來說確實是小事，但那時候你們兩個根本形影不離會誤會一點也不奇怪好嗎——」  
「明明都進了訓練兵團，不好好訓練成天想談情說愛，難怪最後畢業排名會輸我。」  
「我至少也進了前十名欸！而且大爺我本來是想要進憲兵團享清福的，誰知道最後想不開還是進了調查兵團⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯後悔嗎？如果你那時候選了憲兵團，說不定現在都已經找到好女人結了婚，準備有個孩子——」

讓又湊過去咬他的唇，艾連被迫停下那些假設性的話語，安靜的接受對方難得溫柔的狎昵。  
「你今天真的是吃錯藥了，你在想什麼？」讓額頭抵著艾連，低聲問，「你的⋯⋯時間還有5年左右，在此之前我們總會找到辦法的⋯⋯一個可以拯救大家，讓人類⋯⋯牆內的人能活下去的方法。」  
「⋯⋯」艾連闔上眼，調整了姿勢安靜的靠在他懷裡不再說話，讓也就樂得攬著懷裡難得乖順的死對頭靜靜地吹了會夜風。  
「⋯說起來，你是打算留鬍子嗎？改變造型？」  
「這倒是彼此彼此啊，怎麼、只許你留長頭髮，我留個鬍子怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼。」艾連沒好氣的答道，順手將頭髮塞到耳後起身，讓跟著從地上站起，看著艾連重新調整好剛剛扭打中跑位的皮帶，鬼使神差的開口，「看不順眼的話，回來的時候給你處理如何？我幫你剪頭髮，你幫我刮鬍子，公平。」  
艾連停下動作看向他，並不是排斥也不是意外，只是端詳著讓的雙眼，「回來以後？你想跟大家公開嗎？」  
「對，遠征回來後，就跟兵長他們公開吧。」  
隨著夜風長髮拂面的巨人士兵將目光投向牆下已經逐漸熄滅減少的燈火，沉默良久後微微勾起了唇角，「好，等回來以後⋯⋯」

等我們確認了所有的敵人，等帕拉迪島找到真正的自由的方法，等我⋯⋯

艾連·耶格爾睜開了雙眼。

「他醒了。」讓熟悉的聲音先傳來，艾連下意識的伸出手摸索，感受到平整的被單在身下柔軟的曲折，他在哪？那是多久以前的夢？自從先代巨人繼任者的記憶開始浮現之後，他有時都分不清楚自己究竟存在於哪個時空——

「嗚哇！」被他突然爆起的動作嚇的手一抖將半杯水都潑出去，讓趕忙將手中的水杯擱到一旁，「嚇我一跳，你還好嗎？別這麼大動作的⋯⋯」  
「為什麼沒有把我綁起來？」艾連尖銳的質問讓連夜帶著他趕路的讓一臉莫名奇妙，「為什麼要把你綁起來？你昏倒到現在⋯⋯」  
「因為沒有這個必要。」

艾連轉過頭，看著一身輕便服裝的里維出現在房間門口，「你睡了大半天了，感覺如何？」  
「⋯⋯為什麼不需要？」  
里維皺起眉，「我們可不是軍隊，我說過的，考古隊最多只能監護你直到你熟悉現在的社會，我們沒有權利——」  
「即使我可以變身巨人？即使我擁有可以輕易殺死你們的能力？」  
「⋯⋯」里維長久的看著他，像是在重新審視艾連‧耶格爾這個人一樣，「⋯⋯原來如此，所以一開始你才會採取攻擊的手段。」  
艾連看著男人慢步走進房內，拉過一張椅子坐下，「考慮到你已經睡了上千年，腦子大概跟著石頭一起結塊了轉不過來，我就花點時間解釋給你聽吧。」

「從你甦醒已經過了4天，再加上這三年我們刨了幾個山頭的坑，所有的記錄都找不到任何人類能變身的記錄⋯⋯我就暫時先稱之為巨人化吧。可以猜測就算在當時的年代巨人化的能力也是特例，如果你還想保有作為人類的待遇，只要在完全不知道巨人的我們面前隱瞞這個情報便是。不管你是出於仁慈還是因為錯覺而行動，到底來說都是為了救人，如果我們真的把你綁了，有違我們最初想建立的信用原則，這是其一。」  
里維豎起第二根手指，「第二、我詢問過現場目擊經過的阿爾敏‧德雷斯以及讓‧基爾斯坦，根據他們的描述，在巨人化的過程中會伴隨著空投炸彈般的能量釋放，雖然無法具體估算能量多寡，但顯然靠得太近是會有危險的，所以我判斷了即使能綁住也『沒有意義』，只要你不在乎傷害人，毀壞建築，最後再被一般的平民重新當成怪物的話。」  
「⋯⋯」  
「第三⋯⋯我們『真的很像』吧？」里維指指自己的臉，又指向站在一旁欲言又止的讓，「也算是湊巧⋯⋯本來以為整個考古隊都是你的同伴，但從萊纳‧布朗的反應來看，也不是所有人都是統一的立場，如果說整個考古隊都能跟過去的熟人對上號，那麼你的態度就很耐人尋味了——有人讓你冒著風險也要巨人化，也有人讓你見面就衝動得想對他興師問罪，從巨人化這個超能力來看，至少你絕不可能是普通的士兵，而你記憶中最後的奪還作戰如果有這麼重要⋯⋯那麼應該會跟巨人化的能力有關，甚至可能關係到巨人的秘密——你不用急著敷衍我，至少我希望你可以先跟我們下山看過之後再做決定。」  
「⋯⋯什麼意思？」艾連清清喉嚨，聲音嘶啞。  
「我不清楚你有什麼顧慮選擇隱瞞，畢竟我們彼此也不算了解，所以你就親眼看看這個世界到底變成什麼樣再做決定吧。」里維站起來，「時間也不早了，我們再休息1小時就出發。基爾斯坦，你自己注意一下時間。」  
「好的，教授。」  
男人就這樣乾脆俐落地走了出去，艾連茫然的看著留下的讓，對方遞過剛剛的半杯水給他，「你還是喝點水吧，嗓子都要冒煙了。」

「⋯⋯這裡是哪裡？」將水杯一飲而盡，艾連低聲問道。  
「中途休息的地方，山裡偶爾會有沒人居住的空屋，聽說是以前的遊山的獵人留給山難的人的避難所。」讓在他的床邊坐下，拿過他的水杯再倒了一杯，「從我們駐紮的地點開車要一整天的時間才能到最近的村子，幸好這裡有能中途休息的地方。」  
「⋯⋯打倒巨人之後，有發生什麼事情嗎？」  
「沒什麼，只是擔心你的情況，所以本來安排下山的行程提早出發。」讓盡可能讓自己講話不要太心虛。事實上事情跟少年預測的反應也沒差得太遠，最後趕到的考古隊隊員光是眼前巨大的石像就被嚇得半死，雖然少年當機立斷的巨人化應該是救了馬爾可跟三笠一命，但直面目睹驚人的怪物廝殺將這位溫和老實的好好先生嚇得言行失常，即使有三個教授聯手將反彈怪異的意見壓下，各方面的考量下還是由里維帶著他一人連夜先帶著艾連遠離他人獵奇的目光，只能慶幸下山的事情他們早有準備。

但⋯⋯讓看著艾連慢慢喝著水，不太確定的想著，總覺得現在的艾連有什麼跟之前不太一樣的地方，但在這短短的時間內⋯⋯  
「你⋯⋯是不是跟之前比起來長大了一點？」讓不甚肯定的對著少年比劃著，輪廓的變化極其細微，但變長的頭髮倒是一目了然，艾連摸了摸自己的臉，跌跌撞撞的起身尋找鏡子。

讓拉著他找到裡間的盥洗台，看著少年凝視著鏡子內的輪廓沉默，本來還擔心如果對方又像之前那樣暴起的話他一人控制不住，但看清自己的模樣後艾連只是沉默地被他按回床邊坐下。  
讓清清喉嚨，試圖打破室內令人壓抑的空氣，「你還打算再睡一下嗎？如果沒有我可是要⋯⋯」  
「你們不應該帶我離開的。」少年說，「要是還接續出現其他巨人的話，沒有阻擋物也沒有裝備，留在那裡的人只會送死而已⋯⋯」  
「我說你啊，好歹先關心一下自己吧。巨人的事情你不想解釋，連自己的變化也不放在心上嗎？」

讓終於查覺到一直以來少年始終讓他感到彆扭的原因出在哪了。  
自始至終，如非其他人詢問，少年根本不提自己的事情，儘管對於周遭的好奇心少年似乎也盡可能的提供了他能回憶的資訊，然而他似乎對於考古隊員以外的事情不感興趣，甚至是漠視著他可能曾經嚮往過的牆外世界，彷彿除了能跟他們待在一起以外別無所求。

那種彷若看破生死的模樣令他莫名的感到火大。  
「你難道真的就不好奇嗎？事情到底是怎麼變成這樣的？」  
「⋯⋯」  
「為什麼你要保持緘默什麼都不說？既然你都願意在我們面前揭露能力，那麼你至少有一點點在乎甚至信任我們吧，」讓在他面前蹲下，伸手抓住他的雙臂，「如果不是這樣，為什麼你要救我們——」  
「里維教授說得沒錯，那是因為你們太像了。」艾連說。  
他終於抬起眼，碧綠的眼眸撞上讓的視線，「像到我知道你們會恐懼，也一定有人會袒護我，即使沒有共同渡過訓練的日子，未曾見過牆外同伴被活生生撕扯死掉的無能為力，但你們、一定——」

就像見識了一把刀的鋒利後，人可能會擔心使用會不會傷害自己，卻不會將能用的工具扔掉一樣。  
「所以我什麼都不會說的。」少年自顧自的下了結論，「就讓所有的一切在我的身上結束——」

巨人也好、帕拉迪島的命運也好，在同伴皆不復存在的現代他失去了戰鬥的理由，最終他就像她一樣，逃避了他的責任苟延殘喘了千年，還幾乎遺忘了一切，再也無從知曉帕拉迪島的人類是否如他所願的走出城牆。

他所重視的一切早已灰飛煙滅。  
「就算知道什麼，這一切都沒有意義了。」

「所以你就這樣，什麼都不做嗎？」讓其實很累了，開車走夜路下山不是件輕鬆的事情，更何況他們走的山路到底只有基本地用瀝青鋪了一路了事，然而難以解釋的憤怒鼓脹著胸口，他仔細端詳著少年的雙眼，眼底盡是控制不住的惱怒，「你加入調查兵團難道不是為了查清楚巨人的起源嗎？說真的過去的事情你記不記得都無所謂，但你應該不是這樣的人吧。」

「難道你獻出心臟想要得到的自由就這麼不值一提嗎？你的同伴呢？在你變成這樣之後，難道你一點都不在乎牆裡的人是怎麼走出城牆的？你真的一點都不在乎事情到底是怎麼變成這樣的？你到底以為我們為什麼要在這種鳥不拉屎的地方徒勞無功這麼多年？」  
「讓⋯⋯？」  
看著少年面對自己彷彿是遷怒般的責備顯露出的無措，讓深呼吸口氣遏止自己的脾氣，「說真的就算這段歷史從記錄中永遠消失，對大部分的人來說或許根本沒有差吧，但是這樣真的好嗎？就像你的調查兵團一樣，明明人類在三道城牆的庇護下足夠自給自足，甚至一輩子都不需要看到巨人，但是你們還是準備了武器走出牆外，這應該不僅僅是因為所謂的自由吧。」

「聽好了艾連，人類是會從過往的記錄中反省的生物。所謂的文明，是累積了眾多遺憾與失敗的經驗後堆積而成的結晶，所以我們才會想『知道』。即使是錯誤導致的滅絕也好，人必須要知道過往的軌跡，才能理解我們所前進的道路是否無愧於過往的悲劇與犧牲。」

少年傻傻地看他說教，茫然卻又聽話的模樣讓人又心軟下來，讓煩躁的揉揉頭髮，忍不住打了呵欠，「我真不適合做這種灌心靈雞湯的事情⋯⋯我真的不行了，幫個忙看個時間，先讓我睡一下。」

艾連垂眸讓出位置，看著對方撲上床連腳上的鞋都來不及蹬，即使下一秒就要直接睡著，讓仍強撐著扭過頭看他，「我不清楚你跟里維教授有什麼問題，但他說的也是有道理的，我們相信⋯你⋯⋯」說著說著他終於支持不住的闔眼睡死過去，少年伸手按了按對方緊皺的眉間，直到看見讓舒緩了眉眼才跟著翻身躺在他身邊。

「比起以前，倒是能言善道很多了。」少年輕聲說，不在乎是否有人聽到，「那好，就跟你們去看看吧。」

—————————————————————

等讓清醒時距離預定出發的時間已經遲了將近一小時，他也顧不上沒人叫他起來少年也不在身邊的問題，匆匆的洗了把臉踏出房間，里維等在外間的椅子上不甚在意的示意他不用太著急，是他讓少年不用急著叫醒讓的。  
「艾連呢？」  
「他說要透透氣，走吧，該出發了。」

暫時停留的屋舍雖然老舊但至少內部維護的不錯，里維留在後頭最後檢查了一遍，率先推門出去的讓第一眼便看見坐在對面的樹根上充當座椅的少年看向他。  
「你在這啊，我們該出發了。」讓轉向停在旁邊的車子，艾連磨磨蹭蹭的走到他身邊，「讓，你說這裡以前是⋯⋯？」  
「你說山屋？」讓回頭看了看，正好看到里維出來回頭用木栓簡單扣住落了鎖，少年的表情似乎有點奇怪。「據說是以前的獵人遊山時建的，後來被鄰近的居民當作山難的庇護所，聽說帕拉迪赫拉山脈裡有好幾個這樣的⋯⋯」  
「帕拉迪赫拉？」少年的表情更奇怪了，讓謹慎的回想了一下他們的對話，「怎麼，我們沒說過嗎？這裡叫做帕拉迪赫拉山脈，位於艾爾迪亞共和國東北的島嶼上，在十年前都還被政府劃為森林保護區禁止進入哩，如果不是因為韓吉教授⋯⋯」  
「森林保護區？」  
「對，森林保護區，等等我們就會路過了。」看著里維逕自上了駕駛座，讓摸摸鼻子幫艾連開了車門推他上車，最後上了副駕駛座，「等著瞧吧，世界僅有此處才有的超巨大神木森林！」

一旦離開了真正的荒山野嶺之後，他們三人的返程先驅隊倒是出乎意料的順暢。  
越野車開的四平八穩，沒有任何突發意外或大小動物阻礙交通，然而在看到平均高度在80米以上的超巨大樹木組成的樹林時少年卻不如讓想像的反應平淡，不如說少年對於越野車的部分可能還更好奇一點。  
進入城市的時候少年倒是被完全陌生的房屋造景給吸引住了，讓看著少年目不轉睛地凝視著路上的街景，一邊分心的用手機開了導航幫忙指路。

「人連絡了嗎？」  
「已經連絡好了，匹克希斯教授說他們恭候大駕。」  
一路上他們只有類似這樣簡短的對話，一直到車停在路邊，讓幫艾連開了車門拉他下來，艾連茫然地被一路推進了即使在黑夜中依舊能顯露出一片慘白的建築物內，還在入口跟一組急匆匆推著病床的送診病患狹路相逢。

讓拉著他讓了路，艾連疑惑的看著病床上的人一動不動地被推進白色長廊深處，耳邊傳來的是其他候診家屬與醫護人員的竊竊私語。  
「麻煩154A準備接手，床位安排⋯⋯」  
「昨天不是才推進來一個，怎麼今天又來？」  
「昨天的那個情況特殊，是自掏腰包轉移過來的，不知道為什麼要特地跑來⋯⋯」  
「吶、為什麼那個人要送醫院？看起來好好的⋯⋯」  
「你知道⋯⋯」

他沒來得及細聽，讓帶著他很快遠離了其他來往的人群，艾連甚至找不到詢問里維為什麼沒一起行動的時機點就被一路拉進某一個樓層的某間診室裡，重新面對另一群熟悉又陌生的人們。

「匹克希斯教授。」  
艾連看著雙方有禮的握手問候，例行公事般的打招呼自我介紹了一圈，就直接被按到一旁的椅子上，幹練的女性在桌子的對面坐下對他微笑，讓安撫的將手搭在他肩上，「等會要幫你做點檢查看看身體有沒有問題，然後我們就可以回去休息了。」

同一時間，即使是夜晚中依舊燈火通明的考古隊駐地正門口大開著，迎接數日未歸隊的成員回歸基地。

「亞妮、貝爾托特！你們回來的真不是時候。」看到熟悉的車型緩緩停進規劃的車格裡，幫他們開閘門的希琪懶洋洋地招呼，看著跳下越野車的嬌小女性一個箭步衝到她面前，「希琪，艾爾文或里維教授在哪？韓吉教授也行。」  
「里維教授先下山了，你們沒遇到嗎？我想現在另外兩位應該都在艾爾文教授的辦公室吧？怎麼⋯⋯欸！」  
亞妮匆匆道謝後就提著包往基地裡跑，後頭貝爾托特任勞任怨的把幫忙放在後車廂的行李提下來，但希琪制止了他。  
「別動、別動，亞妮是怎麼回事？難得看她這樣慌慌張張的，還有你們沒碰上里維教授他們？」  
「不，我們大概錯過了。亞妮是有點新發現，所以急著想去找⋯⋯」  
「怎麼啦？看你愁眉苦臉的。」希琪挑起眉，揶揄地看著男人，「怎麼、計畫不順利還是告白被拒絕了？還是你又在關鍵時候縮回去當你的忍者神龜了？明明下山這麼多天，別告訴我準備了這麼久最後你還在原地踏步——」  
「別說了，這次真的不是時候。」貝爾托特苦笑著打斷了同伴的挖苦，「不如說說最近的事情吧，教授怎麼會突然要下山？不是一向都是艾爾文教授負責對外嗎？還有傳聞中的化石少年呢？」  
「這個說來話長，總之⋯⋯」收起了方才的嘻皮笑臉，希琪拍拍剛剛落地的行李，「辛苦你們多跑一趟了，我建議你把行李放回去，明天我們就要全面從基地暫時撤退，其他的事情等你進宿舍問吧，自然有其他人可以跟你說明，雖然⋯⋯是不是事實就兩說了。」

—————————————————————

「睡著了？」在最後才出現在診間矮小男人挑起眉，看著臥在病床上完全睡死的少年，讓抹了把臉。  
「對，我沒想到⋯⋯」

一開始的診查還算正常，除了排程跟不上的尿檢以外，從基礎的身高體重、檢查口腔、骨骼生長狀況、超音波CT斷片等等全部都一帆風順，然而意想不到的是在抽血的時候碰上難關。  
少年根本在看到針筒出現的時候就立刻出現警戒的神情，尤其是發覺是要抽血時更是一度出現反抗的動作，即便少年似乎有控制自己不要過度傷人，最後還是讓將其他人請了出去，獨自一人費盡唇舌遊說了半小時才勉強讓少年答應由讓親自抽他小半管血。

但在讓交待少年不要亂跑後離開去交付好不容易得手的血檢，又順便逗留了一會聊了下近況，不過短短不到十分鐘的事情，少年已經體力不支地在等候的病床上直接睡著，搞得本來想帶人回去休息的讓進退兩難。

「小孩子，忙了一天該累了吧。」年歲已高仍精神旺盛的匹克希斯哈哈一笑，「你們趕一天車來也累了吧？我記得VIP病房應該還有空缺，你們今晚誰要陪床？我讓人把這孩子推進去將就一晚吧。」  
「好意心領了，我們已經準備好住宿的地方。」里維說，讓彎下腰輕輕拍了拍艾連的臉頰，「喂艾連，先起來，別在這種地方睡。」

少年從喉頭發出含糊不清的咕噥聲，勉強睜開眼半夢半醒地看著讓湊近的臉龐，正當讓以為對方就要清醒時卻看到少年一伸手抱住自己的脖頸，磨蹭了兩下又重回夢鄉。

「⋯⋯喂、你這傢伙⋯⋯」  
「算了，我看你就這樣抱走吧。」里維嘆了口氣，「看來還是要麻煩了，匹克希斯醫生。」

同一時間，考古基地艾爾文教授的研究室。

「⋯⋯教授您覺得如何？」按下播放暫停鍵，亞妮難掩忐忑的詢問道。

「我有些好奇，」金髮男人看了眼正埋頭急筆振書的同僚，「是什麼讓妳覺得這首歌⋯⋯只是偶然在教堂聽到唱詩班練習的歌曲，可以讓你聯想到我們的考古工作？」  
金髮女性下意識抿緊唇，「這個問題⋯⋯是必須要回答的嗎？」  
「不，只是我個人的好奇。」考古隊的總負責人這麼說著，試著不去考慮這位考古隊員會在少年的記憶中扮演什麼樣的角色，「最初在申請挖掘，整理資料時我們就注意到了，無論如何在文獻的紀錄上也過於片面，明明是位於沿海地區卻一直少有人口流動，有一段時間的戰亂卻嚴重缺乏理由跟過程，最重要的是，這裡的民間傳說再怎麼說也太混亂了一點，就算是經歷過『黑暗時期』⋯⋯只能理解為，這裡的資料有目的的被隱藏了。」  
「教授您也清楚，我是透過政府指派協助工作的研究員。」亞妮·雷恩哈特從口袋中摸索，掏出了一個物品放在桌面上，「我之前臨時請假下山，並不僅是因為身體的問題，是因為在挖掘的過程中發現了這個飾品。」

一枚沾染些許鏽跡仍可分辨是銀色的戒環被安放在小盒中，韓吉哦了一聲，湊到桌前端詳著，「這個是戒指吧⋯⋯有機關？」他撥弄了一下，一個倒刺被拉出來，「這啥？暗器嗎？就算是暗殺人來說這個武器也太迷你了一點⋯⋯」  
「是傷人的工具沒錯，但不是針對他人的。」亞妮拿起戒環戴上，雖然未能完全推至指根卻也明顯看到尖刺的方向並非向外，「這是自傷的道具。」

「自傷⋯⋯⋯難道？」  
沒有理會韓吉的恍然大悟，亞妮接著說道，「艾爾文教授您的推論大致上是正確的⋯⋯這裡的資料確實被篩選甚至竄改過了。」她脫下戒指放回小盒中，「不如說，安排我進來的人是這樣交代我的⋯⋯他希望我『可以找到一切的起源』，幫助艾爾迪亞脫離拉哥洛的掌控，只是在此之前，這個戒指⋯⋯」  
「等等⋯⋯所以就連你都不清楚要找的是什麼？」  
「如果是一周前，我仍然在摸索。」亞妮握緊拳頭，「只是在觸摸到這個戒指後，我被強迫灌輸了一段記憶，再加上那個少年⋯⋯也就是前不久才被你們挖出的艾連·耶格爾。」

因為出乎意料的資訊而目瞪口呆的兩位教授已經失去反應了，雖然亞妮也不在乎他們的想法。她宣告，不只是轉告幕後政權的指示，同樣也是基於不屬於自己的記憶給予的警告。  
「⋯⋯我們必須控制住他，越早越好，而且也必須要防止拉哥洛的人跟他接觸⋯⋯否則，大概沒有人能預料到那群瘋子會做出什麼事情。」

—————————————————————

「基爾斯坦、起來！」身下的陪床椅被踹了一腳，讓驚叫一聲被嚇醒，看到表情比平常兇惡兩倍的里維指著病床，「艾連呢？」

昨天因為少年早早睡熟的情況，最後里維妥協讓他陪床在醫院將就了一晚，自己則先回去訂好的旅館休息，然而一早提著簡單的早餐進到病房時卻發現床上的少年早已消失不見，而應該看好人的讓卻放鬆自己睡得毫無戒心。

「怎⋯怎麼會？」發覺這個事實的讓瞬間冷汗就下來了，昨晚的艾連太過乖巧，尤其是明明熟睡間卻又下意識的尋找自己的存在，讓人不自覺的認為因為對方非常在乎自己，所以——  
「可惡，這傢伙⋯⋯難道昨天就已經在計畫要——」  
「你太大意了。」看到讓懊悔的神情，里維顧不上叱責對方先掏出手機，「回想一下昨天最後艾連有什麼舉動，醫院應該有監視器可以調閱，一個身無分文的人不可能跑的太遠，先有點頭緒才不會浪費時間。」

問題在於沒人看得出艾連早已存有逃跑的念頭——讓將喪氣話吞回去，說到底還是要怪自己太過自信以為少年是個好擺布的對象。他怎麼會沒想到呢，明明早就知道少年會隱瞞情報，之前在深山中安分待著是因為沒有條件，現在到了人群匯流的城市裡要躲避他們根本輕而易舉，只是⋯⋯

「里維教授，我們是不是沒人跟他提過帕拉迪赫拉這個名字？」在里維撥電話的空檔，讓問道。  
「你沒說過？」里維看著他，兩人對望了幾秒，最後是撥通的電話打斷尷尬的沉默，里維轉頭開始說明狀況，讓以手蓋臉懊惱著這理所當然卻沒人想到應該確認的情況。

同一時間，在距離醫院好幾條街外的少年在一座教堂前停下。

沒有立體機動裝置，不熟悉現代都市的街道的少年小心翼翼的避開人群走進了小巷中，二千年時光的洪流終究是改變了記憶中城鎮的模樣，他能觀察出柏油路與地磚區分開行人與汽車的領域，然而自動門或者高掛在店門之上的閃爍招牌都讓他無比陌生，二千年前他沒那麼擅長文字的識讀，二千年後變形了的各種花體字就更別提了，沒有錢財只能漫無目的的行走給人更多是對未知的迷茫，所以在看到幾乎是熟悉的建築風格時，他不禁停下腳步怔怔地凝視著教堂老舊的玻璃窗與裡外跑進跑出的孩子們。

「早安。」身後傳來女聲打著招呼，艾連連忙退了一步，讓出了入口並與來人四目相對。  
一名金髮女性扶著微凸的肚子，另一手還提著一袋散發著香味的麵包對著他禮貌的微笑，「是陌生的臉孔呢？您對教會有興趣嗎？要不要進來看看？這裡平常也幫忙照顧教友的孩子們，所以一大早吵吵鬧鬧的⋯⋯」

艾連微微睜大了眼，即使盡力隱藏表情仍然看著出他的訝異，金髮女性帶著少許的困惑打開了教堂的大門，對他擺出邀請的姿勢，「如果有什麼問題要不要進來說？今天給孩子們帶的早餐是剛烤好的可鬆，如果不嫌棄的話要不要一起享用呢？」

「⋯⋯希斯特莉亞。」沉默半晌，少年輕輕的念出熟悉的名字。

TBC


	9. 七、二千年前的傳說

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 再次提醒，此篇梗一共出自三篇：P站的”至兩千年後的你”、林夕然的”永遠的少年”以及NO桑的”鯨與海及那傢伙”，”永遠的少年”跟”鯨與海及那傢伙”真心好看跪求喜歡進擊艾連右側的請務必一定要看這兩篇!!!!!!!!(你夠
> 
> ※ 配對只會有利艾、讓艾、明艾、團艾
> 
> ※ 建議此章可以適度搭配第三季Part 1 ED 《暁の鎮魂歌》服用

「那麼，請容我自我介紹。」端坐在餐桌的主位，金髮藍眼的女性替少年倒了一杯牛奶，「我的名字是水晶(Crystal)‧戴恩，因為丈夫的工作所以暫時在這裡居住，我小時候受過教會的很多幫助，所以有閒暇的時候就會像今天這樣來幫忙。」

「那個⋯⋯謝謝招待。」最終因為飢餓的腹鳴而半推半就的走進了教堂，少年居促不安的低聲道謝，反倒是對面的女子落落大方的示意少年先吃飽，自己則離開去協助修女照料吵鬧著吃飯的其他孩童。

好不容易讓吃得最慢的孩子都收拾好餐具跟著修女去做早課，水晶在洗碗槽前槌槌忙碌而痠痛的肩髈，旁邊伸過一雙手替她拿過散亂的用具，水晶驚訝地看著高挑她一些的少年自發接過她手裡的工作開始清洗，「啊、謝謝你。」  
「不⋯⋯您去休息吧，我也只能幫忙這點小事。」  
「那個，清潔劑是這個喔？」

少年動作停頓了一會，水晶想著或許少年平常並不熟悉清理的工作，好心的手把手教了一遍廚房的清潔用品跟步驟，看著少年很快就熟練地將碗盤清洗排列瀝乾，她後知後覺的啊了一聲。「說起來，還不知道你叫什麼呢？怎麼會來到這裡？」  
「我的名字叫艾連⋯⋯」少年的話語很簡單，也很明確，「我有一些想知道的事情。」

「你想知道什麼？」  
收拾好善後，水晶帶著他坐到中央禮堂尾端，遠遠看著修女跟吵鬧的孩子們拿著拼字版在學寫字，「雖然在這裡還不算久居，但我會盡力回答你的！」  
「我因為一些原因⋯⋯才剛從沉眠中醒來。」少年斟酌了半天，慢慢的說道。「我只知道自己是誰，對這個世界非常陌生⋯⋯所以想知道，這裡是哪裡？」  
金髮女子擺出了驚恐的表情握住了他的手，「為什麼聽起來很像是被捲入誘拐的事件？你還好嗎？需要報警嗎？」  
「咦？不是這樣的。」少年被她的反應弄得手足無措，「不如說是我被救活⋯⋯因為睡了很久，覺得世界變得完全不一樣了，他們不是壞人，只是⋯⋯我自己的問題⋯⋯」  
水晶還握著他的手看著他語無倫次地解釋，突然收起表情噗哧一下笑了起來，「好了，我知道了，逃家的壞孩子。」  
「呃？」  
「看你的年紀，應該還在上高中吧？」水晶說，擺出了說教的姿勢，「真是的，如果不是看你好像有很多故事一般擺出那種沉重的表情，我會在一開始就把你趕回去上課了，這裡離高中很遠的，你到底是怎麼跑來這裡的？」  
「不，我不會上學⋯⋯」少年欲言又止的想解釋卻又放棄了，水晶看著他苦惱的表情，試著猜測對方的難言之隱，「難道⋯⋯你沒有在上學？」  
「我⋯⋯我睡了很久、非常久。」  
「難道⋯⋯你是那個漸凍症的孩子？」金髮女子摀住嘴，艾連疑惑的看著她，「那是什麼？」  
「所以真的成功醫治了⋯⋯真的太好了，恭喜你康復。」  
又被抓著手道喜，艾連試著再次發問，「請問，您說的病是⋯⋯？」  
「你什麼都不記得嗎？」看著少年點頭，水晶思考了一下該怎麼說明，「漸凍症這個疾病被認為是人類演化過程中的一種缺陷基因，人會突然性的失去身體控制能力進入假性植物人的狀態，在這個過程中會逐漸失去意識轉變成假死狀態，而且就算持續依靠醫療輔助維生，最多維持十幾年就會死去，到目前為止都沒有真正治癒的案例，除了你之外。」  
「除了⋯⋯我？」  
「嗯，不過這個病症的發病率據說是幾千人中才會有一人發病，或許你沒見過也是正常吧。」水晶說，「我的丈夫剛好從事相關的工作，所以多少有知道一些⋯⋯但是你就這樣跑出來好嗎？還是之後我陪你回去醫院⋯⋯艾連？」  
「我⋯還有別的問題。」少年慢慢抽出自己的手，「我聽說這裡，叫做帕拉迪赫拉？」  
「啊、你說的是帕拉迪赫拉山脈吧？」水晶笑著回答，「嚴格來說，這裡算是帕拉迪赫拉山脈的入口處沃西干市，據說帕拉迪赫拉原意是稱呼這裡為天堂地獄，聽起來挺奇怪的對吧？一個在天一個在地，把完全不同的概念結合在一起了呢。」  
「天堂跟⋯⋯地獄？」  
「根據教會的聖經來說，神創造了世界，最後造出了人類。」水晶站起身，艾連亦步亦趨的跟在她身後，看著她從牆邊的書櫃拿出一本繪製著鮮豔圖畫的書籍，「最初神在創造世界的時候不只創造出人類，還有巨龍、狼人、精靈⋯⋯很多不同的生物，神將人類圈養在樂園中，因為人類太孱弱，無法在危險的世界裡獨自活下去。」她翻過一頁頁有著漂亮插畫的書頁，「但是樂園最後還是被破壞，人類被迫離開家園流亡，人們便向神祈求力量，神明賦予人類力量與翅膀能夠保護自己，然而驅逐了敵人後並不滿足於此的人類變得貪婪，他們開始消滅阻擋在利益面前的生命，悲嘆於人類的自私與愚蠢，一名叫席納的女孩便向神明祈求收回恩惠阻止悲劇繼續發生。」

孩童們吵鬧著收起了紙筆，修女們讓他們在禮堂上排成兩排，另一名修女則在旁按著樂器伴奏。清亮的歌聲彷彿穿透了千年的時光，無垢的旋律像是給水晶的敘事伴奏般，在禮拜堂中迴響著。

_大地と大空は 何故 別れたのだろう？_  
_大地和天空為什麼會分開的呢_

「沈迷於力量中迷失方向的人類最終被剝奪了一切，回到了躲藏著天敵掙扎著生存的日子，曾經帶領人類驅除敵人的雷斯王不甘心人類再度被凌虐，便以身纏繞刺藤回到曾經的樂園向神明祈求以他一人之身供養其他捕食人類的種族，神明答應了他的請求，將他變成巨人後又將刺藤化為固定他的牢籠，他便日日夜夜的以血肉心臟供養著人類的天敵，據說血液流淌到刺藤上最後開出花朵，就變成了我們熟知的玫瑰。」

_世界は残酷で されど美しい_  
_世界是如此殘酷而美麗_

「為了要供養所有的敵人，每天雷斯王的血肉啃噬殆盡後隔天日出都會長回來，如此殘酷的獻身過了800多天，雷斯王的女兒瑪麗亞趁著夜裡偷偷來到父親身邊，並在勇敢的戰士阿克曼的幫助下了斷了父親的折磨，依靠著巨人血肉的捕食者們失去了食物，又捕捉不到早已躲藏好的人們，便自相殘殺起來，人類便趁機一舉消滅了所有敵人，成為最後的勝者。」

_心臓を捧げた戻せない黄昏に_  
_獻出心臟 無法回去的黃昏中_

「最後王女回到了父親死去的地方，並發現那裏的骨骸與玫瑰都已經消失，遺留下來的只有巨大無比的樹木，瑪麗亞王女悲嘆於父親的消逝，在使者貓頭鷹的帶領下前往地獄，地獄的主人告訴她，雷斯王遵守了誓言卻未能貫徹，所以他將繼續於地獄完成他的悲願，除非王女願意答應他替代雷斯王做為冥后永遠留在地獄。」

_Requiem Requiem_  
_鎮魂曲 鎮魂曲_

「瑪麗亞希望能解放雷斯王，但又不願永遠留在地獄，在百般說服之下地獄之主最後出了三道難題，如果王女答錯了任何一個問題，她就會做為冥后留下，但如果答對了，地獄的主人便要解放雷斯王重回人間。」

_この夜に散った 名も無き花よ_  
_在這夜晚凋零 一朵無名之花_

「地獄之主第一個問題⋯⋯」  
「——拜託您，讓我見我女兒一面就好—⋯」

水晶的敘事被意料之外的爭吵聲打斷，她吃驚地抱著肚子轉身想一探究竟，艾連適時地扶她一把，跟她一起貼到玻璃窗前張望著。  
教堂破舊而古樸的大門前，一名年邁的修女遠遠站在鐵製的藤繞鑄花柵門後冷漠地凝視抓著柵門鐵條的男人，「沒有用的，請你回去吧，」  
「拜託您⋯⋯我好不容易才打聽到，米亞在這裡吧？米亞——米亞——爸爸在這裡啊——」  
「你這樣做我們會很困擾的，安德魯先生。我建議你還是老實的回去收容所吧，不是我要跟馬雷人說教，當初在身分證明出問題的時候，如果你還愛著海倫教友的話，為了她跟米亞好你就應該簽好離婚——」  
「但是婚姻本來就是無論對方富貴或貧窮，無論生老病死都應該一起面對的啊！」男人握著欄杆的手過於用力，以至於斑駁鐵鏽的尖端都劃傷了手，但他仍徒勞無功的頻頻張望著建築門口，「我可以不怪海倫狠心，但至少、至少讓我再見見我的女孩——」  
修女嘆了口氣，「照天色來看很快就會下雨了，安德魯先生——」

一名身著洋裝的女孩噠噠地小跑出教堂，修女吃驚的停下話語，而男人則驚喜著雙眼放光得看著女孩抱著一個人形娃娃跑到他面前，猛地一下把那個打扮的漂漂亮亮的人偶一把摔到地上。

男人的表情迅速的凝固，而女孩隔著柵欄突然放聲大哭起來，「最討厭——你了——」  
「害我在大家面前⋯⋯丟臉⋯⋯」

「我是半個馬雷人，格雷就揪我頭髮——欺負我——」  
「你不是我爸爸——我不要你當我爸爸、你走開——」

修女連忙蹲下身抱住女孩輕聲安慰，水晶凝視著外頭荒誕的倫理劇，看著男人低下了頭一動不動，挪動了腳步正想走出去，身旁的少年卻率先一步走出教堂，跟攬著低聲哭泣的女孩回頭的修女擦身而過，站到了鑄鐵大門的另一側陌生男人面前。

他撿拾起那個人偶，細心的拍了拍後遞到男人的面前，「喏。」  
「⋯⋯你是⋯⋯」男人將目光移到少年臉龐，對於陌生的長相畏懼而困惑，艾連只將那個人偶往前遞了遞，「我只是剛好被這裡招待的人而已。不管怎麼說這是你女兒的東西，我只是把它還給在乎的人而已。」  
「是嗎⋯⋯謝、謝謝你。」男人侷促的將手在褲腿上抹好幾下，才越過柵欄接過那個質地柔軟仍就安然無恙的人偶，「這個⋯⋯曾經是米亞最喜歡的玩具，她為了讓我跟海倫買這個禮物，撒嬌好久、答應了我們好多要求⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯」  
「抱歉，只是難得遇到一個願意聽我說這些事情的艾爾迪亞人，我不是想抱怨的意思⋯⋯」男人有些慌張的試圖解釋，只是看著少年沉靜的金綠色眼眸，他不自覺的就把心裡話說出口，「只是有時候，我會忍不住想，如果我不是生為馬雷人的話⋯⋯或許修女是對的，我⋯⋯我不該妄想，艾爾迪亞人會願意與馬雷人⋯⋯」  
他囁嚅著噤了聲，或許是因為背叛帶來排山倒海的不諒解、口無遮攔的自責與自貶，又或許更多的是眼前少年映照著灼熱而憤怒的雙眸。

「現在的馬雷與艾爾迪亞到底是什麼狀態，請你告訴我。」

身體畢竟處在妊娠這樣的不便時期，水晶本想隨後出去幫忙處理馬雷人的家庭糾紛，卻沒想到艾連早她一步做出行動。即使艾連沈穩的氣質令她放心，也不是能放任初次見面的少年代為處理教友的家庭矛盾的理由，只是難以解釋的，她對少年的信任與依賴彷彿自第一眼便與生俱來一般，毫無理由的盲目與親近。

方才糾纏不休的男人終於轉身離開，跟他相談許久的少年轉身走了回來。

坐下歇息的孕婦從最靠近入口的座席上站起身，欲言又止的凝視站在她面前渾身散發著冰冷氣息的少年，「艾連？真抱歉讓你看到這樣的事情⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯這是常見的事情嗎？」  
「咦？」  
「只是因為流著不同的血液⋯⋯出身自不同的國家⋯⋯」少年握緊了拳，「所以⋯⋯就應該被理所當然的敵視嗎⋯⋯？」  
「等等、我不太明白你的意思。」水晶疑惑地問道，「那位先生到底跟你說了什麼？」

『我不是艾爾迪亞帝國的人，只是隱約知道一點這個國家有些排外，尤其是曾經讓艾爾迪亞亡國的舊馬雷國。』

「艾爾迪亞⋯⋯為什麼要建立收容所？」

『但艾爾迪亞早在一千多年前就取代舊馬雷國重新建國，即使法律停止將馬雷人跟艾爾迪亞人區分也是百年前的事情，我沒想到跟隨妻子回國辦理申請國籍的時候會被要求做基因檢測，之後就如你所見，海倫一聲不吭地帶著女兒離開，他們在我的身分證上做了記號，結果是除了雷貝利歐收容所內的貧民外無人願意接納我。』

「收容所⋯⋯舊稱的確是這麼叫的呢，現在應該叫雷貝利歐區吧。」水晶露出了有些難堪的表情，「這個的確是不能用任何解釋推托的問題呢。」

『我不明白⋯⋯我只是想要跟妻子能夠在各自的國家擁有合法的身分，這裡卻直接讓我的家庭分崩離析⋯⋯我什麼也沒有做啊？黎明革命都是千年以前的事情，就算古馬雷再怎麼殘酷也已經過了那麼久的時間，為什麼這裡的人還要緊咬著馬雷不放？』

「但是艾連，雷貝利歐的犯罪率幾乎是其他地方的兩倍以上也是事實，我明白不是每個人都那麼壞的，但沒有人能保證每個馬雷人都能像艾爾迪亞人一樣善良守法⋯⋯」

『因為這種隔離政策跟資源分配差距化，雷貝利歐早就淪為低端人口與不法之徒的聚集地，如果早知道這裡還有種族歧視，我就不該帶著米亞回來這裡⋯⋯至少我們一家人，還能跟以前一樣一直在一起⋯⋯』

「真遺憾，如果他不是馬雷人的話，說不定就不用遭遇這種事情了。」

窗外的雷聲轟鳴，空氣中的水霧開始蔓延，天頂的烏雲聚集著隨時都會落下第一滴雨水。

那是怒氣嗎？如果是憤怒的情緒，為什麼少年的眼底會出現幾乎奪眶而出的淚水？為什麼少年要露出那樣沉重的悲傷神情？  
他還那麼年輕，應該是正要無憂無慮恣意張揚自身理想的時候，但是他卻面對著前人遺留的社會矛盾怪責著自己。一無所知的少婦恍惚著想伸出手撫平陌生的少年眉眼間彷彿世界被壓垮的痛苦，她想安慰艾連無須為他人的遭遇感到內疚，耳邊卻是血液奔流的脈動，彷彿惡魔的耳語揉合在靈魂的震盪裡。

『這一切，都是你的錯。』

「希斯特莉⋯⋯亞？」艾連錯愕地抓住少婦撫弄著頰邊的手，金髮女子碧藍的雙眼流淌出淚水，她反手撥開少年滿是薄繭的手掌，伸手捧著那張正要長開，眉眼昳麗的臉龐與她額頭抵著額頭，眼對著眼。

「艾連為什麼要感到悲傷？他們明明不是我們的同胞啊？」

她笑著，同時也流淚著，那樣的表情太過扭曲，以至於被震懾的少年根本無法回答她的問題，傻楞著聽著少婦複述著魔鬼的囈語。

「你看，繞了這麼一大圈，最後一切都是徒勞無功對吧？你真傻、明明犧牲掉我就可以拯救牆內的人，最後我們仍然重回了你最不想走的路。這個殘酷的世界總是需要我們獻出重要的祭品，才能勉強滿足我們微小的一部分願望。」

—————————————————————

大雨滂沱。

路邊的行人撐著雨傘匆匆走過驟雨急降的街道，即使與沒有遮雨渾身濕透的少年錯身而過也鮮有人在乎，這個世界有太多的人來去匆匆，而錯位出現在這個時空沒有任何聯繫物的少年甚至連過客都算不上，只是一抹即將逝去的幽影，單薄的身形彷彿隨時就要被灰幕般的雨水融解似的消散。

『對了，你還沒有機會感受吧，』女子將他的手拉到自己突出的腹部上，輕輕按著，『你看、就像你我出生一樣，這裡孕育著生命喔。從一點樣子都看不出來變到這麼大⋯⋯孩子比想像中還要折騰，有時候整夜都在亂動讓我睡不好覺。』  
『⋯⋯那時⋯⋯成功了嗎？』  
『對的，你讓我得到想要的了。』水晶掀起上衣下擺，讓少年的手直接接觸了圓潤的肚皮，『而那個孩子，以及之後出生的孩子，會繼續完成我們的使命。』

「艾連‧耶格爾！」

少年抬起臉，濕粘的髮絲底下碧綠貓瞳黯淡無光的映照出來人的身影。

粗喘著氣的里維‧法蘭茲高舉著傘在街道的另一端瞪著他，旁邊是穿著雨衣誇張地指著他本人的莎夏以及同樣表情寫滿著急的阿爾敏。

他們似乎在喊著什麼，但艾連已經無法分辨他們話語的內容，他只是突然覺得很累。不、他不能休息，這還不算什麼，他還要把千年前未能完成的事情好好做一個了結，現在既沒有曾經的同伴的阻撓，也不像當初的威利‧戴巴一樣為了轉移馬雷的問題而把所有問題轉嫁給牆內的人，只要他——

少年腳下一軟踉蹌摔倒在地，以手撐地視線內模糊見到幾人的鞋尖靠近，上臂被提著撐起，他被扶著向後仰躺在某人的懷抱裡，有人拿著比起濕抹布乾不了多少的手帕抹著他的鼻下，艾連才發現自己鼻間溢出鮮紅的血液。

⋯⋯  
⋯⋯是嗎、時間⋯⋯所剩不多了嗎⋯⋯？

身體被扶著安置到某人的背上搬運，就連感知跑動間滴落面頰的雨水都逐漸曖昧不清，但他還清醒著，儘管身體大半使不上力氣，只能被迫接受這些熟悉的考古隊員將他帶回醫院，重新走過單調裝潢的長廊後被放在另一張帶有強烈消毒氣味的病床上，被七手八腳的脱去身上吸飽水分的衣物，活像是待宰的實驗體一般赤條著任人宰割。

『妳⋯⋯不、你們最後，到底做了什麼、到底發生了什麼事情⋯⋯？』  
『對了，艾連，我們還沒說完那個故事吧。』水晶坐了下來，仍然抓著艾連的手輕輕撫摸著懷胎的皮膚表面，答非所問地說道，『王女順利的通過了前兩個難題，然而地獄的主人帶領王女到達了一條河邊，那條河是連接生與死的通道，河流的源頭是亡靈的回歸，而盡頭是靈魂的新生，第三道難題就在那裡。』

『王女要尋找的雷斯王，就沉睡在冥河的某處，但是王女必須要能獨自在冥河裡找出她敬愛的父王，從千萬奔流重複著出生與死亡的靈魂浪潮中，找出那唯一一個懷抱犧牲奉獻，卻不得而終的無冕之王。』

『有一個說法，是王女至今仍在冥河之間徘徊著尋找那個靈魂，也有人相信王女早與亡靈同化迷失在徬徨的靈魂之間；但有人深信著，終有一天，荊棘與宏偉冠名的無冕之王將會隨著王女歸來，他們終將給予世界最後的悲憫與裁決。』

病房內專業的醫護人員進來開始清場將慌張的考古隊員們通通趕了出去，只留了讓跟里維跟在匹克西斯身邊接過緊急加班趕出來的各項數據報告檢閱，匹克西斯盯著醫護人員上氧氣罩跟各項胸腔心臟氣管的生命體症檢測器具，只能讀懂最基本術語的里維等著本科出身的讓讀完初步數據給他解釋。

「哪裡不對？」看見讓皺起眉頭，里維在一邊稍稍擰了一下濕漉的衣擺，眼睛還不忘瞄著似乎恢復精神試圖從病床掙扎著爬起又被壓制回去的少年，亞麻髮的青年似乎不太好開口，猶豫半晌才說，「很奇怪，但這傢伙的來歷本來就怪，也說不上是正常還是⋯⋯」

「打擾了。」  
應該是保密的病房進來了幾位陌生人，其中以為首的年輕女性為代表對著兩位考古人員招呼：「我聽說人找到了，情況還好嗎？」  
「連茲小姐。」里維點頭致意，看著目標明確的大小姐走到他身邊緊緊盯著病床上勉強安分下來的少年士兵：「這是怎麼了？他有什麼問題嗎？」

「⋯⋯媽⋯⋯」

「就是不確定發生了什麼事情，所以才需要重新幫他⋯⋯」  
「⋯媽⋯⋯媽媽⋯⋯！！」

里維頓住，即使身旁的護理師並未因為這一聲稱呼停下手上動作，但這不影響其他人將視線移到來人臉上，再重新看向那個掙脫氧氣罩再度掙扎起來的少年。

第一眼是像，兩個人確實有相似的臉部輪廓線條，尤其是那雙眼睛更是驚人的像是同個模子翻印出來的模樣，但第二眼卻讓人覺得自己方才產生了錯覺，他們真的長相相似嗎？一眼望去又能找出不太一樣的地方，他們的確都是少有的美人胚子，有著鋒利的眉眼與會說話的眼睛，但總又能區分兩人不同的顱骨或⋯⋯

「⋯⋯這裡不方便說話，不如我們到外面慢慢說？」拉哥洛集團的大小姐卡露拉‧連茲並未因那句錯誤的稱謂而動搖或發怒，但對方年齡不過二十多歲卻能無視別人打量的目光沉穩的做出決斷，里維不由對她高看幾分，他示意讓去安撫艾連的情況，隨即跟著深棕長髮的大小姐以及她的保鑣走出病房。

—————————————————————

時間回到3小時前。

迅速的電話聯繫過艾爾文以及匹克希斯醫師後，里維收回電話，而讓正在跟醫院的警備據理力爭調閱監視器的畫面。  
就在讓暴躁地幾乎想掀桌的時候里維制止了他的胡攪蠻纏，匹克希斯已經在趕來的路上了，而艾爾文也迅速反應說會打給相關人員尋求支援就掛斷電話，現在等待是最好的辦法，情況不宜鬧大以免節外生枝。

「你有想到什麼可能的方向嗎？」  
「不⋯⋯他自從醒來後就很沉默。」讓搖搖頭，但他突然靈機一動，「對了，我們在尋山人的小屋時，他似乎有什麼想問的。」  
「阿卡曼之屋？」  
「對，就是這個名字。」讓說，「難道這個又是他以前哪個熟人⋯⋯」  
「不無可能，阿卡曼⋯⋯我記得是關於怪物獵人的傳說吧？年代相符嗎？」  
「印象很模糊，我需要回去找資料或是拜託一下阿爾敏。」讓沮喪的敲敲額頭，里維正想說話，忽然轉過頭看向傳來腳步聲的來人。

「您好，有什麼問題嗎？」來人是一位漂亮的女性，身後有一名高大健壯的隨扈跟隨著，里維正想找藉口開托，就聽到來人自我介紹﹐「我姓連茲，在這間醫院還有一點話語權，如果有什麼困難您可以說一下，我幫您看看能不能處理？」

「我們沒有什麼事情⋯⋯」里維正想不動聲色的開脫，就聽到那名高大的隨扈冷哼一聲，「連自己的處境都搞不清楚。」  
「基斯！」女人斥責了隨扈的僭越，回頭略帶抱歉的看著里維，「我知道這樣是趁虛而入⋯⋯但事態緊急，希望您能相信我，我比你們更希望找到那名少年。」  
「看來是我小看了拉哥洛的情報跟能力。」里維雙手抱胸壓下對無法辨明對方意圖的焦躁，「但談判開頭就希望別人信任你⋯⋯我看不出有什麼值得彼此交付信任的理由。」  
「如果我們真的想要奪取那個少年，我們大可直接派人追上去，甚至可以直接在事後向你們追責。」女人說，「但他⋯⋯是不會信任我們的，而我也不是羅德那派股東會成員，我想見艾連‧耶格爾另有理由，而且我必須在他接觸其他股東之前先聲奪人，我不會傷害他，我只是想跟他傳達先祖留下的訊息。」  
「先祖⋯⋯？」  
「我能提供的資訊只能到這樣了，我保證這對你們的行動不會有任何危害，也不會透露給拉哥洛的股東知道。」女人深深的低下頭，「請您讓我協助吧。」

「⋯⋯我有一個條件。」考慮不須用到多少時間，里維已經有了決斷。

現在。

跟著卡露拉走進另一間病房內，看著隨扈將門關上，里維後知後覺的發現卡露拉將他帶進了另一個人的病房，雖然隔著一層簾幕讓他看不見裡面的人的模樣，但他卻不由的感覺心臟被揪緊，說不出是恐懼還是危險的神經在大腦內突突直跳，幾乎就想讓卡露拉換個地點才好說話。  
「不用擔心，他的病症是漸凍症，是聽不到我們說話的內容的。」似乎查覺到里維的抗拒，卡露拉自覺的說明情況，「只有在這間病房我才能確保我們談話的內容不會被截取或洩漏，不然股東查到我們身上是不會有好果子吃的。」  
「我先警告你，別想對大小姐動什麼歪腦筋，我基斯‧夏迪斯還在這裡⋯⋯」  
「夠了，基斯，你再這樣我就要請你出去守門了。」卡露拉再度封殺了隨扈的話語權。里維看著男人悻悻地站到門口去望風，才回過頭，「那麼，履行你的承諾吧。」

「⋯⋯你想從哪裡開始？」卡露拉端坐在最靠近病床的椅子上，就像是守護著安睡幼兒的操心長輩一般，「只要是我能回答的問題⋯⋯」  
「拉哥洛知道『人類能變成巨人』嗎？」  
卡露拉的瞳仁微微收縮，她幾乎要失態地站起來卻又按耐自己冷靜，「他連⋯⋯這件事情都讓你們知道了？」  
「我曾經耳聞過，拉哥洛的醫藥技術是來自於非地球生命體實驗之類的胡扯鬼話，沒想到謠言自有其來歷。」醫院的空調讓半身濕的里維覺得有點冰涼，但在陌生女性面前他也不好脫下衣服，反而是卡露拉從櫃子裡掏出了毛巾給他，自己避嫌躲到簾幕之後。  
「⋯⋯沒有錯，拉哥洛的確知道人類跟巨人的關聯。」

「下一個，帕拉迪赫拉到底跟托勒斯特島有什麼關連？」  
「⋯⋯你聽過上帝的方舟這個故事嗎？」  
「閒著沒事幹的神明搞大洪水侵襲，倒楣的民族被迫重新尋找家鄉的故事。」里維將一個富有神話恩典色彩的故事濃縮成一句話就解決，他說完就意識到不對，卡露拉輕聲說，「對的，我們就是那群被迫乘上方舟的斐尼人，為了存活下來漂泊到現在的托勒斯特島，進行了侵略、清洗、佔領⋯⋯才會有現在的拉哥洛，而這裡應該正名為帕拉迪，就只是帕拉迪。」  
「天堂⋯⋯不、樂園？」里維想到這裡普遍的教堂信仰，很驚訝自己居然現在才把一切都連結起來，「拉哥洛到底想要艾連做什麼？」  
「我很難回答你這個問題，老實說我也不確定他們到底想做什麼。」卡露拉為難的聲音從簾幕後傳出，「但艾倫⋯⋯艾連·耶格爾的巨人是特別的，根據神話來說他能操控人心，引發地震與海嘯，製造莫大的生物浩劫，但⋯⋯」  
「什麼？」  
「我還不是繼承者，能知道的有限。」卡露拉似是而非的說道，里維想了想，「那你想要見艾連是為了什麼？」  
「這個問題，」卡露拉說，「或許我可以同時告訴你跟艾連‧耶格爾。對了，我是稱呼您里維先生⋯⋯？」  
「里維‧法蘭茲。」  
「法蘭茲⋯⋯弗利茲？」卡露拉倒抽一口氣，「里維⋯⋯這個名字，難道⋯⋯」  
「哈啊？」

里維視線可以明顯看到在門口的基斯直起身體，正當他以為對方懷有惡意正想動用武力時就聽見卡露拉冷冰冰的說了一句『基斯，你知道該怎麼做』。方才還不可一世的隨扈旋即右手握拳重重敲在胸口低下了頭，「請恕我方才的失禮，法蘭茲先生。」

那是跟艾連十分相似的敬禮動作，里維一時之間啞然，他可不知道自己什麼時候臉面這麼大，能夠讓拉哥洛的人對自己另眼相看，但卡露拉很快從簾幕後轉出來，手中的手機還在跳著訊息。

「檢查結束了，剩下的我會一起說明。」

—————————————————————

「阿爾敏。」坐立難安的金髮青年聽到自己的名字，抬頭見到讓難掩疲憊的自病房內走出，另一頭消失了小半時間的教授及卡露拉也恰到好處的出現，他們幾乎是沒有交流的各自決定了自己的去處。里維跟卡露拉以及她的隨扈走入了病房，而讓則拿著一疊資料走到他身邊隨手一拍，「怎麼，失魂似的？是我這裡比較累吧。」  
「不⋯⋯」阿爾敏想到他跟卡露拉久未逢面的招呼，居然是從一個陌生的人名開始就覺得自己似乎忽略了什麼，但他也沒什麼空閒細想，「艾連怎麼樣？」  
「比起他剛復活的時候冷靜很多⋯⋯剩下的要等結果。」讓想到對方那張激動過後面無表情的臉就心裡煩悶，索性岔開話題，「其他人呢？」  
「後面的車已經陸續到地，他們去幫忙安置行李了。」阿爾敏說，「剛剛還收到通知，說之前訂製的零件都好了，大概短時間也不會過來這邊了吧。」  
「說到這個，阿爾敏。」讓突然想起什麼，「你還記得我們田野調查中，附近村子有個怪物獵人的傳說嗎？」  
「是⋯⋯怪物獵人阿卡曼的傳說嗎？」阿爾敏思考了一下，「好像是上千年流傳的傳說了，傳聞有位少女想去森林採食卻迷路，在遇上野獸攻擊時有個男人出手救她，並警告她不要再踏進森林，因為一直以來村子平安無事都是因為他在驅逐怪物⋯⋯但說男人自己也是怪物的傳聞也不少，而且隨著男人死去後就銷聲匿跡了，很常見的鄉野傳說。」  
「死了？所以有墓所？」  
「我不太肯定，可能要回去那個村子問問，但我記得那裡還有特別為他立了一個像，應該也能查到墓所吧？」  
「我知道了，謝啦。」讓拍拍他，拿著那疊資料匆匆的走了，阿爾敏目送他離去，看了看闔起的病房門口想進去——  
「很抱歉，德雷斯家的小子。」基斯守在門口，微微偏頭對他低聲說道，「你沒有權限進來，回去你的隊伍吧，這是大小姐的命令。」

『卡露拉姐姐⋯！好久不見，您怎麼會⋯⋯』  
『阿爾敏。』卡露拉‧連茲微微轉過頭，看著青年露出微笑，『好久不見，你離開島都已經這麼久，都長這麼大了。』  
『是的，但您怎麼會⋯⋯』  
『我為什麼能出島⋯嗎？』卡露拉仔細看了看他，『阿爾敏，你還記得□□嗎？』  
『咦？』  
『是嗎⋯⋯看來即使是你也不行。』卡露拉露出微微的苦笑，『不用在意我剛剛說的，忘了吧。』

門被闔上，阿爾敏看著眼前隔絕了諸多疑惑與交流的門扉，默默低下了頭。

—————————————————————

還躺在床上，雖身著病服卻明顯氣色優秀不少的少年靜靜的凝視著來人，或者說，除了一開始瞥了一眼里維，他剩餘的注意力全都集中在卡露拉身上。

「您好，『艾連‧耶格爾』。」卡露拉清清喉嚨，極力鎮定卻又遮掩不住語尾的顫抖，「我是卡露拉‧連茲⋯⋯」  
「你是拉哥洛的代表嗎？」少年先發制人的開口，從眼神到態度都冷靜的可怕。  
「我⋯⋯我僅代表連茲家族而來⋯⋯不、我是為我自己。」卡露拉說道，「我只想懇求您⋯⋯請您、救救我的弟弟。」

里維想到了那個躺在簾幕之後毫無生氣的人影，心裡雖覺得哪裡不對卻又無跡可尋，艾連沒有立刻回話，只是偏頭看了看她，「救？怎麼救？如果是想要巨人⋯⋯你清楚這樣做的後果吧？」  
「我無權置喙過往的一切，我也不是繼承者，沒有得到最關鍵的記憶。」卡露拉說，「但⋯⋯我已經失去了一個姐妹，我不想連最後一個兄弟都失去，您去看過了外面的世界，應該知道現在情況已經不一樣了，如果封鎖做得夠好，這一切都可以——」  
「這跟我答應希斯特莉亞的不同，我不同意。」艾連先一步打斷對方的講述，「最初我就是想要終結這一切才會行動，雖然還無法記起當初到底哪步出了差池才會變成現在這樣，但我不可能讓錯誤繼續延續。」

「但是，世界上已經有五成人口被同化成艾爾迪亞人，已經夠了吧！」卡露拉的聲音不自覺放大許多，「我們再也不是當初即將被滅絕的一方，大家都和平的生活在一起，再也不需要區分馬萊、艾爾迪亞，或是其他不同的民族，現在已經很好⋯⋯」

「怎麼可能這樣就好！」艾連幾乎是嘶吼的反駁令所有人大吃一驚，基斯上前扶住幾乎無法站直的卡露拉，女人手足無措的低下頭，「我、我⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯抱歉。」艾連握緊拳，伸手蓋住劇烈喘息的嘴巴，「我不能答應你的要求⋯⋯但我會設法終結這一切的。」

談話就這樣草草的了結，卡露拉勉強維持最後一點禮貌告退並帶走她的隨扈，僅剩一直靠在牆邊從頭看到尾的里維站直身體，走到艾連身邊。

「您⋯⋯沒有想問的嗎？」  
「那麼你改變主意了嗎？」里維反問他。  
「或許⋯⋯」艾連放下摀著嘴巴的拳頭，挪動身體讓雙腳觸地，「您說的沒錯⋯⋯我是該好好看看這個世界。」

里維的手機響起，他拿出機器來看見同僚傳來的訊息，想起什麼又看了少年一眼。

那雙眼眸如同被解除了禁忌般恣意流露出勃勃的生機與獵食者的冰冷，恍惚間竟令里維回想起晶體粉碎，他與少年士兵初次交手的那個瞬間——那雙不應存在於人類身上的金眸，屬於野獸的眼瞳。

『希斯特莉亞。』在昏暗的雨幕中，在只有黯淡燈光點亮的挑高穹頂之下，身形修長的少年自上而下緊緊抱住美麗而脆弱的女人，他顫抖的手撫過少婦平滑的髮頂，低低地說道，『我跟你保證⋯⋯不會再有下一次了。這次、一定會讓這一切都結束在我手裡。』  
『艾、連⋯⋯』  
『我不會再讓降生的孩子繼續延續尤彌爾的詛咒，我也不會再讓你繼續承受這一些⋯⋯你們、我們、他們⋯⋯都是一樣的，這些降生⋯⋯不應該只是為了承接錯誤而誕生⋯⋯』

『妳可以⋯⋯再相信我一次嗎？』  
『⋯⋯啊啊。』

是的，我相信你——

「克莉絲塔——」臉上有著雀斑的男人推開了大門，情緒高漲的提著一大袋嬰幼用品衝入了教堂的大廳，昏暗的燈光下依稀可見妻子漂亮的金髮在其中一張禮拜椅上反射著金髮柔美的光輝，他輕快的走到她身邊左顧右盼起來，「我來接你回家了。聽說你帶了一個少年進來？怎麼就放妳一個人在這？——克莉絲塔？」

「⋯⋯尤金⋯？」  
「對，是我。」男人放下手上的東西，跪蹲在妻子的身邊擔心的看著她，「怎麼了，身體不舒服嗎？尤彌爾又在踢妳了？」  
「不⋯⋯」女人伸手揉揉睡意迷濛的雙眼，似乎也很意外自己就這樣睡在大廳的祈禱椅上，她先伸手摸了摸肚子，「她今天很乖，而且我剛剛，好像做了一個很不真實的夢⋯⋯」  
「怎麼說？」男人坐到她的身邊攬住她，溫馨又親暱的與她頭靠著頭依偎著，聽著妻子用做夢一般的語氣講述，「我也不太清楚⋯⋯我好像見到了一個很久不見的朋友。真奇怪，我明明從沒見過他，為什麼會覺得他是朋友呢⋯⋯我好像覺得開心，但看著他卻又無法克制的覺得悲傷⋯⋯真矛盾。」  
「然後呢？」尤金輕輕吻了吻她的髮頂，水晶沉默了一會兒，「我也⋯⋯不太記得了，但我想最後，應該是快樂的結局吧？」  
尤金看著一滴淚水滑落，他沒有試圖去戳破什麼現實，只是攬著妻子輕輕搖晃，像是安慰著受挫的幼童，或者是親密的摯友那樣無聲的陪伴，水晶伸手抹去更多滑落的淚珠，「真奇怪⋯⋯？我也⋯不知道為什麼、總覺得自己錯過了一個⋯⋯很重要的道別⋯⋯」

TBC


End file.
